Storm's Last Season
by BruisedBloodyBroken
Summary: AU, unrelated!wincest, alpha!beta!omega!dynamics. Living on a farm with his father and six siblings, Sam would've never thought that the outside-world isn't what he thought hunter!alpha!dean, omega!sam, alpha!sonny, beta!bobby, mentions!of!past!abuse!(maybe)rape!torture, rated!M!for!a!reason, salvage!fic, graphic!sexual!content!ahead, top!dean, bottom!sam, love!story,porn!with!plot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Lets start with a new story, shall we? **

_**WARNINGS**_: AU, unrelated!wincest, alpha!beta!omega!dynamics, hunter!alpha!dean, omega!sam, alpha!sonny, beta!bobby, mentions!of!past!abuse!(maybe)rape!torture, rated!M!for!a!reason, salvage!fic, graphic!sexual!content!ahead, top!dean, bottom!sam, love!story, porn!with!plot

ABOUT THE CHARACTER SONNY: He's the ex-con (moustache & ponny-tail) in the episode "Bad Boys". He is one of the main-characters in this story.

* * *

_**DiSCLAIMER**_: i don't own Supernatural or the characters. The only thing I own is the idea about this plot. I am not making money with this.

Oh, and the most important thing you gotta know:

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, I DO NOT HAVE A BETA (YET).

I'm not reluctant towards productive criticism. But I also hate people who are unfriendly and dick-heads just because they think they can act like that on the web.

* * *

**Storm's Last Season**

**Chapter 1 ~ First Contact**

_Showing You My Universe_

Once upon a time there was a world of alphas, betas and omegas.

First there are the alphas, who actually represent about forty percent of the world's population.

They are not the hormone-driven beings you probably use to read about. They're pretty regular. NORMAL. Except that they aren't. Alphas are alphas nonetheless – there's a reason why they are called like that. Because they're strong, protective and do in fact have a knot.

But it's not like they could possibly knock up a beta or omega if the beta or omega isn't female. It's just like in our universe. Some alphas, betas or omegas are homosexual – that's how it is.

Alphas do protect their family and loved ones at all costs (not that betas or omegas wouldn't. Their need to do so is just a lot stronger). They're mostly the ones that make the decisions (but not without their beta or omega if they have one, because that'd end pretty bad. Betas and omegas do not do what the alpha says, just because he says so. - They have their own mind, and actually can be pretty stubborn too.)

Alphas do have a way better olfactory organ than betas and omegas. That's why they have the better qualifications to become a hunter, but it's not quite necessary.

When Alphas fall in love, they LOVE. They love with everything they have (yes, actually including their knot). They love even more intensive, when their mate's a so-called soul mate. They can be extremely protective over their mates (no scratch that, they DO get extremely protective over their mates) – not rarely there are deaths because an alpha thought his beta or omega gets checked out by some douchebag. Not to mention when someone dares to touch their mate. Trust me, you can't actually tell what or who the groper was, when the Alpha's done with the douchebag who dared to touch what's his.

That's pretty everything you've to know about them for now.

Let's introduce the Betas to you. About fifty-seven percent of the human race are betas. I guess you can call them the most NORMAL beings, since they do get into heat every couple of months, but they actually barely notice it. Except their smell changes. A male Beta has indeed a knot. It's just smaller and kind of ... well ... lets say they can make babies nonetheless. Betas aren't as impulsive as Alphas, but can get indeed possessive when it's about their mates.

What leads us to the omegas. Omegas are the rarest, most precious things on gods wide earth. Three percent of humanity are omegas.

You surely want to know what does omegas make that special, do you? Well, of course their scent, and the fact that they are self-lubricating (yeah, even male omegas can do that shit. - no one knows WHY ... maybe it's just a freak of nature after all, but they can, and that's pretty weird ... and cool for those who are gay. - They're not wasting money for lube and awkward visits in sex shops, so it has to be cool, huh?).

When an omega goes into heat every couple of months, they are moody and tired, have stomach-cramps and actually feel like shit. Sometimes they've a slight fever. But that's just because their immune-system is in over-drive and practically screams for making babies (and to protect them in order). Stupidly enough, even male omegas do go through that heat, even when they can't get knocked up anyway. But still, male omegas can knock up others (no matter if alpha, beta or another omega).

Maybe, if you're thinking about that ... it's not logic. Some activists actually demonstrate against Omegas. Some of those crazy people honestly think that omegas are an attempt to breed more often and become more pups than a beta. Of course, female omegas do carry more babies (mostly twins), when they're pregnant. But that's probably just another mood of nature, like the rest.

All flummery of course.

What makes omegas even more special, is their scent, like mentioned above. It's full with pheromones and it's sweet as pie. It smells like your favorite meal and in the same moment you can taste it on your tongue.

You gotta be damn lucky to get an omega as mate (female or male doesn't matter).

Further, there's the fact, if you hurt an omega physically, that you can get held for it. Of course, if its a car accident or an accident in general you don't have to be afraid of anything. But if you're deliberately hurting one ... things can get pretty fast pretty nasty. There are some serious archaic punishments for people who treat their omegas like shit (no matter if physically or mentally). The omega doesn't have to say anything about it. It reaches out, if there's a cop around or the neighbours have a suspicion and the system's on you and is checking you out in no time.

You've no clue where your dick started, or ended, when they're done with you.

There's no room for those who hurt omegas. EVER.

Other than that, Omegas are pretty regular males and females.

* * *

_Upon The Story_

Dean Winchester ran his fingers through his short, dark-blonde hair and sighed. Another job was done, and his body ached for sleep and food and a bottle of beer.

He was the typical alpha. Well built and easy on the eye. Of course not all alphas looked like a underwear-model, but Dean Winchester sure was one of them.

The hunter turned the ignition as his black sleek Impala got to a hold in front of Bobby Singer and Sonny Gibbons house at the outskirts of the scrap yard.

Sure, Bobby Singer owned the yard and a garage. Worked as a mechanic and repaired other people's cars. So did Sonny.

But the yard was also a home. Sonny Gibbons was an ex-con, who had studied psychology and now took care of abused and hurt omegas where no one else could. He took over difficult cases, in which the omegas needed protection and special care.

The Salvage was the perfect place for people who got beaten and abused over years. They had free-room. Had a peaceful place to recover. A giant yard to go for walks and just leaving their cares behind.

Of course it wasn't that easy. Not with the people Sonny took care of on a not regular basis.

Dean tried to stay away from the scrap yard whenever he knew the both men had a new omega there. It wasn't like he didn't like them. First off: He honestly had no clue how to deal with them in this state. And second: He wasn't exactly a sensitive or caring alpha.

He was a _hunter_.

The Winchester slammed the driver's door shut and went to the trunk to get his duffel-bag out. He felt so damn tired and worn out. He'd stay for a couple of days on the salvage, if the two old men were okay with it. If not, he'd simply rent a motel-room somewhere around Sioux Falls. At least he could have some fun there in between ...

Deep in thoughts and tired as hell he claimed the porch and went inside, looking around the hall if either of the both of them were around.  
"Bobby?!", he called out, his voice raw, "Sonny?!"

A moment later there were footfalls from upstairs and the familiar creak of one of the floorboards close to the stairs was heard.

"Comin'!", came a gruff voice back.

Robert Singer wasn't a man of whom you would think that he was a caring type. Sure he was a beta, and pretty good in dealing with people he didn't have to see all the damn time. But to those who were close to him, he could get pretty grumpy pretty soon. That was one of the many reasons Dean Winchester was amazed of the old man.

You could say what you want about him, but he was one hell of a good dad (or however you wanted to call it) to those Sonny was taking care of.

Under all the beard and calloused skin was one hell of a giant teddy-bear.

Bobby Singer appeared short after and went down the stairs. "You're gonna be the death of me, son.", he started when he was downstairs and stood right in front of the young hunter. "What took you so long?"

The seasoned mechanic took the tired looking man before him in.

"The werewolf wasn't exactly where I thought he might be.", Dean replied calmly, a small smile playing over his lips. "Got no signal up there ..."

Bobby smiled back, obviously relieved that the hunter was back in one piece. "Your room's ready – like always. Gonna prepare some grub for ya'. Beer?"

Dean nodded. "You know me old man."

Bobby's bushy eyebrows lowered. "Watch out who you're gonna call old, boy."

A smug grin formed on the hunter's lips. "So ... Jonny's gone?"

The grizzled hunter nodded as he turned around and walked ahead into the kitchen. "You know he hated that name. - And yeah. Since a couple of weeks already. - He's back with his family in California." Bobby sniffed. Obviously still not coping well with letting one of their fosterlings go. "Real nice parents, by the way. - Jonathan's a lucky boy." There was this gentle smile, Robert Singer just shared too sparely with others.

Dean went after him and slumped down on a chair at the small kitchen-table. "So they got the bastard who did this to him?" Of course they must had. Johnathan had given the police-men a detailed description of the beta that had kidnapped him from school years ago. The sixteen year old had done pretty well for the fact ... well ... that he was sixteen years old. It had taken Sonny MONTHS to get the kid back to normal. To teach him, that he wouldn't get hurt if he'd ask for something. Or that he had to get on his knees every time someone came into his room.

Actually Dean Winchester felt disgusted about stuff like that. Disgusted and nauseous when he thought about the boy's appearance when he had first seen him. All skinny and afraid of everything that looked male.

"Yeah. - Jody called back then. When he got kidnapped that son of a bitch removed his implant. Said there was a report in the system about a missed boy. And Johnathan's description fit. - They came over here a month ago, visiting him for the first time. He instantly recognized them." Bobby started to make sandwiches. "At least ... he actually did recognize them – after all that asshole had done ..."

"Sure ..." Dean's voice trailed off.

"He's going to be good." Singer obviously tried to reassure himself. "Though I'll miss the lill' guy."

Dean chuckled, a mug grin on his face. He had always known that Bobby had a soft spot for kids ... but this Johnny-boy sure as hell had been something special to him.

* * *

Sonny Gibbons parked right behind the sleek black beauty of a car. Dean was back home ... Of course Sonny knew that the hunter didn't have a real home, and though the salvage was probably the only thing (besides the Impala), where the hunter could feel safe.

"Damn it.", he cursed, his voice smoke-rough. If he had known that Dean'd come, he'd brought some pie instead of cake. For a moment he thought about heading back out and getting some for his favorite alpha. But then again ... He wouldn't drive back into town to get all bothered by the blonde petite beta that was the new cashier in the mini mart.

So he turned the key in the ignition and the old pick-up's engine died. The man grabbed the both paper-bags from the passenger's seat and got out of the car awkwardly.

As he was on his way up the porch, the phone in the front-pocket of his jeans started to vibrate and the C_otton Eyed Jo_ started to play loudly. With a silent curse he hurried up to get the front door open and let the paper-bags slide to the ground, before he fumbled for his phone.

In the last moment, he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

* * *

Dean heard the familiar rumble of Sonny's car in the driveway. A sly grin played on his lips as the memories of his last stay on the salvage came back to him. They had one hell of a night at the bar in town ... with a bunch of pretty beta-girls ... and guys.

The door flung open, C_otton Eye Jo_ was blaring and a muffled thump from paper-bags was heard.

"Gibbons here." Sonny slammed the door shut with his foot and bowed down to pick the bags back up with one hand. "Hey, Jody." He then rounded the corner into the kitchen, greeting Dean with a wink and Bobby with a nod. "Yeah ... I hear ya'."

Dean watched the older man closely, as he sat the paper bags on the cupboard beside the grizzled mechanic, his thin pony-tail worming its way out under the jacket he wore.

Bobby gave his partner (only in business) a questioning look, though he kept quite. Dean straightened in the chair and leaned forward, also listening closely. Just because he wasn't interested in getting into contact with one of those kids, didn't mean that he wasn't nosy.

Everything in the house was silent, except for the muffled voice of the sheriff on the other end of the line. "Got'cha. - Tomorrow, nine p.m., State Hospital Yankton." The man pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed over his forehead. "Can you manage an appointment with the doctor in charge? - I'd like to have some informations before I go in there and have a look at him ..."

All of a sudden, Sonny seemed troubled. He barely ever wanted to talk to a doctor before making the first contact ... it had to be real bad ... Sonny's face changed into hard lines and a touch of bitterness when he snapped the phone shut.

"What is it?", Dean instantly asked with a deep frown.

"An Omega. - They're keeping him in the psychiatric unit. The doc there ain't sure what to do with him. He's obviously pretty traumatized. - Haven't talked yet ..." Sonny sighed deeply, his gaze cast down. "Doc Harding wants to have him out of there as soon as possible obviously. He seems to think that he'd do better if there wouldn't be different persons around him all the time ..."

Bobby nodded. "Sounds like a difficult case ..."

Dean leaned back. A bit pissed that he would have to take off tomorrow. Well, he didn't have to, but he wanted to. He couldn't stand all this ... however to call that kind of agony. He had enough to do with _his_ kind of monsters. Though he knew that humans could be much worse than a shifter or demon could ever be ...

Like he used to say: _Demons I get, people are crazy. _

"I'll go and grab a shower. - Get some sleep and gonna head out first light tomorrow morning.", with that the hunter was on his feet.

Bobby and Sonny stared at him for a brief moment. "You know you can stay, son. - There's no reason for you to leave." Sonny ran his thump and pointing-finger over his moustache, eying the younger man – somehow – pleadingly. He hadn't seen the boy in quite some time and didn't want to see him leave that early again, throwing himself into the next hunt.

Dean gave him a smile, pulling his lower lip a bit more upwards than usual. A sign that he wanted something, but somehow couldn't bring himself to do so. "I know. - It's just ... you know ..." He sighed.

The man nodded. "You wanna be gone before I come home with him ..."

Dean nodded.

The hunter went into his room and took a shower, before he slumped down on his bed, completely spent and exhausted. Though, after a couple of hours sleep he woke up again and went downstairs. It wasn't quite as late as he thought it had to be yet.

After a round of watching TV he started on dinner, since Bobby and Sonny were nowhere to be found. They hadn't even left a note ... But Sonny's Pickup was gone ...

Two hours later they turned back up. Both men seemed pensive and silent, when they came back into the house, carrying shopping bags from the mall in their hands.

"Didn't know you both wanted to decorate ...", Dean joked as he lurked out of the kitchen.

Bobby Singer huffed and put the bags on the floor beside the kitchen-entrance. So did Sonny. "We were in the hospital, smartass.", the grizzled mechanic explained.

Dean tossed the spatula into the sink and turned around. For the first time truly looking at the both friends of him more closer. And holy shit. They seemed bothered and sad ... and somehow disgusted.

"Talked to the doc of the omega ...", Sonny continued pensively. "Had a look at the boy too ..."

"I take it. - It didn't go well. Did he spit at you? Tossed something at you?" The hunter seemed to be pretty amused. Sure, Sonny had told him about some of his experiences with traumatized omegas. Sure omegas didn't react any different as others though. "Got some jell-o into your hair again?"

Sonny Gibbons glared at his younger friend.

"Quite the opposite, Dean. - I'm not sure if we're gonna get the boy to talk.", Bobby explained silently. "If he's even able to talk ..."

Dean's face fell. Okay, that wasn't funny at all. The both seemed pretty serious and despite the fact, that they had been shopping for the kid they were going to pick up the next couple of days, it had to be pretty bad. Bad enough to make Sonny to hurry up with things.

And then there was this scent ... it was faint, but it was definitely _omega_ and everywhere around Sonny. It wasn't like Dean hadn't smelled an omega yet, but hell. They smelled simply delicious. - Specially this one.

"That bad?", the hunter pressed the subject. Now they had his whole attention. "Do they at least know who it was? Do they have any lead?"

Bobby went straight for his iron reserves of the real good whiskey and got three glasses.

Dean sat down opposite of Sonny at the small table and glanced up at Bobby worriedly. Now that he sat at opposite of Sonny, the faint scent of the omega got more intensive. Not like he had been real close to him or if there had been body-contact. Though there was this faint scent of something special just an omega had.

"Nada." Bobby sat down and poured a giant amount of whiskey in each's glass.

Sonny grabbed his and gulped the first glass down, putting it back onto the table and waited for another shot. "The boy was buried under a heap of rotting corpses. - There were six others. High likely omegas. All shot.", Sonny leaned back.

"Wait ..." Dean frowned. "You're talking about the grave with seven omegas in it? - The thing in the news about two weeks ago? - Thought they were all dead?"

Sonny nodded. "They told the press that they're all dead. - That's why Jody asked us if we could take care of the boy. She doesn't want anything seeping through." He sighed, emptying the second glass. "The killer's still out there somewhere and they've no lead. - The omega's their only witness."

"When the hikers found the mass-grave, they were already rotting. Just when the police and the forensics turned up and started to load the corpses on the truck they noticed that one of them still had a pulse ...", Bobby started to explain. "He was in a pretty bad condition, but made it through the surgery alive."

"Gunshot-wound?", Dean asked in disbelieve.

Sonny nodded. "Stomach. - They've no clue how he survived. They just know he did. - Though he was pretty out of it. Turned the room in the ICU into a field of rubble. The kid freaked out completely in there. They had to sedate him for nearly a week, then transfered him to the psychiatric unit ..." Sonny shook his head, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I didn't see a lot of him today. - But for what the doc said ... he's pretty traumatized. He doesn't let anyone near him."

Dean huffed and turned the glass in his hand thoughtfully. The strong smell of the omega still in his nose ... something about it seemed off ... and then again so completely pleasant. Okay, the Winchester hadn't often smelled an omega in his life ... but of all he could remember, none of them smelled like _that_. Hell, he couldn't even describe what that scent smelled like. It was a mixture of elder, musk and something that had to be HIM.

Bobby skipped his whiskey back and shook his head.

"But what I saw ... Me for my part ... I haven't seen something like that EVER. And I've seen a lot so far. - The kid's beyond ... EVERYTHING. He's malnourished and looks like he's been dragged through hell." Sonny looked up, pity in his eyes.  
"Even worse is, that they think that he's mute. - Has healed wounds on his vocal cords ... like someone made him swallow acrid. - So that he can't scream or talk to anyone ... it's ... I honestly haven't seem something like that yet." Sonny was repeating himself ... but he obviously couldn't wrap his mind around what he'd seen yet.

Dean remembered the pictures of the grave from the news. The corpses had already start to rot, but there were also clearly visible bruises and wounds ... And the kid had spent god knew how long buried beneath them ...

* * *

It was the very next morning.

Sonny and Bobby were up and around already, preparing Johnny's room for the new inhabitant. That was one of the reasons why Dean got up that "_early_" anyway, since the room was right beside his.

When he passed it, he saw Sonny and the grizzled man shoving the furniture around. Despite the bed that stood quite in the middle of the room, they had placed two mattresses above another in the corner furthest from the door. A bile of pillows, blankets and a colorful bedding on it.

For a moment Dean wondered ... but then again he reminded himself that he didn't have a clue about Sonny's business. Just like the elder psychiatrist didn't have a clue of Dean's job.

The hunter was about to pour himself some coffee into a mug, when he saw Sonny hurrying out of the house. He chuckled and shook his head as he glanced at the watch in the kitchen.

Like always the ex-con was too late. He wouldn't make it to the hospital within ten minutes ... Not even when he'd floor the gas-pedal.

Actually, after Dean had slept over the whole thing ... he didn't think that it was too bad if he wasn't out of the house just then. A fact that frightened him a bit. And though ... something inside him wanted him to wait and smell the omegas scent again. As if that _something_ wanted to figure out what it was that made him smell like that.

AND, the boy wouldn't leave the room anyway for some time. They always used to take longer ... depending on how bad they were off.

Dean heard the whine of the engine of Sonny's pickup and a stammer, and a loud curse. The hunter sighed deeply and gazed out of the window, watching moustache-man flipping the hood open and glaring at something close to the engine.

The hunter sighed and chuckled, pretty amused that it wasn't just him who was haunted by bad luck at some days. When he saw Sonny slamming the hood shut he flinched slightly, nearly spilling some of his coffee over his shoes.

As it turned out, Bobby's car was still in the garage, without wheels and breaks ... and Sonny's pickup had been the only functioning vehicle (beside Dean's) on the yard.

"Dude – NO.", Dean protested as he laced his shoes. "No way. - No one drives baby but me, and you know that, man." He looked up. "But I can drive you to the hospital. - And if the boy pukes on my leather upholstery, you're gonna clean it up." He gave Sonny a strict look.

Sonny just grinned about how protective the hunter was over his baby. - Sometimes he wished he'd act like that when it came to a beta or omega. Something real, not a piece of metal ...

"It's time you find a mate, Dean. - It's not healthy like that." Sonny joked and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Shut up and get into the car before I'm deciding otherwise and you can figure out another way to get the nutcase over here." Sure Dean didn't mean what he said. He would've driven Sonny anywhere he wanted him to. He owed the man ... and Sonny knew that.

The man had saved Dean from a life he had never wanted to live. Had saved him in ways, no one else could understand. John – his father – had done whatever he could do to prepare his son for this life after Mary and little Adam died in the house-fire. He had tried to prepare him for the monsters in the darkness. The ones in the closet, the ones in the shadows.

And John had failed. He had driven his son away.

Dean had never been mad at the old man. EVER. Though he didn't want this life – and yet here he was. Fighting what his father had been fighting until his last breath.

_Fate. _

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Impala pulled up in front of the hospital, as close as possible to the main-entrance. When they entered the building, Dean followed his friend inside and let himself being led on the fourth floor, where doctor Harding was already waiting for them.

He led them through the locked down door into the station. They passed the nurse's office, which looked pretty much like in the old movies. It was secured with giant glass-windows, where the staff had a good few over the holding area.

The doctor didn't stop. He just told one of the pretty beta-nurses that they'd go into room 13a if someone would be looking for him. When they finally reached their destination in the clinically white corridor, the doctor stopped and turned around to face the two men.

The door was flanked with two male nurses, obviously watching over it, so that no unauthorized person got inside. A pretty normal procedure in cases like that.

Like already mentioned: Omegas were the most precious beings on god's planet.

"Here we are. - The kid's probably in his blanket-fort. Like I explained yesterday ... he barely leaves it." The doc cleared his throat, watching Sonny and the hunter for a long moment. "I had to send my alphas home. - Something about him makes them go crazy ... I never saw something like that. They actually planned a riot because I am going to let him leave." He chuckled nervously. "And under normal circumstances I wouldn't. - I just have the feeling that he won't get better over here. And I know that you're the best man for cases like this ..." There was so much confidence in the doctor's eyes, when he locked his gaze with Sonny's. "We gave him a shot half an hour ago. As from experience I'd say that was the best solution to make the transfer as stressless as possible for him and you ..."

Finally the doctor opened the door with his key and pushed it open. "He should be out for the count by now ..."

Sonny nodded. Though he narrowed the makeshift blanket-fort in the corner furthest from the door with exquisite care. The last thing he wanted was to scare the boy even more. So he watched out for it, that he made noises while he narrowed and on the other side that he wasn't too loud.

It wouldn't be any good to spook him off. It would just make it heavier to get through to him.

"Who're you?", the doctor asked, as they watched Sonny approaching the fort.

"A friend.", Dean answered shortly. "Sonny's car gave up on him this morning and he needed someone to get him here ..."

The doc nodded to himself.

Sonny bowed down and lurked inside the fort. His moustache twitched with an honest smile. "Hey there, kiddo.", he whispered. "Time to get you home, huh?"

A pair of hazel-green eyes blinked sleepily. Whatever they had given him, he didn't care that there was this man now. He didn't care, that the man was taking his hideout apart. Hell, he didn't care, when the man picked him up as if he weighted nothing.

The omega could smell the alpha's scent and a hint of panic crossed his features. But he couldn't bother himself to care. Whatever had been in the syringe had taken the fear away and dazed him. Hell, he felt so damn sleepy all of a sudden.

Sonny laid the tall form on a gurney, the doc had wheeled into the room a moment before.

Dean stared at the man on the gurney flabbergasted, then he looked up at his old friend. "You were talking about a _kid_, I thought? That's a _man_. - He's at least twenty-four, dude." He huffed out a bark.

"He's younger than me, boy. - So yes, he's a kid. Somewhere out there's his family, maybe still hoping that he's coming home one day. He's someone's kid. - Now he's ours for his time being." Sonny seemed so serious and so unbelievable sad.

"Yeah ... I just thought ... you know ... my car ain't exactly as big as your pickup-truck, man." A smirk built on the hunter's face. "And he?" Dean glanced at the young man on the gurney. "He's a freaking sasquatch ..."

Sonny smiled. "We're gonna figure it out."

The doc spread a woolen blanket over the man who was already half asleep and pulled it up to his shoulders. "Fine. - I'll get on the Salvage after my shift. Then I'll fill you in the things you don't know yet."

Sonny gave him a short not. "That'd be great." He shared a look with Dean. "Lets get him settled before the sedatives lose their effect and we gonna have a problem with him while driving ..."

The hunter gave back a short nod and they said his goodbyes to the doc. The Winchester then took his place beside the gurney, glancing at the pale form from time to time.

Through half-opened eyes, and dazed mind he could see someone else walking beside him ... he could smell another alpha close to him. He blinked his eyes open lazily, his fingers twitching.

For a split moment their looks met, and the green-eyed freckled alpha smiled down at him.

This one's scent smelled like so much more ... like safety, warmth and comfort.

"Hey there, buddy." Dean said softly – because he didn't know what to do or say else, when his gaze locked for a brief moment with the younger man's one.

_... to be continued_

* * *

**Sooo ... what do you guys think? **

**YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE? :P**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Settled

**THANKS A BUNCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!**

_WARNINGS: I had a hard time writing this chapter. Hell knows why ... _

_I read through it a couple of times ... and it still feels bumpy all the way._

* * *

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 2 ~ Getting Settled**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_Through half-opened eyes, and dazed mind he could see someone else walking beside him ... he could smell another alpha close to him. He blinked his eyes open lazily, his fingers twitching._

_For a split moment their looks met, and the green-eyed freckled alpha smiled down at him._

_This one's scent smelled like so much more ... like safety, warmth and comfort._

_"Hey there, buddy." Dean said softly – because he didn't know what to do or say else, when his gaze locked for a brief moment with the younger man's one._

* * *

NOW:

They settled the half-conscious omega on the backseat, wrapped in a blanket. The skinny man laid there, curled up, his eyes half-open.

Sonny sat beside him, the young omega's feet resting in his lap, while they drove.

Dean glanced every now and then into the rearview-mirror, checking on his friend and HIM. Pretty soon after they had left the driveway for the ambulance, the Impala was filled with the unmistakable stench of the omega. Sweet and luscious ... and scared.

Besides that ... there was also a faint smell of something different ... something that called to him ...

Oh God, how Dean hated being drawn to someone like that. Okay, he had never felt drawn to someone in this unique way. - Not ever. And he decided that he hated it.

Usually it was him to whom others felt drawn to. The omega should feel that kind of thing towards him, not the other way around.

When they finally entered the gate that led onto the salvage, the hunter blew out a sigh of relieve. He felt uncomfortable and then again cozy around the omega. He had no clue if it was because the man was actually an omega, or because he hadn't got laid the past couple of weeks ... or because of his luring scent.

Finally arriving at the house, the hunter spotted the grizzled, bearded man on the porch, obviously waiting for their return. He wore a tense smile on his face, when Dean and Sonny got out of the car.

Some time during the past ten minutes of their drive, the omega had started to get more and more restless, as if the drugs were wearing off. He started to curl up further into himself, pulled his feet from Sonny's lap and whimpered silently.

"They sedated him?" There was a hint of being-pissed-off in the old man's voice.

Dean didn't say anything. - This wasn't his job anyway. He had just been the driver ... then again, when he glanced through the window into the backseat-area and met a pair of dazed hazel-green eyes, his heart skipped a beat.

Life wasn't fair. No one should go through things like that kid probably had to. Something around the hunter's heart tightened dangerously.

"Fine. Lets get him out of there ..." Sonny sighed and leaned inside, extending his hand in a friendly gesture. "C'mon, boy. - It's more comfortable inside ..."

But the man just scrambled away from him, pushing his back up against the door in his back weakly.

"Drugs wearing off?" Bobby stood now at the hood of Dean's car, watching the situation from a save distance. He didn't want to crowd the young man. Though it would become a problem to get the kid inside when he was like that.

Sonny glanced at the old man and nodded bitterly. When he returned his attention at the frightened being, he was met with scared, panicking, tearing up eyes.

"It's okay, kiddo. - We're not going to hurt you. We've prepared a room for ya'. - A cosy bed ..." Sonny talked softly, his voice low and calm.

But the omega didn't seem to understand. Or he understood and didn't believe what moustache-man was saying. Either way it was a problem they had to work on first.

The very next moment – neither of them saw it coming – the door, the omega was leaning against, got wrenched open. The man fell backwards and got caught by a pair of strong arms, which scooped him up in the very second.

The omega was too baffled to protest, nor to defend himself.

The hunter shifted him a bit and adjusted his grip.

Bobby stared daggers at him. Sonny looked rather puzzled, but seemed to accept Dean's procedure. Or he was going to punch him later for doing it.

Either way, Dean was cool with it. The boy needed to get out of the car before the sedatives lessened further and it'd get close to impossible to get the guy out of _his_ car without struggle.

"You're gonna bite, pinch or try to punch me and I'll drop you." Dean sounded severe, but there was this soft smile and the warm expression in his eyes, a lightness in his words that made him sound harmless. "Are we clear?"

Sam stole a short glance at the man, not clearly answering. He just cast his look back down and curled up into himself, pressing his arms tight against his chest and let himself being carried. He didn't look around, nor gave a lot of attention at his surroundings.

His mind was too fuzzy to understand. His brain felt too spongy to translate between his ear and brain.

Just when he got eased down on a soft surface, the omega dared to move again. He instantly was in the corner, his back pressed into the walls. He buried his face in between his knees, sucking in his own scent deeply.

He felt gentle hands slipping away from him and a cozy fabric covering him from the front. Soon he felt even warmer and slightly relaxing as soon as the pregnant scent of the male alpha was fading slowly.

Dean squat beside the mattresses for a few minutes sucking in deep breaths full of the omega's scent, before he got back to his feet and stepped back.

Bobby and Sonny stood in the doorway, watching the hunter closely. When the Winchester was out of the room, Bobby shut the door carefully and whirled around to face the younger man.

"What the hell, Dean?", he barked at him, lowering his voice so he wouldn't yell. Though he sounded pretty pissed.

The hunter stilled and cocked both eyebrows at the older man. "What?", he asked, slightly annoyed, "It worked, didn't it?"

A big hand landed on Bobby's shoulder, and Sonny smirked at him. "It worked, Bobby. Guess Dean's right about this." Then he looked at the younger man. "Next time you do something stupid like that, I'm gonna punch you, boy. - This could've gone down the wrong way too."

The hunter gave him a short nod, doubting that it actually could have gone south. - It had felt like just knew what to do right then. As if he knew, that the omega wouldn't freak out. Maybe because he knew that there were still sedatives in the man's system that weakened him. Or maybe because ... _just because. _

They went downstairs then, pouring themselves some coffee with a shot of whiskey. Bobby prepared a plate with peanutbutter-banana-sandwiches and a huge glass of apple-cider. He cut the sandwich in small pieces and put it on a tray, right beside the glass.

"Food's ready.", Bobby stated and placed the tray in front of Sonny.

The man gave him a thankful nod. "Thanks."

He then took the tray and disappeared upstairs, just to return without it minutes later. "Let's wait and see ... but I doubt he's going to touch it. - For what Harding said earlier, he haven't touched anything but hot chocolate and coffee so far ..."

Dean glanced up, still caught in the haze of the omega's scent. "He looks even more screwed than the others so far ..." He bit his lower lip pensively.

"None of the others had been buried beneath corpses ... we gotta wait for Harding for more informations. - I don't wanna get in there without being prepared." Sonny sighed and took a zip from his coffee.

Usually Sonny didn't relent on those kind of reports. So it meant he wanted to be hyper careful with the omega upstairs. That he didn't dare to do anything that could spook him off further. Obviously the alpha wasn't sure that he could help the man with his usual tactics ...

"Guess we'll see how he's really doin' as soon as the sedatives wear off." Bobby brushed over his beard. He gazed at Dean, who didn't look anymore, as he was in a hurry to take off and leave the Salvage behind. "What about you?"

"What about me?" The hunter glanced up at his old friend.

"You don't look like you're in a hurry to leave anymore ..." Bobby was a beta, but he sure as hell could read people better than alphas were able to smell them.

The younger man leaned back with a deep sigh. Something crossed his face right then and he gave Bobby a sly grin. "Guess I'm gonna stick around longer. - Therefore I don't need to pay for a place to sleep ... and food."

Rather surprised, Sonny looked the hunter over and huffed. Something was definitely off about that statement. Mostly the Winchester couldn't wait to hit the road as soon as they had an omega under their roof. Anyway. Maybe it was because Dean needed this. Needed rest and some distance from hunting. He sure as hell looked like he needed it, and neither of the older men would deny him that.

"Fine. - I guess then I've to make a run for supplies." Bobby muttered into his beard. "And pick up some stuff for the kid ..."

Dean was on his feet in no time. "With what car?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yours, you idjit.", Bobby gave back gruffly, "Or do you see any other moveable vehicles around the yard?"

"You're not gonna drive my baby.", Dean stated and fumbled in his jacket for the keys. "I'm comin' with."

"Fine." Bobby grinned. "Sonny?" He looked down at his troubled seeming friend. "Write down what you're gonna need for the boy, 'kay? - I'll check the storage."

* * *

It was late afternoon, when they came back from their shopping-trip from the mall. Both men looked utterly exhausted and wasted. They brought paper-bags and shopping bags inside and stored them on the small kitchen-table and beside of it on the floor.

Sonny leaned against the cupboard and watched the both men slumping down in the chairs with a mug grin. "Had fun?"

Both glared at him. "They've summer-sale ...", was all Bobby had to say about it. "What about the omega?"

"Drunk the cider. - But left the sandwich." He looked concerned.

"Ain't bad. - He'll need time. - Bought some protein and vitamin powder. Might as well tryin' milkshakes for starters." Bobby pulled two big plastic-bottles from one of the paper-bags and placed them on the table. "As long as we don't know why he won't touch the food – because obviously he's malnourished and has to be hungry as hell – we can't do anything."

Sonny nodded.

Dean watched the both men discuss and listened closely. He had no clue why he was that interested in the case ... and he actually tried to tell himself that he didn't care. And though ... he still had the boy's scent in his nose, making him all gooey and confused.

* * *

They didn't have to wait for long. The three men barely had stored the bought things, when it knocked on the front-door. Bobby opened it and greeted doc Harding and the sheriff – Jody Mills.

They settled down in the living-room with coffee and cookies (because Sonny always took care of his guests like that. Bobby on the other side couldn't be bothered as much.)

"Okay ..." The sheriff pulled a file from the bag she carried with and laid it on the table. It was thick and seemed heavy, and Dean wondered how they could have that much informations about a man no one knew. "That's the omega's file."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Omega?", he asked with a lough. "Doesn't he have a name?"

The thick white-grey eyebrows of the doc furrowed. "No. - Since he doesn't talk, and since he doesn't have an implanted device ... We tried to let him write it down. - But he wouldn't touch anything. "

The hunter growled at that. How could some bastard do something like that to another being? This kind of people were worse as the monsters he was hunting.

"In this file's everything we know. His wounds, the way he had been found, how he acted ... everything that could help you to make him speak, or tell us who this did." Jody laid her hand on the folder and looked Sonny in the eyes. "Me and the doc put it together for ya'."

Moustache-man nodded. "That's good. - What about the eating-thing? Is there something physical?"

The doc shook his head. "We made all tests and examinations a couple of days after the surgery. - There were several lacerations, bruises and small wounds. Most of them were old ones anyway. So we think that those he had when he was found, where from the transport. - Whoever made up the grave didn't bother to check if they were truly dead. Or he simply didn't care. The only wound that could've killed him was the bullet in his stomach." The doctor paused. "For the lack of appetite. - I tended to the conclusion, that it's something psychological. But that's on you to find out, Mister Gibbons."

"Are there any signs of sexual abuse?" Sonny asked the question as if he was ordering another beer in a bar.

The doctor sighed. "Yes. There are. - But they are older ones. Except the rupture he had on his prepuce ..." It was obviously unpleasant for the man to talk about that topic. "But it's all in there.", he pointed at the folder.

Sonny just nodded. "There's no way to tell for how long he was in the hands of the guy or woman?"

Both, the sheriff and the doctor shook their heads.

"There's not even a report that'd fit on him. - Not from the list of missing omegas.", the sheriff answered.

"Means, he probably got taken before he got his chip. - Or he never had one?" Sonny couldn't quite believe that. "Maybe the one who took him cut it out?"

Doc Harding shook his head. "No way. We would've found at least a small scar. He was clean back then." He cleared his throat. "But we implanted one into him right after the sheriff told us that there's no fitting report. - The datas and the serial number are in there too." He leaned back, sucking in a deep breath through his nose. "The kid got something else on him though ... there's a tattoo high on his neck, right below his scalp ... a bar code."

The three men's eyebrows wandered up high on their forehead.

"A what?" Dean's voice high-pitched.

"All of the dead ones had one somewhere on their bodies. - We haven't found any reports about them either that'd fit on their age or appearance. - That's why we think whoever had those kids ... he had them ever since they were born. - Or a couple of months, maybe a few years, later." The sheriff put another folder ont he table. "These are murders from about twenty-four years ago. It'd fit. All small families with little kids. The murderer killed the parents and took the two to five-year olds, but left the older siblings behind. Though we are looking for any relatives that'd be able to identify one of the kids."

"That's about the time you can smell what status they are going to have ...", Sonny muttered thoughtfully. "They were all omegas, weren't they?"

The sheriff shrugged. "High likely. But from the way the bodies were disfigured by the time we got there it's not that easy to tell. I still have to wait for the results on that."

"They never found the bastard?", Bobby spoke up, visibly irritated and angry by now.

The sheriff nodded. "So ... IF the man upstairs is one of these kids ... then he's in between twenty-five and twenty-seven years old and has been through one hell of a lot. - But he's our only chance to get a hand on the psychopath who did that."

Not that they wouldn't care less if it had been alphas or betas. - But killing omegas, not to mention torturing them, was even worse.

"Why doing something like that?" Dean shook his head in disgust. "Besides ... the pictures I saw on the news looked close to an execution to me ..."

The sheriff nodded.

"And why discard the bodies somewhere where they'd be found? Why not burying or burning them?", Dean asked, the wheels in his mind running a hundred miles per hour.

"We don't know. - That's why we need the omega's help." The sheriff cleared her throat. "We're afraid that the killer is still out there somewhere. - That's why we told the press that they were all dead. I don't want anyone besides us to know that one of the kids survived." She inhaled deeply. "Is that clear?", she mainly seemed to eye Dean, who nodded. "No word to anyone."

The men nodded in union.

They talked for a while longer over other private things, before they said their goodbyes and Sheriff Mills and doc Harding left.

* * *

It was warm and cozy and it didn't smell like he had to vomit from the acrid smell of everything he hated so much.

It was all the things he hadn't felt in a long time.

The omega knew he was somewhere else ... not in the hospital anymore at least. This room didn't look, nor smell like hospital. Though he didn't dare to touch the sandwich, nor to leave his place on the mattresses.

His eyes swept over to the giant king-sized bed in the middle of the room, right under the windows. It didn't look like anyone was occupying it. At least not recently.

The pillows and the comforter did look untouched too.

But that didn't mean, that there wouldn't come someone and sleep in it anytime soon. - It was already darkening outside, and there were voices that came from downstairs. Sure as hell they wouldn't leave him where he was right now ... they would drag him up their anytime soon.

Because that was what beds were there for, right?

The voices were muffled and he didn't understand what they were saying. - To be honest, the omega didn't even want to understand a single word of what they were talking about.

He'd see soon enough what these people had in plan for him. Maybe not now, nor in the next couple of days. But when he'd be better, when he'd look more like a human being – then – high likely – they'd come for him.

The omega tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders and slid down, always having the wall against his back, facing the door.

Silent tears started to run down his nose and cheeks. He actually didn't know what to do, or how to escape. He had thought he finally gotten out. That his father would be the one and only monster that'd come for him. But obviously the man had been right. He hadn't lied when he said to him, that he wasn't alone, that there were others like him out there.

That there was no escape ... That the world outside the farm was way worse than any of him or his sisters and brothers could possibly imagine.

* * *

_Four days later ... _

Except for hanging around and watching TV, the hunter hadn't done a lot. He kind of was waiting for the omega to try and come downstairs, or to get nosy enough to leave the room, or even try to check out the house. _But nada._

Maybe it was just to early though. Maybe he needed some more time.

His instincts told the Winchester to make sure that the kid was alright before he'd take on another job. Instincts he honestly didn't know he had.

He didn't feel uneasy or anything, though when there was the remarkable stench of the omega all over the house, and especially upstairs. Quite the opposite was the fact to be honest. The thing he didn't like about it was, that there wasn't just the man's typical omega-scent. There was also fear and distress lingering in the air, haunting their inhabitants 24/7.

Dean was actually hanging around on the couch in the living room, when Sonny thumped down the staircase, dripping-wet and with a washbowl in one hand, as well as a towel slung around his neck. Looked like their washing-session ended as well as the last four tries within the past days.

Sonny was quite upset and angry. Obviously kind of impatient too.

The older man slammed the basin on the ground and a loudly hissed "Damn it!" spilled from his lips, giving the basin a final kick with his boot. Dean watched him, as he tore the towel from around his neck and wiped over his face with it. "Son of a bitch!", he yelled angrily.

This was quite the first time, that the hunter saw the older man _that_ furious. Usually Sonny was the alpha who used to keep his feelings under control. The one who kept his temper down, no matter what.

"Didn't work any better as yesterday?" Dean didn't joke. He sensed the older man's despair about the situation he was in.

A situation he had brought himself into.

Two days, and Sonny hadn't even gotten as much as a glimpse of the omega. The kid simply refused to get into contact with him. He was still too frightened and terrified of everyone and everything.

"I just don't get it ..." Sonny grumbled. "He's so freakin' terrified of me ..." The man looked at his younger friend. "I don't get him to open up a bit. - Not even getting him to take my damn hand ..." He huffed out a breath. "He's already reeking and won't even get himself clean... What the hell have they done to him?" There was lack of understanding in his gravely voice.

Dean made a thoughtful noise. Then he swung his legs from the couch and jumped to his feet. "How did that ...", he pointed at Sonny's soaking wet shirt and jeans, "... even happen?"

Moustache-man blew out a breath and shook his head. "Thought I'd get him to clean himself up on the mattress. I had him already a feet away from the basin ... - I've made a fast movement, and he scrambled backwards, sent the basin right into my freaking face ..."

Dean chuckled amused. "So he ain't aggressive?"

Sonny shook his head. "He's freakin' terrified."

Dean nodded to himself and eyed the basin for a moment. Then he walked over to it and picked it up, taking the red thing in a bit longer.

"Mind if I try my luck?" The hunter rose both eyebrows, eying his old friend with big emerald-green eyes.

Sonny chuckled amused. Alone the thought that Dean Winchester even suggested to help another man getting cleaned up and dressed into fresh clothes made him feel funny.

"Guess you can't make it any worse ... but don't blame me if you're looking like a soaked poodle later." Sonny still grinned from ear to ear, when Dean made his way upstairs. "Towels and washclothes are in the bathroom ...", he called after the younger alpha.

Dean just offered a small glance over his shoulder, before he disappeared into the corridor.

What the hell was riding him lately? He had no clue how to deal with someone who was traumatized. Hell, he didn't even had an idea of how to make it work without getting either of the both of them drenched ...

Reaching the omega's room, he stopped, staring at the door handle, before he pushed it down ...

_... to be continued_

* * *

_... like I said ... I'm not completely happy with this chapter ... not at all ...  
_

_though, maybe someone has some bacon left for me? _


	3. Chapter 3 Calling Me Names

_**GRATEFUL THANKS TO**_ SingReader, Dolly-Lolly, samisnotevil, steelcandy, wilddracarys, SatanicLucifer, gothpandaotaku, Deatherella, FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09, JoC27, watergoddesskasey & guests**_ FOR REVIEWING!_**

* * *

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 3 ~ Calling Me Names**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_"Guess you can't make it any worse ... but don't blame me if you're looking like a soaked poodle later." Sonny still grinned from ear to ear, when Dean made his way upstairs. "Towels and washclothes are in the bathroom ...", he called after the younger alpha._

_Dean just offered a small glance over his shoulder, before he disappeared into the corridor._

_What the hell was riding him lately? He had no clue how to deal with someone who was traumatized. Hell, he didn't even had an idea of how to make it work without getting either of the both of them drenched ..._

_Reaching the omega's room, he stopped, staring at the door handle, before he pushed it down ..._

* * *

NOW:

Dean hesitated, as he laid his hand on the door handle. All of a sudden he wasn't convinced anymore, that it was a good idea to try his luck. What if he'd do something wrong? What if he'd screw the omega up some more?

The hunter shoved the unpleasant thoughts away and pushed the handle down. He then opened the door widely and went inside, closing it behind him again. Dean took exquisite care, not to throw it shut like he used to, or to just let it slide into the lock. Instead, he pushed the handle back down and let go of it, when the door was closed, making as less loud noises as possible.

Without even bearing a look towards the mattresses, he went into the bathroom, stored the basin back into the closet and laid four towels on the edge of the sink, as well as a washcloth.

When he came back into the bedroom, he let the bathroom-door open and walked towards the mattress, but stopped a couple of feet before he would reach it. He eyed the slightly moving heap of fabric in the corner of the room for a long moment.

Nope, Dean couldn't make out where the man's head had to be, but the guy sure as hell didn't make a headstand, so it much likely was, where it was used to be. Man, the guy had himself wrapped up in the blanket like a crawler in a cocoon.

"Hey ...", it was hesitant and thin ... and so not alpha-like. Dean bowed down a bit, his gaze glued to the form in the corner. "I'm Dean ..."

Maybe talking wasn't such a good Idea, since the wrapped up form started to tremble instantly as he had spoken up.

The hunter sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth and narrowed further until he reached the very edge of the mattresses. He then sat down on it and leaned against the wall with his back, less than a foot away from the omega.

Oh man, the guys scent was breath-taking (except the unpleasant reek that was there too).

"I'm telling you what, kiddo. - I'm gonna unwrap you from the cocoon of yours. Then I'm gonna scoop you up and get you into the bathroom, where you'll take a shower and get all squeaky clean again. Then you're gonna get dressed in a fresh set of clothes and lay down on the bed. Meanwhile I'm gonna put the blankets and the sheets from your mattresses and get some fresh ones on them. When that's done, I'm gonna check on your stitches and patch them up with fresh bandages. - When _that's_ done you can wrap yourself up in the blankets again. That's the plan. Deal?" The hunter probably babbled but he didn't care.

He didn't really awaited a respond either and was rather surprised when the bundle of fabric moved a bit and a pair of hazel-green wary eyes appeared behind a small slit.

"I'll take that as a yes." And with that, Dean was on his feet and laid his hands on the blankets. He didn't let the man before him have any time to overthink what was going on. Dean just worked as fast as he possibly could, to unwrap the guy.

And as he had explained, he got to his feet and scooped the bony figure up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

By the time he eased him onto the closed lid of the toilet, the boy was whimpering and trembling, his long arms wrapped around his middle.

Dean looked down at him, his face plastered with hard, worried lines. When he was able to tear his look away from the man, he went over to the shower stall and adjusted the water, so that it was a bit warmer as _he_ liked to have his showers.

Dean then kneeled down before the Omega and laid his hands on the man's knees, who instantly flinched away from the touch. He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, rocking forth and back.

Dean was honestly stunned about how a tall guy like him was able to find enough place to sit like that on the toilet. The man was a mess ... Naked as he was, he looked rather pathetic and lost ... and ... He sighed heavily.

The hunter laid his hands on Sam's knees again and held them, so that the omega couldn't draw away again. He then unwrapped those long arms from his legs and pushed his knees with gentle force down.

"We need to get you cleaned up.", Dean said calmly. "Do you understand me?"

The omega stole a wary glance through shaggy chestnut-brown hair at the hunter. Then he nodded.

"Good. - That's a start, huh?" Dean smiled proudly. Maybe he wasn't able to talk, but he knew now, that the omega understood what he was saying. "Fine. I'll help you gettin' undressed. - It's much easier to get cleaned up as in a basin ... not with all that grease on you."

The omega stole another wary glance.

"You got a name?" The hunter didn't want to push his luck, but nodding and shaking the head was way better than no reaction at all.

The omega cocked his head to the side, stealing another glance at the alpha's face.

Now Dean was curious. Did the man have a name and couldn't speak? Or didn't he have one and just didn't know what to say, or how to tell him?

Sam unwrapped one of his arms from his middle and laid his hand on the back of his neck as if to say that the bar code was as much as his name.

Dean frowned, though he tried to not showing his anger and confusion about the omega's answer.

"Okay ... we'll figure something out. - I sure as hell won't call you by a number." He chuckled and shook his head. "Well then. I guess we've to find a name for ya' too, huh?" He paused, catching the omega's look for a brief second, before the younger man cast his look back down and wrapped his arms back around his middle. "But for now ... we're just getting you cleaned up."

No response. What didn't make Dean that unhappy. This was more as he had thought he'd get after what Sonny had told them how difficult it was for him to get in contact with the omega.

They worked in silence – well, mainly Dean worked, the omega just sat there, frozen and terrified by the looks of it. But the alpha ignored his trembling and the tears that were running down the man's face. They had to get him cleaned up. - THAT was their priority right now. At least it was Dean's. No one would be able to stand the omega's smell anymore in a couple of days.

Dean stripped the hospital-gown from the younger man's torso and then told him to stand up. Despite his expectations the omega rose to his feet, covering with his incredibly big hands as much of himself as possible, when the pants were gone.

The hunter urged the man on to step under the shower without words, ignoring every flinch of him when he actually made body-contact.

The temperature of the water seemed to be okay, since the omega held his face into the stream of water and let it soak through his hair. After a while, the omega seemed to relax under the warm water and he turned around, letting it run over his neck, shoulders and back.

The alpha hadn't a lot of time to pay that much attention to the omega's body. But the parts of him that drew his attention looked well defined. Okay, maybe there was a bit less meat on those bones, but other than that the omega was one hell of a looker.

Dean shoved those thoughts away before the taller man could notice something and hurried up to get the omega's hair and the rest of him lathered. As fast as he had soaped the man up, he was about to rinse him off again, starting with his hair.

When he was done, Dean turned the water off and stepped back, giving the omega room. Though he didn't move. The omega just stood there. Shivering and dripping wet ... All he did was to steal a shy glance at the alpha.

The Winchester sighed and rubbed over his face. "C'mon out. - Lets get you dried off before you catch a cold on top of everything else." He was partly soaking wet himself, but having the man getting clean was a giant win on his side, so he didn't bother.

The hunter laid one of the fluffy towels into the man's hands and ordered him with soft voice to dry his face and hair off.

What he actually did.

Dean took over the rest of the body. And holy crap – that omega had _long_ legs ... may hairy as hell ... but ... Dean's thoughts trailed off and he stopped himself right then. This wasn't going to help either of them right now.

The younger man soon seemed exhausted and tired and was getting pale. So the Winchester let him sit down on the toilet again, where he stripped plaid pyjama bottoms over the omega's calves. When he was done, he laid the soft flannel-shirt in the younger man's lap and waited.

But the omega didn't even seem to notice the offer right before him. So Dean rose to his feet and tipped the man's head up, brushing the shirt over his head. The omega then slipped into the sleeves by himself.

"You're gonna lay down on the bed on your back. - I'll go and get fresh sheets ont he mattresses, 'kay?"

The omega gave him a sharp nod.

"Fine. - You think you can get on the bed by yourself?" The hunter wasn't all fancy about carrying the sasquatch all across the room again – not when he could walk on his own.

Another short nod.

With that they walked out of the bathroom, Dean shortly followed by the omega.

While the omega crawled onto the bed hesitantly and way more trembling then before, the hunter tore the old sheets from the bed, gathering the blankets in them. He then hurried up to get fresh ones over the mattresses and kicked the bundle of fabric outside, in front of the bedroom-door.

"I'm gonna take a look at your stitches, if that's okay?" Despite what the answer would be, he would have to do it anyway. The bandages were soaking wet with water and he REALLY needed to check on the stitches.

To his relief, the stitches were bland and looked pretty good. Dean hurried to patch him up again. When he was done, the hunter pulled the button-front shirt back down. He smiled utterly satisfied at the young man, who didn't dare once to look at the alpha.

"You did good, you know?" Actually Dean Winchester wasn't someone who easily praised another person for something natural like getting a shower and dressed. But he thought that the omega had deserved some praise in this case.

The omega turned his head away from the alpha and towards the mattresses, staring longingly at them.

Dean followed his look towards its destination and the corners of his lips turned down instantly. "If you want to, you can go back ..."

The hunter hadn't even ended his sentence, when the omega was crawling over the bed, messing up the comforter and folded himself back into a ball in the very corner of his mattresses where the walls met.

With a deep sigh, Dean tore the comforter from the bed and laid it down beside the omega on the mattress.

"So you won't get cold, kiddo." Dean gave him a half-hearted sad smile. "I'll go and get you something for lunch ...", his voice trailed off, as he looked long skinny fingers wrap around the thick comforter, pulling it closer.

The omega was back in his shell – he understood. Dean high likely would've been the same in his situation after all ... or he wouldn't ... Maybe he'd given up years ago ...

* * *

Before Dean left the omega's room, he gathered the towels from the bathroom and threw them on the heap of sheets on the floor. He then went into his own room and dressed in a fresh set of clothes, taking the soaking wet ones with him.

Dean went with the sheets and his clothes streight for the laundry-room in the back of Bobby's house and passed Sonny on his way there. The man stared after him flabbergasted and then looked up the staircase from where he had seen Dean coming.

When the hunter returned into the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge, Sonny followed him and stopped in his tracks, eying his friend warily for a long moment before he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"You got him to get cleaned up?", he asked curiously.

"Nah ... figured a shower'd be better. - The stitches look fine by the way. Guess we can remove them at the end of the week." Dean rummaged around a little bit more but came out empty-handed. Then his gaze fell on the bananas at the cupboard in a small basket and he grabbed the milk from the fridge before he shut it again.

"Shower? ... You ... he ..." The man huffed out a lough. "How the hell did you get him into the bathroom?"

"Carried him." Dean started to strip down two bananas eagerly.

Sonny looked confused ... and puzzled. "Wait ... you ... you did what?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well, he believed the hunter's word, but couldn't wrap his mind around it, that the omega could've probably accepted it without any struggle. "He let you?", his words soaked in jealously.

"Yeah ... well ..." Dean shot a glance at his friend over his shoulder before he started to mash the bananas with a fork on a plate. "... I didn't leave him a lot of choices ... If you're talkin' about that I forced him ... maybe I did. He sure seemed terrified. - But he didn't crawl away from me or something ... so I guess he was okay with it ..." Dean cleared his throat, working the bananas over like a pro until they were nothing more but mush. "... mostly.", he added then.

"Did he say something?" Sonny crossed the arms in front of his chest, still staring at the hunter in disbelieve.

"Nah ... didn't talk." Dean put the mash into one of the big glasses and added some of the protein powder Bobby had brought earlier. He then poured a generous amount of milk in it and started to stir with the fork in the creamy getting liquid. "When I asked him about his name, he just pointed at the bar code on his neck ...", his voice trailed off.

The hunter turned around with the glass in his hand and tilted his head to the side. "We need a name for the omega. - We can't keep him callin' _he_, _the omega_ or _kid_." He seemed to think for a long moment. "And I sure as hell won't name him after the numbers of the bar code."

The hunter bit down on his lower lip and gazed at the milkshake, then he looked back up at the man in the doorway. "You think I put enough of the protein in?"

Sonny huffed. "I was too focused on what you were tellin' me. - SO no, I've no clue if it's enough protein."

Dean took a small zip and smacked his tongue, waggling his head to the left and right. "It's okay I think.", and with that he set into motion, passed the slightly taller man and was up the stairs again.

Sunny huffed again and shook his head thoughtfully.

Back in the omega's room, the hunter sat the milk-shake down in front of the mattresses and told the omega that he'd check on him again for dinner and that he'd come for him tomorrow again to get him cleaned up.

All the omega was doing was to gaze at the green-eyed alpha with big watery and wary eyes.

When the man was gone, his gaze fell back on the glass in front of his _bed_. Then he looked back at the closed door.

Ever so slowly a hand, followed by an arm found their way out under the comforter and grabbed the glass with the cool liquid tentatively. The omega – again – checked if the door was still closed, before he took the glass and let the comforter slip down further, so that his head was free. Carefully he took a zip from the cool sweet liquid, and his eyes lightened up for a moment.

_Sweet._

This was too good to be true, wasn't it?

Alistair had told him that people were always nice at first ... He had told him how these people truly were with omegas as soon as they had won their trust. And besides the words of his torturer ... what did he really know about the world outside of the farm?

What if his father would find him there? What if he would learn that 73911 was still alive and with foreigners?

Oh god ... he was so screwed. - Why couldn't he have just died with the others? He was meant to be dead, wasn't he? Alistair – their father – had told them that they would be MEAT if they ever decided to leave the farm. He had told them EVERYTHING.

73911 couldn't remember about anything before Alistair. But he knew that the things their father had done to them (what he had made them do) – mostly to the girls – weren't right. That he had made them hurt wasn't okay.

Nothing of it had been okay.

But where to go, when the whole world was even worse than their father could ever be?

* * *

Bobby was stirring in a pot, when Dean came downstairs later that evening after a short nap. He casually walked over to the stove and sniffed at the pot. He screwed his nose up slightly and sniffed.

"What about Jacob?", came from the library.

"Nah!", Bobby yelled back. "He ain't lookin' like a Jacob!"

"Vincent. - Vincent would be nice, wouldn't it?!", Sonny shouted back, obviously waiting for aproval.

But Bobby just shook his head, while Dean's eyes widened in horror. _Nah ... they wouldn't would they?_

"Vincent ain't no name for that boy!", was all the grizzled man beside him had to say about it. "Knucklehead!"

Dean frowned. Where they honestly considering to pick a name for the omega upstairs without HIM?

"Ryan? ... Anthony? ... Michael?", Sonny's voice trailed off as if he had found something more interesting. "Alistair!", he burst out enthusiastically. "Or ... or here ... what about Alejandro?!"

"Dude, NO!", Dean yelled back, and aimed for the library before Sonny could possibly yell any worse names through the house. Arriving right in front of his friend, he snatched the book out of his hands. "What the hell? - He's a Sam."

Sonny stared at the hunter flabbergasted.

Dean stood for a moment, confused with himself. He had no clue where this came from ... but Sam actually sounded pretty nice and warm and like it simply fit for the omega.

"His name's Sam." The hunter's gaze was locked with Sonny's who stared at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sam ... Samuel ... okay ... that sounds nice." Slowly a smile built on Sonny Gibbons face. "Yeah, he truly looks like a Sam." He patted Dean's shoulder as if to say: _well done, boy._ "Might as well we're gonna call him Sam!", he burst out as he walked out of the library and towards the kitchen, letting a completely confused Dean behind.

"Sam ...", the hunter repeated silently, "... Sammy ..." A smug grin formed on his lips. That sounded way better than _73911_ ... or _Alejandro_ ...

* * *

It was the very next day, when Dean staggered down the stairs sleep-drunken, his hair standing in every possible direction. Though it wasn't that late and there was already the sound of Bobby's voice, cursing at the stove.

The hunter smiled to himself when he rounded the corner into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee-machine.

His good-morning was a low growl, something that just happened when he woke to early and wouldn't let himself fall asleep again.

Why he hadn't, even if he could have, since he had no job waiting for him? Because of the strong scent, that had already found its way into his bedroom. Because he couldn't get the omega out of his head. Because every time he closed his eyes, he saw a pair of sad, giant hazel-eyes staring at him. Because he couldn't fall asleep, while he had to think about the man next door and the fact that he had promised that he'd come by today and get him under the shower again.

Because Dean Winchester was nervous and excited at the same time, to see him again.

_That was_, why he was up and around already.

"'mornin' Dean.", Bobby said gruffly, as he emptied a six-pack of eggs into a pan.

While Dean drunk his coffee, he started to mash bananas and a couple of blue-berries on a plate for a milkshake.

Bobby stole a couple of glances at the hunter, stirring in the scrambled eggs absently. "You feelin' alright, son?" It wasn't really concern that swung in his voice ... more like _confusion_.

Dean met the old man's gaze for a split second. "Yeah ..."

Bobby blew out a surprised huff, but would do a shit about it to mention how weird Dean was acting. Weird in regard of seeming to truly care about the omega upstairs.

Dean took another swig from his coffee and put the mashed fruits into a big glass. He then added some milk and stirred in it, totally concentration on mixing the mash with the milk.

"Heard you did great with the omega – SAM – yesterday?" Bobby stole another glance at his young friend. "Sounds like Sonny's not the right one to ... CARE ... in this case?"

Dean frowned while he stirred in the milkshake, adding two spoons of protein-powder. "Nah ... guess it was just coincidence ..."

"You're intending to visit him this morning?", the grizzled mechanic asked further.

The hunter nodded. "Promised him I'd do. - Why?" Suddenly the Winchester's eyes grew wide. "Sonny thinks I'm doin' something wrong, isn't it? I'm messing this up when I do this?" His voice was a mix of concern and shock.

Bobby made a funny grimace as if Dean had just said something completely out of the blue. "Nah. Sonny didn't say anything about it. In fact he seemed pretty relieved that the boy got cleaned up after four days of reek. - Was just wondering, that's all. ... You just ... just don't seem like someone who takes care of someone else like that ... ya know? It just ... confuses us, ya' know? - It's not like you ever showed that side of your personality to us ..."

The hunter's expression changed again, into something annoyed. "That's not true, and you know it, old man. - You call, I'm here. You've a hunt for me, I'm comin'. You're in trouble and I jump in to haul ya' out ..."

Bobby frowned. "That's not quite the same. - Would'ya change my diapers when I'm old?" There was something amused glinting int he old man's eyes.

"Eww." Dean took the shake in his hand. "Thanks Bobby. - Now I gotta have that picture in my mind ... the whole damn day."

Still in the fine tendrils of sleep, Dean made his way to Sam's room. This time he knocked before he opened the door, like he would've done when he entered anyone else's room.

Immediately, the hunters eyes grew wide, when he saw the empty mattress and the abandoned comforter. He looked around in an attempted to cool down his rising panic. Dean tried to assess if everything was still in place, or if something looked different than before.

To his surprise (well he didn't exactly knew if he should be surprised or not) everything seemed untouched. The window was still closed too. So SAM couldn't have taken off through them ...

He walked over to the bed and put the shake carefully on the nightstand. He then squat down and lurked under the bed ... there was nothing except spider webs and dust.

He rose back to his feet and was – with a couple of long strides – in front of the small closet, slamming the doors open.

Nothing but the clothes Sonny and Bobby had bought.

It was empty. So was the bathroom.

Now was probably the right moment to start to panic ...

_... to be continued_

* * *

_BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON_

_i'd love to to have some ... and m&m's & chocolate & ... peanutbutter-cups?_


	4. Chapter 4 Sam

_**BECAUSE Y'ALL WERE SO NICE TO ME & REVIEWED A LOT ... I THOUGHT ABOUT UPDATING TONIGHT:**_

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 4 ~ Sam**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_To his surprise (well he didn't exactly knew if he should be surprised or not) everything seemed untouched. The window was still closed too. So SAM couldn't have taken off through them ..._

_He walked over to the bed and put the shake carefully on the nightstand. He then squat down and lurked under the bed ... there was nothing except spider webs and dust._

_He rose back to his feet and was – with a couple of long strides – in front of the small closet, slamming the doors open._

_Nothing but the clothes Sonny and Bobby had bought._

_It was empty. So was the bathroom._

_Now was probably the right moment to start to panic ..._

* * *

NOW:

Dean was on the foot of the stairs in no-time and dashed into the kitchen.

It was sheer panic that rose inside of him, adrenaline pumping into his bloodstreams and let his heart race.

"Bobby!", the hunter yelled, "Sonny!"

Bobby turned around, both eyebrows raised. "What is it?", he asked instantly as he saw the young man panting and high alert, nearly frantic. "Sam?"

"He's ...", Dean gulped in a breath of air, "He's not in his room. He's gone."

Bobby frowned and shot a glance at the doorway of the kitchen, where a sleepy Sonny entered.

"Who's gone?", his voice was rough from sleep.

"Sam. - Sam's gone. He ain't in his room ..." Dean was about to explode, Bobby could tell.

The grizzled mechanic and Sonny shared a short glance. "He can't be far. - The house's on lockdown since yesterday evening?", he asked towards Bobby, who gave him a sharp nod. "He has to be somewhere inside. - No way he got outta here."

Sonny looked at the hunter, still sleep-dazed. "Fine. We split up. - No yellin', no barkin'. Just searching for him. - Everyone got his phone?" He looked into the round.

Everyone nodded. "Good. - The one who finds him calls me, 'kay? - Don't yell for me. The omega's sure as hell scared shitless ..."

Everyone nodded again.

"Dean. - Basement. Bobby – Attic. I'll check the ground-floor and upstairs.", Sonny spoke calmly.

Then they split.

Dean suppressed the urge to call for Sam. SAM. Hell, he didn't need to call him omega anymore, or the number of the bar code. Sadly SAM didn't know about his luck yet and wouldn't react if he'd call for him. Besides he doubted that he would show anyway. Not by a long shot.

The hunter pushed his thoughts away to deal with the problem at hand. Sonny and Bobby were right. Sam couldn't be far. He had to be somewhere inside the house. There was no way he had been able to get outside, not on his own ... at least the alpha thought so. Then again ... the kid sure as hell wasn't stupid. He was just scared (what was bad enough anyway), what mostly was even worse. Scared people did shit (like jumping from a building because of a fire, or from a sinking ship even if there would've been boats).

Hell, Dean didn't know why he ticked out like that. It was as if something suddenly had been ripped away from him ... and he didn't deal with shit like that well. Never did. What brought him to the thought that he was actually thinking, that Sam wasn't just any omega.

He caught himself of thinking, that Sam was somehow **HIS** ...

_Oh god_ ... he had to get his alpha-brain back on track before shit would hit the fan and he'd be screwed six ways to sunday.

Ever so slowly, Dean climbed down the wooden stairs into the basement. He pulled the small flashlight from his back-pocket and switched it on, letting the beam of light wander around. Everything seemed untouched ... maybe the omega had just crept and holed up in one of the corners ... besides, his scent got stronger.

There shouldn't be so much omega in the air down here. _Not_ if he wasn't here.

"Sam?", he called silently, not wanting Sonny or Bobby to hear. "It's okay, kiddo. - I'm not gonna hurt ya' ..." Dean actually didn't think that it would have any positive result, but he simply felt the need to call for him, trying to reassure him that he wouldn't do something Sam didn't want him to.

He didn't want to appear as a threat to him. He wanted to be his _friend_ (wherever the hell that came from, Dean wasn't sure.)

There was a rustling noise in the very back of the room, where Bobby used to keep some of his tools and other stuff. So the hunter figured he either would find Sam or a bunch of giant rats there.

So he tip toed his way over there carefully, taking in his surroundings closely.

There was the clinking of metal and some movement he saw from the corner of his right eye through the darkness. Sounds he didn't need to locate the omega anyway ...

The hunter wouldn't shine right there. He chose to keep the flashlight down, so that he'd see where he was going.

Dean didn't know how – but he knew he'd find Sam in the possibly darkest corner of the basement. The man wasn't even visible in the darkness, but there was movement, and there where silent hiccups and sobs, and the even stronger scent the closer he came.

So yeah. He had actually found the omega, crouched and completely terrified in the furthest and darkest corner of the basement. Hiding from him and Sonny and Bobby. People who actually wanted to _help_ him ...

Dean well knew that it sure wasn't that easy for Sam. He probably didn't know what was wrong or right or who he could trust ... So yeah, the hunter knew he had to be careful. Had to keep calm and reassuring and just had to SHOW him that he wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey kiddo.", Dean squat down about two yards away from the corner and moved the beam of the flashlight forward, until he saw ten toes, feet and the hem of Sam's pyjama bottoms. "You know ... I'm not gonna hurt you, do you?", the hunter asked softly. "I may be an alpha, but I sure as hell am not an asshat. - Not like the people you were with before the hospital.", he carried on, though he knew it probably wouldn't reach the man. "Just don't ... don't try to run away, okay? - We're here to help you."

The toes, his light shone on, curled inwards. There were faint thin scars on them, probably years old ... A pair of big hands appeared and their fingers curled around them, as if to protect his toes.

Dean frowned a bit and thought for a moment, but stopped himself. He needed a clear mind to get Sam out of there and upstairs again.

Hell, the basement was pretty cool ... and even after just a couple of minutes, Dean could already feel the cold nagging at his bare feet.

"You don't need to be afraid." Dean sighed and inched closer a bit. "You honestly don't. - I just want you to get back upstairs. It's warmer there ..." A couple of other inches and then he extended his arm, showing his empty palm to the omega. "I swear I won't hurt you in any way, 'kay?"

The fingers tightened around the toes on the floor and got pulled back just a bit more. A not so silent hiccup echoed through the basement and filled the silence with agonizing fear.

Though, Dean didn't pull back. Because how was he going to build up trust if he would go away like that?

"See ... we picked a name for you, you know?" The hunter narrowed further, he was now just a couple of inches away from the toes. "We want you to feel like one of us, you know? And we want you to feel safe when you're with us. - I mean ... I don't know everything that happened to you, but ... we are the kind of people who try to help others that are hurtin'. I'm going to listen, when you want something to tell me. Or show me ..." Dean sighed deeply and laid the hand he had extended palm-down on the cold concrete, so that his fingers nearly brushed Sam's knuckles. "What are you afraid of? What made you hide down here? Were we too loud?"

The hunter's mind was racing hundred miles per hour again. He wanted – He NEEDED to know what set the kid off. And then maybe ... it wasn't that important anyway. Maybe he'd get the answer at his question some time later ...

Dean was ready to pull away and about to sit back on his haunches, when he felt something ghosting over the nails of his fingers. He looked up slowly, and saw Sam's uncurled hand and his fingertips brushing over the hunter's. He flashed the younger man a fond smile.

"See? - It's okay, huh?" Dean didn't dare to move, not even a little bit.

Sam shifted in the corner and he let go of the toes on his other foot. His fingertips ghosted carefully over the hunter's back of the hand and back down to his fingers. Sam shifted again, and pulled his hand back slowly.

Dean's smile faded at the lack of contact. He didn't want the omega to pull back. Though he could smell the thick scent of fear that radiated from him.

The hunter lifted his hand and turned it around, so that Sam could see his open palm, that it was empty. Maybe he'd recognize it as what it was: _An offer. _

Worthy minutes passed by and then, finally the omega's hand appeared again in the illuminated circle and he laid his bigger hand in Dean's.

A stupid but happy smile lit up on his face, and he bowed forward slightly, guiding the light further up, on the side of the omega, so it wouldn't glare into the man's eyes.

"You wanna come with me? Upstairs?" Dean's voice was filled with hope.

The man shook his head frantically. _No._ Because **Alistair** would be there. They had called his father, had told him that he had survived, that he should come and end it finally.

But this man? The alpha who had found him down here ... he seemed nice – _somehow_. Sure, he couldn't trust his own judgement, and the omega knew that, but there was something about the alpha ... or it was just imagination after all.

"Huh ..." The hunter sniffed. "Can I come closer?", he asked then. When the prophet wouldn't come to the mountain, the mountain had to come for the prophet.

Sam cocked his head to the side, hiding it a bit more in the shadows. Big hazel-green eyes blinked at the hunter warily. But finally he nodded slowly.

Dean flashed him a thousand watt smile, when he sneaked up beside the omega's left side, resting his back against the cold wall. A shudder ran up his spine, as a piece of uncovered skin made contact with the wall behind him.

"That okay?", the hunter asked.

Again the omega seemed to think before he nodded hesitantly.

They then sat there like that for a long while, until Dean cleared his throat and moved slightly so he would have better access to the phone in his right front-pocket.

"I gotta call the others, tell them that I found you ...", Dean's voice trailed off.

The omega instantly tensed beside him and shook his head. Though Dean pulled his phone out and slid it open. "I have to, kiddo. - They're searching their asses off right now ..."

Suddenly Sam's hand was on the phone, covering it. He shook his head again.

"You don't want me to tell them, huh?", Dean glanced at the man beside him worriedly.

The omega nodded again.

"But it's cold down here ... you've to freeze already. And I'm getting cold ..." The alpha frowned.

Sam shook his head again.

"Okay ... if you say so ... but we've to get up there at some point, you know?" Dean tried at least to explain.

Now the man looked hurt and his eyes face up, as if he was going to cry again. Then he turned his face away, hiding it from the alpha again.

THAT was something Dean couldn't let happen. Okay, he might could, but it wouldn't bring them any further out of the cold hole that was called a basement. So he reached over and laid his palm on Sam's cheek and forced him gently to look back into his direction. Though the omega tried to pull away from his touch, but Dean wouldn't let him.

"You know, we chose Sam.", Dean said with a soft smile, trying to catch the omega's gaze. "We'll call you Sam from now on ..."

He blinked up at the hunter for a brief moment, surprised and questioning.

"You like that name?", he asked, not wanting to let the moment and Sam's attention slip away.

Sam cocked his head to the side and caught the hunter's gaze for a brief moment, before he looked down again. Then, after a while he nodded.

"Fine. - Because the douchebags upstairs wanted to call you Alejandro ... or some old shit. You look way more like a Sam." He chuckled and shook his head. "You'd never want to be called Vincent, would you?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and he seemed to think for a moment. Then he looked back up, still questioning.

"Or Alistair?, huh? - THAT would've been real bad ..." Dean's voice trailed off, as Sam's eyes narrowed further and confusion and something like fear settled over his features as soon as the name came over his lips. He had practically jerked away slightly ... "Sam's better, isn't it?", though Dean kept his voice light.

The very moment of tension and fear when Dean had said a particular name out loud, not going by unnoticed by him.

Sam nodded.

"Good."

After a while, the omega started to lean into Dean's shoulder and some time later, he rested his head on it, staring into the darkness ahead. It actually got damn freaking cold on the filthy floor and the cold wall against their backs.

Dean turned his head towards him, so that his nose was practically buried in Sam's hair and he sucked in a deep breath, letting the omega's pheromones kick his brain into action.

There was the creak of the door to the basement, that echoed through the room and made Dean look up. Also Sam jerked his head towards the wooden stairs and he pulled slightly away from the hunter, staring in the direction where the noise had come from.

"It's okay!", Dean said loudly, "We're okay." He looked at Sam, who stared fearfully at the dark silhouettes that appeared in his line of vision.

Instantly, the omega was back at Dean's side, pressing his body against him, as if he wanted to get between the wall and the hunter.

"It's fine, Sam.", Dean reached for the omega's hand and took it in his. "They're friends ... good friends."

Sam shook his head.

"Sure they are, kiddo. - Trust me, okay? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He gave him the most reassuring smile he got. His words sounded, like there was no way that they were a lie.

Flashlights beamed into their direction, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden light. Sam buried his face int he side of the hunter's shoulder.

"Thought we'd call each other when one of us finds him?" It was Sonny's voice. A bit concerned, but mostly pissed. This case seemed to put the old man on edge.

Dean nodded, shifting a bit, so that his body blocked most of the light from Sam. "No signal down here. Sorry guys.", he answered lightly. "There's no way you two brought a blanket or somethin'? - Sam's gettin' cold ..."

He hard the grizzled mechanic huff. "Anything else we can get you, princess?"

Dean chuckled. "Nah, we're cool." He glanced at the shaggy mop of hair. "Aren't we, Sammy?"

There was this cocky Winchester-grin painted all over his face, as he looked back at the both men, when Sam had nodded into his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Dean covered the omega's hand with his.

Sam hesitated, but nodded nonetheless.

Slowly the both of them rose to their feet. Dean was supporting the younger man, who tried – despite his tallness – to hide behind him. It would've looked ridiculous wouldn't it have been for the circumstances he was in ...

* * *

Fifteen awkward minutes later, Sam was back in his room and wrapped up in a cocoon of soft fabric. Dean sat beside him on the mattresses and the omega had his head resting in the hunter's lap, his eyes wide open.

Sonny stood in the doorway, eying the picture before him pensively, watching Dean fascinated as he stroke Sam's head gently.

Dean smiled softly, when he looked up at the man in the doorway, who gave him a nod, what meant as much as _we gotta talk when you're done over there_. And then Sonny was gone, closing the door behind him.

A long giant hand rested on Dean's thigh, right beside Sam's hand. The omega breathed slowly and deep as if he was drinking in the alpha's scent with every intake of air.

It took quite some time, until Sam fell asleep, and Dean was able to ease out under him. He then took the milkshake from the nightstand beside the mattresses and placed it right before it on the floor, so that Sam had something to drink when he'd wake up.

* * *

When he came downstairs, Sonny was pacing in the kitchen forth and back. Bobby was sitting in the chair at the table, turning a glass of whiskey in his hand. Both men seemed troubled to say the least. And the Winchester felt bad all of a sudden ...

"Look.", Dean didn't stop in his tracks and started to talk right away when he came in, "I'm sorry, okay? I know I should've called you guys ...", his voice trailed off and he pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh, ", ... I didn't mean to scare you ... It was just ... I can't explain it, okay? It just didn't feel right."_ ... it was like Sam needed this. _

Sonny rose his right hand to stop Dean from babbling. And the younger alpha did.

Then there was complete silence.

Sonny seemed to refuse to look at Dean for a long while. "You gotta leave.", he said then silently.

Dean's face changed, he thrust his jaw forward in protest and shifted as if to stand a blow.

"No." Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sonny looked at him, as if he had known that this answer would come.

Bobby just sat there, gulping the whiskey down in one go.

"Figured as much ..." Sonny chuckled nervously and rubbed over his mouth, something he always did when there were troubles ahead.

Dean's look darted back and forth between the men, trying to read their expressions. "Why would you tell me to leave? Huh?"

"Test.", the grizzled mechanic answered simply and shook his head, his mind obviously far away.

"What?" The hunter frowned, now more confused than he had been thirty seconds before. "What the hell? What's that about?"

Sonny sniffed and walked over to the counter, leaning with his butt against it. "Nothin' ... just ... It's ... does he smell like any other omega to you?"

Dean tilted his head back, standing there more casually now. "How should I know? - Haven't smelled an omega in years ...", his voice trailed off, trying to remember what it had been like.

Bobby and Sonny shared a look for the first time ever since Dean had entered the room.

"You sure there's no hunt you could go after?" Bobby's eyes narrowed.

"Dude ... are you crazy? - I can't leave when ..." And that was when it hit the youngest among the three men, and he paled the very next moment, his eyes widening as if someone had told him he became a daddy ...

_... to be continued_

* * *

_Are you up for some BONDING in the next chapter? ^^_

**Chapter 5 ~ By Your Side**


	5. Chapter 5 By Your Side

_**I've to say ... YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**_

_**THANKS A BUNCH FOR YOUR FAVORITES & FOLLOWING ME & THIS STORY**_

_**GRATEFUL THANKS TO** SingReader, Dolly-Lolly, samisnotevil, steelcandy, wilddracarys, SatanicLucifer, gothpandaotaku, Deatherella, FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09, JoC27, watergoddesskasey, justreading444, KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil, fallenangelwol, TwixyReitz, gianess & guests __**FOR REVIEWING!**_

* * *

_**Season's Last Storm**_

_**Chapter 5 ~ By Your Side**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_Sonny sniffed and walked over to the counter, leaning with his butt against it. "Nothin' ... just ... It's ... does he smell like any other omega to you?"_

_Dean tilted his head back, standing there more casually now. "How should I know? - Haven't smelled an omega in years ...", his voice trailed off, trying to remember what it had been like._

_Bobby and Sonny shared a look for the first time ever since Dean had entered the room._

_"You sure there's no hunt you could go after?" Bobby's eyes narrowed._

_"Dude ... are you crazy? - I can't leave when ..." And that was when it hit the youngest among the three men, and he paled the very next moment, his eyes widening as if someone had told him he became a daddy ..._

* * *

NOW:

Dean Winchester sat in the chair, gulping down three glasses of bourbon in a row. This was simply impossible. Even if there was the tiniest spark of a feeling inside him, that he could possibly have a mate out there, not to mentioning an omega-mate, was too much for the hunter to take in right now. And on top of all that he should be _gay_? **GAY**?

Like these guys on the porn-channel? Alphas humping male betas and omegas?

Nah. No way. Dean Winchester wasn't gay. ... Well, okay he have had his moments when he had been younger. Had experimented around, and there might have been some male betas he have had under him ...

But that had been back then, _right_?

He had decided that he'd rather stick with hot _chicks_ ... okay?

Besides, this soul-mate-shit was completely overrated anyway. You didn't just change your sexual orientation because the second half of your soul was born in the wrong body, did you? (Nope, Dean would never think about the other way round, since he was male and would ever be male, no matter of often he'd be reborn. - His SOUL was male, because there was no way HIM being a chick!)

He was a Winchester. And Winchesters didn't do change orientations that easy. EVER.

"Dean?", Bobby's voice was hesitant, as he stared at the younger pale man before him. "Are you alright son?"

The hunter continued to shake his head from time to time, obviously far away with his thoughts.

"Dean?" Sonny cocked an eyebrow at the younger alpha and then looked at his old friend. "You think he's crashing?"

Bobby shrugged. "Don't know. - Looks kinda like a mental breakdown to me ... just ... more silent?"

"Quite the same, man." The older alpha-man sighed and leaned back against the counter again, staring at the hunter absently.

Another five minutes later and Dean rose from his seat, without looking at one of the both older men. He turned around and was on his way out of the kitchen.

"Where're you goin', boy?" Bobby was on his feet the very second.

"Upstairs. - Gonna take a shower." Dean sounded zoned out. ._.. washing Sam's scent off ... _

* * *

Doc Harding passed by that evening with the newest blood-results of the omega. He had been curious about what had made the alphas agitated and overly protective on his station, so he had ordered a couple of other tests on the omega's blood. Tests that'd show if there were any substances in his system that didn't belong there ... Not surprisingly, there were IN FACT substances that didn't belong into a human's body.

And now that he had the results, he wanted to share with the class.

When they had settled down and Sonny had called for Dean to join them, the doc opened a folder with three sheets of papers in it. He laid them out before him, before he handed them to Sonny.

"What is it?" Sonny cocked both eyebrows and stared at the results curiously.

The doctor huffed out a breath. "Pheromones ... just an overdose pheromones ..." He shook his head. "First I thought it was something he had gotten injected with ..." The doctor looked first at Sonny, then at Bobby and Dean. "... and I wasn't wrong. - I mean, I've never seen anything like this ... who would want to be in heat all the damn time anyway?"

Dean leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Why didn't it affect Sonny?"

"I never said it didn't _affect_ me ..." The older alpha spoke up annoyed. "I just know how to deal with shit like that."

Rather surprised his both friends and the doctor looked at him.

Dean shook his head with a sly grin. "You pervert." The alpha looked up to meet the other man's glare. "Instead of trying to jump him you went shopping with Bobby that day, didn't you?"

The ex-con shrugged and looked aside embarrassed. "Needed to get it out of my system somehow ..."

"Figured something's off about it ..." Bobby muttered into his beard. They had never went shopping for a new fosterling that early. - And the way Sonny had behaved, how he had chosen the clothes for the omega ... Usually Bobby was the one who bought the things for them after Sonny had given him a list ... but this time he hadn't. He had taken care of, that everything that wandered into the shopping bags had been chosen by himself.

"So ... was it some kind of medication?" Dean asked curiously.

The doc nodded and pulled the results out. "The one who developed this serum, made it specially for THIS omega. The serum made the boy's body produce pheromones all the time. - High likely it was also more intensive as it usually would have been."

"Was there something in the blood of the dead ones too?", was Sonny's next question.

The doctor shrugged, but nodded at the same time. "High likely. - We just can't proof it anymore. The corpses got buried already ... and digging them back out would cost a lot ... Besides I think that we wouldn't find anything anymore." He cleared his throat. "It was already wearing off when he came in and should be gone completely by now. - I think, that it had to be a lot worse before. Hardly an alpha would've been able to reject him ..."

Everyone knew what the doctor meant and the bitter and concerned expression on the four men's faces increased slightly ...

"So ... this SOMEONE kept Sam on that shit? For how long?", the grizzled mechanic asked after a while of silence.

Again, the doctor shrugged. "I don't know ... I don't even have a clue how this serum could possibly work since the labor couldn't figure out what's in it. - At least not everything."

The hunter leaned back on the couch, staring into nothing ... Maybe it had just been the serum drawing him towards the omega ... Maybe he'd get away with a bruised eye and would feel NORMAL again very soon.

Then again ... Harding said, that the serum must have worn off by now ... _Yatzee, Winchester – well done! _

* * *

The hunter didn't visit Sam again that day. He simply couldn't get himself to do so, no matter how bad he felt drawn towards the omega. Dean spent the rest of the day in his room, cleaning weapons and sorting his dirty clothes from the clean ones, just to toss them together again at the end. They were all reeking anyway.

When the house fell silent that night, he went down into the laundry-room, where he first put the sheets of Sam's bed and the pyjama in the washing machine. He stared at it through the dim light the entire time, locked far away in his mind.

When the machine blurted out a beep, Dean sighed deeply and went over to get the sheets and pyjama out and stuffed them into the drier. The hunter then put his bare belongings into the washing machine and turned it on again.

It was far after midnight, when the laundry was done, and Dean headed with his fresh clothes back into his room.

The sheets and Sam's pyjama got placed in front of the omegas room, so he just had to pick them up and get them back into the closet the next day.

The hunter felt stupid for acting like he was. Sam probably didn't even know what was going on.

... What let Dean come to the thought, that this could be the only reason WHY Sam seemed to trust HIM more than anyone else.

So not exactly because of his awesome psychotherapeutic techniques ... more because Sam was his other half and Dean was meant to be his.

Somehow it didn't feel as bad as he had thought it would. Sure, he wasn't cool with the fact, that Sam was a guy ... and a nutcase nonetheless. But he was his soul-mate. That had to mean something. (Besides that fate sucked bigtime sometimes.)

And besides that ... Sam was an omega. Behind all that shaggy hair and skinny bones, a pretty handsome one even. - Maybe giving him a haircut wouldn't harm anyone, would it?

And Sam didn't look as he would be bothered if he'd go out with chicks anyway, would he? At least the omega wouldn't bitch around about it. - Not in the way someone else would at least.

Then again ... somehow he didn't feel like getting laid with someone else anyway. It wouldn't be fair, would it?

His thoughts paced forth and back in his mind, until Dean shoved his ridiculous ideas aside and shook his head at himself, as he laid down in the darkness, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

This morning was different.

Besides all the hunter's disturbing and weird thoughts from last night, he was up and about earlier than Bobby and Sonny would ever be. He made up two glasses of strawberry-milkshakes and put a couple of spoons full of vanilla ice cream into them. Dean then stuck a straw in each one.

When he was done, he smiled satisfied at the two glasses and picked them up.

With that honest-to-god stupid grin he wore, he went upstairs and opened the door to Sam's room with his elbow.

It was still dark inside, but he sensed eyes on him.

Sam had to be awake already ... or he was still awake. There was no way to tell, since the dark circles under his eyes seemed to be omnipresent.

Dean kicked the door to Sam's room shut with one of his feet and swept over the light-switch with his elbow, so he wouldn't topple over anything. Though there wasn't a lot to topple over anyway, since Sam didn't make a lot of a mess.

The omega lurked out under the comforter, which was pulled tightly around him, his head resting on a pillow. Sam followed the hunter's every move warily as he narrowed slowly, gripping the hem of the comforter tighter as if he was holding onto it.

Dean didn't bear the younger man's actions a lot of attention. Surely he saw the fear in his eyes, sensed his distress. But he also thought that he'd make it worse if he'd try to get sucked into the emotional world of him.

He wanted to play it cool, just letting Sam know that he wasn't a threat, by simply sticking around and showing him the_ matter-of-factly_.

"Got something for you. - Just don't blow it to Sonny or Bobby. They won't like it that I'm gettin' you an ice-cream strawberry-shake for breakfast." He winked at the man under the comforter and sucked on the straw of his glass greedily.

Sam's big hazel-green eyes darted up at the man, and then at the fancy looking glass. Slowly but surely, the omega pulled the comforter down inch by inch, until his whole head was visible.

Dean just sat on the mattress, his back leaning against the wall, sipping on the milkshake in his right, while he held the other one in his left.

The hunter was already down to the half and was sucking thick creamy vanilla-liquid into his mouth, when Sam finally sat up and inched back into the corner, with his long legs pulled up to his chest. The omega watched Dean carefully and licked unconsciously over his lips.

Of course Dean noticed that from the corner of his eyes and smirked around the straw in his mouth. "This one's yours.", Dean said and looked at Sam with a broad smile, holding the still full glass towards him.

The omega tilted his head to the side, as his look darted forth and back in between the hunter and the glass.

"Try it, before the ice-cream melts and it's just mush anymore." Dean held the glass a bit further towards Sam, who first retreated.

The younger man sucked in his lower lip, his gaze fixed on the milk-shake. It took him quite some time to allow himself to reach for the glass, and as soon as he held it in a tight grip, Dean let go completely of it.

First the glass seemed to be heavy in Sam's hand and it slid down a bit, but he grabbed it with two hands then. The omega sniffed on the rose liquid for a moment and then poked his finger into it.

He licked the creamy fluid from his finger and closed his eyes for a brief second, relishing the taste of fruits, milk and vanilla.

A smug grin tugged on the alpha's lips as he watched Sam from the corners of his eyes.

They sat there like that for quite some time. Both of them slurping their milkshakes slowly, until their glasses were empty. Sam obviously seemed to like the taste, since he took exquisite care to not leave just a single trop in the big glass.

The hunter placed the glasses beside the mattress and eyed Sam for a while, who was about to draw back into the comforter and wrapping it around himslef slowly again.

* * *

The only place he felt halfway save was in his tight cocoon of fabric. It was warm and soft there.

It wasn't like Alistair hadn't given them such things, you know? The kids have had mattresses, comforters and pillows in the small room the seven of them shared. They also got their regular meals, three times a day.

Except you disobeyed.

Then it might could've happened (depending on how bad you disobeyed), that you had to go without food, or a mattress to sleep ... or a comforter or blankets.

What was quite the reason why Sam looked like, like he recently appeared. He had tried to get the others to run away with him. Sadly Alistair's favorite daughter didn't share his sight of things. She betrayed Sam and her sisters and brothers.

She was truly their fathers favorite. She was obedient. She did what he ordered her to do without questioning. It didn't matter what he wanted. She gave it to him, did it for him, no matter what.

Ava hadn't been always like that. When she came into her reproductive age (like their father loved to call it, when they hit the age of thirteen) she had started to change ...

There had been this system ... when you were a good child, and let Alistair have you the way he wanted to, you had close to all rights and would even get sweets, and sugar into your hot drinks.

It was the way Alistair had raised them ever since. He had loved to watch them, when they were little, and they played on the farm fetch or something else.

He liked his kids obedient and submissive.

Sam wasn't like that – ever. Of course he wasn't a rebel either. He just saw things different. He knew that some of the girls didn't like the things they had to do, whenever Alistair came into their room at night to choose one of them ... or some time during the day, when they were out on the farm, doing their work. Sam saw, that they were afraid sometimes.

Hell, it wasn't like Sam wasn't afraid of him. He knew what their father was capable of. He had endured it with his own body and mind.

Their father could be cruel, and Sam knew it. Everyone of them knew it. They just were much more afraid of what was waiting out there for them. Alistair had told them what lives for omegas were like outside the farm, and had ensured them that life with him was way more comfortable.

Oh, the things Alistair had told them. Stories ... stories Sam wouldn't want to remember.

Sam also saw the white van on the farm, wich stood there a couple of times a month. He just knew that this van must have had something to do with the disappearance of one of their brothers when he was still a little toddler.

He had watched three men in the darkness of the night, getting a small body into the white car. And – after that - Jeremy hadn't ever been seen again.

He often thought about the older boy. Had thought about him intently. Jeremy had started to give them names, had said that everyone had a name ... He had said – back then – that life wasn't the way Alistair was describing it. Jeremy had tried to teach them ... but they were too small – still too young – to understand.

When Jeremy's sisters and brothers asked where he was, Alistair just told them, that the boy had to learn it the hard way ... and that he wouldn't come back again.

Sam never saw the driver of the van, since Alistair took delicate care that they wouldn't even get a glimpse of their visitors, as he took care of that the visitors wouldn't get a look at the seven of them.

None of them had ever cared about things like that. Because they kind of trusted Alistair. He was their father after all, wasn't he?

But what Alistair obviously hadn't counted on, was the union his children shared. They were way closer among each other than with Alistair. Because they were there for each other, when he brought the child of the night back in the early morning hours.

They cleaned him or her up, wiped their tears away and shushed them, stroke them.

It was what brothers and sister did for each other in times of pain and agony and shame.

And though they all seemed to accept their fate. As if it was the most normal thing ...

Sam was one of the most disobedient ones. He and Andy and Jake. They tried to protect _their_ girls and were always the ones who would pay when shit hit the fan.

Anyways. Before things went completely south, Sam had been locked away in _the hole_. Some new punishment of their father ...

A dark place, only earth and an iron panel above him. His father had him digging the hole. First Sam had thought it had to be a grave ... what actually hadn't bothered him that much.

But when his father ordered him to climb inside, and when he pulled the heavy iron panel over it, Sam started to panic.

It was dark and wet.

The night was cold and days hot as hell.

He didn't know back then how long he had spent there. He just knew that he couldn't take it anymore. Being cut off from his sisters and brothers. Without food, without water ... without anything ... he finally started to call for Alistair and started to beg.

But there was no one. Surely their father had told his brothers and sisters not to listen, to ignore him. And he couldn't blame them. They would end up like him. That was something he didn't want to happen.

One night, the iron panel moved aside slowly and Andy's and Jake's head appeared in the light of the full moon. They reached for Sam and helped him up. His muscles aching and weak from the lack of movement.

Back on earth's face, he looked into the round and saw his brothers and sisters standing there. Even Ava. And as big as his relief was of being out of the hole, it also bothered him.

Alistair would get angry. And when Alistair got angry, he got the lash out.

He actually even wanted to go back into_ the hole_, but his siblings wouldn't let him. They had told him about a plan they had made up, ever since Sam had been on lockdown. They wanted to find a quiet place, where the seven of them could live in peace and for themselves.

Without Alphas and Betas and above all without their _father_.

But actually things didn't go down as planned ... and they got caught by their father and a hand full of foreigners (whose faces they recognized from the bedrooms on the first floor).

The first one to go down was Jake, who tried to lure them away from the small group. A bullet to his heart ...

... Then one after another fell. So did Sam.

And Sam kept his mouth shut. No matter how bad the bullet wound in his belly hurt, he didn't utter a single sound. He even managed to keep his mimic neutral, when hands grabbed him by the shoulders and ankles and loaded him into a big car. Beside, and beneath him cooling corpses ... the dead bodies of his siblings.

Sam didn't dare to open his eyes. He was afraid of what he would see ... what would happen when he did so ...

Soon the pain started to get unbearable and he felt his mind spin down into a sea of darkness ...

* * *

"Hey, Sam." It was the hunter's voice that lured him out of his memories. Dean wore a deep frown on his forehead and concern in his eyes, as he tried to get through to the younger man again.

The omega blinked and his dark gaze flickered at the hunter for a short moment.

"I think it's time to get you cleaned up, huh?" Dean still looked concerned, but tried to hide it behind a soft smile. "What'd you say?"

Nope. Actually Sam didn't want to get into the bathroom again. He didn't want to get undressed in front of the alpha, so that he could stare at him. He didn't want to leave the mattress and the warmth of the comforter, wich he gripped tighter, so that the knuckles of his slender fingers turned white.

"We're gonna make it fast, 'kay?" The hunter still smiled. "What'd you think?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, as his gaze flickered up at him warily.

"If I could be sure, that you can handle the bathroom by yourself, I'd let you do it. But since you're under my watch I can't." Dean tried to explain calmly.

Though, Sam didn't show any sign, that he understood what the hunter said.

With a deep sigh, Dean shifted downwards on the mattress and turned to his side, propping up on his left elbow. He watched Sam. And Sam watched him carefully, aware of every move the hunter made beside him.

It felt weird. The green-eyed man didn't smell like the others. There was something special in his scent. Something that made him listen to him, something that wouldn't let him go. Not even when Dean was long gone and he was all alone again.

Somehow he didn't want the man to go, he didn't want him to leave. Something about his presence made him comfortable. - Sure he knew that he couldn't trust him. No one could be trusted out here.

Alistair might wasn't always nice. But he had rules. Rules that obviously didn't exist out here.

What was even more disturbing was, that he was all on his own in this room. There was no one coming in to get him. Not even at night. He was left in peace – at least until now.

The only thing those people came in was to get him into the shower and something to eat. So far he had only drunken things from them. Drinks that didn't smell like bitter medicine or tasted like water. They hadn't even tried to give him something to knock him out, since he hadn't slept a lot the past few nights.

Even his heat wasn't there anymore ... it had just vanished. For the first time in years he hadn't sweat as less as the past weeks ...

Then again, Alistair didn't give them those "_shots_" all the time either. - Just when he got special visitors ...

Sam was simply clueless.

Dean tilted his head to the side. He could practically see the wheels turning in Sam's brain. He was thinking ... or whatever. Though, the hunter knew that too much thinking wasn't good either way.

One of Sam's chestnut-brown bangs had fallen into his face and got tangled in his eyelashes. Something the omega didn't seem to bother ... though it bothered the alpha (or it was just an unconcsious excuse to touch him). So Dean leaned forward a bit and extended his hand slowly. As his fingertips brushed Sam's forehead, the omega flinched backwards and was back in reality the very next moment.

His eyes darted towards Dean, a confused expression in them.

"Just ...", Dean whispered and brushed the hair out of Sam's face and behind his ear, "... let me do that."

Sam froze, but relaxed the very next moment, as he felt the warmth of Dean's palm against his cheek. There was nothing more he wanted than feeling _this_ warmth. He missed the closeness to his sisters and brothers. He had been used to be close to them, to have skin-contact. And now that everything was gone, his mind hungered for just that. For the comfort he had gotten from it. For the safety it had meant.

And before he could stop himself, he leaned his cheek into the palm, before Dean was able to pull the hand away . Sam's eyes fluttered shut. One of the omega's big hands found its way out under the comforter and laid it over Dean's, holding his hand, feeling the comfort of such a simple touch.

Dean let him. He let him have his hand, let it shift until it fit the curve of the other man's face. He felt the scratchy but still soft stubbles against the sensitive skin of his palm. The hunter didn't do as much as move his hand and Sam followed his move, until his head rested on the alpha's chest.

He sneaked his lower arm awkwardly under Sam and wrapped it around his upper back, right across his shoulder-blades and buried his fingers in the omega's soft hair.

Sam shifted a bit, making himself more comfortable in his position, when he felt a strong arm wrap around him.

Usually he would've sensed a threat or danger in the way he was now practically _captured_ against the other man's body. But he didn't.

It might felt weird, but it also felt comfortable.

* * *

Dean didn't know how long they laid like that until his own eyelids got heavy and he dozed off. He didn't recall how they ended up holding each other when he woke up again.

He knew that he was covered by a blanket that hadn't been there before.

That the glasses of the milkshakes were gone, and there was a plate with sandwiches and two glasses with orange-juice next to the mattress instead. And there was the faint scent of a familiar smelling alpha – _Sonny_.

The hunter smacked his lips and sniffed.

Sam didn't even stir, when Dean took a deep inhale and yawned. He seemed to snore peacefully, the weight of his head resting heavily on Dean's chest, right above his heart.

A short glance at the watch on his wrist told the hunter, that they must have slept four hours streight. It was short before noon now. Another glance at the sandwiches left Dean's stomach rumble.

_Oh god, was he hungry!_

"Sammy?", he muttered hoarsely, as he moved his fingers in Sam's soft hair, massaging his scalp. "Sam ..."

The younger man rubbed his nose against the hunter's chest, but other than that there was no visible attempt that he intended to even open his eyes.

"It's time, kiddo ..." Dean sniffed and yawned again. He actually wouldn't want to move either wouldn't it be for the delicious looking sandwiches just inches outside his reach. "Shower and then lunch ...", he kind of reminded himself with a thoughtful sigh and a lingering look at the food.

The long arm that was wrapped around the hunter's middle shifted. That was then when the alpha noticed that Sam was holding onto his other hand, their fingers tangled into each other's.

The young omega rubbed his nose against the hunter's chest again, snuggling closer.

"Hey, Sam.", Dean said again, this time louder and more demanding.

What obviously got the omega's attention. With one fast movement, Sam sat upright and crumbled back into his corner, his look darting around confused. His hands were shaking as he tried to wrap the comforter around him desperately, but failed since he sat on it.

"It's okay ..." Instantly the hunter softened his voice. "Nothing happened, okay? - I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you, Sammy."

Still frantically searching the room with his look, Sam fought with the comforter, trying to get it back up over his shoulders and at the same time getting it out under his butt. The young man was close to hyperventilating and Dean didn't know what to do.

"Sam. - C'mon. - Look at me. Sammy ..." Dean tried it again, but there was no use.

The omega probably couldn't even hear him. This was one hell of a starting panic attack, something Dean just knew all too good since he had suffered from them too in his past.

Sam gripped at his own throat and clawed on it, leaving red marks of his finger-nails behind.

The hunter kneeled before him, afraid of what'd happen if he'd try to touch him. He was close to call for Sonny or Bobby, when he hissed a curse and practically threw himself at Sam. He wrapped him into his arms, buried his face into the soft hair, so that his lips were just an inch away from the omega's ears.

He held him tight, made him listen. Dean didn't let go, even when Sam started to struggle and press his hands against the hunter's chest, trying to get him to let go.

"Sammy. Listen ..:", he whispered, "It's okay, kiddo. I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you ... Calm down. 'kay? I'll let you go when you calm down." It was more exhausting to hold the squirming man in his grasp as he had thought. It was like Sam's arms and feet were giant sneaky tentacles.

Eventually – what seemed like an eternity – Sam calmed down and his squirming subsided. Slowly but surely, the omega didn't fight Dean anymore. Quite the opposite. He slumped against the hunter, wrapping his tentacle-like long arms around him and fisted the back of his shirt tightly.

The hunter just held him then, shushed him, and held him close, letting Sam do what he was doing. The younger man's body trembled and soon Dean could feel wetness soaking through the area of the fabric on his shoulder.

He didn't need to see, to know that Sam was crying. That he was desperate and afraid and mentally hurting. Dean could imagine how it felt like for Sam after the hospital and all the things.

"I'll watch out for you, Sammy.", Dean whispered soothingly. "I promise I'm going to watch out for. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you as long as I'm around. Okay?"

Sam nodded into the hunter's shoulder – much to the alpha's surprise he had actually _answered_.

"See? - It's much better when we can communicate, isn't it?" Dean smiled genuinely. "You can tell me what you want, and what you don't want. - You can let me know what you're uncomfortable with ..."

Sam sniffed and rubbed his nose into the older man's shoulder.

Dean could picture how the slimy snot was glueing to his shirt ... he definitely needed to get another one later.

_... to be continued_

* * *

**BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON**

**wanna know what happens in Chapter 6 ~ Drawing The Past? **


	6. Chapter 6 Drawing The Past

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 6 ~ Drawing The Past**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_"I'll watch out for you, Sammy.", Dean whispered soothingly. "I promise I'm going to watch out for. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you as long as I'm around. Okay?"_

_Sam nodded into the hunter's shoulder – much to the alpha's surprise he had actually ____answered__._

_"See? - It's much better when we can communicate, isn't it?" Dean smiled genuinely. "You can tell me what you want, and what you don't want. - You can let me know what you're uncomfortable with ..."_

_Sam sniffed and rubbed his nose into the older man's shoulder._

_Dean could picture how the slimy snot was glueing to his shirt ... he definitely needed to get another one later._

* * *

NOW:

_Two weeks passed ... _

The stitches of Sam's wound were removed ...

Dean had started to take notes in a book whenever he thought Sam was reacting to different words that were spoken in his presence.

And the first one on his list was a name – ALISTAIR. A name that let the omega freeze in his place every time Dean mentioned it randomly on purpose. A name the hunter had underlined twice and traced with his pen a couple of times.

He had gotten paper, pencils and crayons for Sam a couple of days ago and had laid them beside the mattress, so that he would stay occupied when he wasn't around.

To the alpha's surprise, Sam had eventually started to draw. But he hid the drawn pictures under the mattress and Dean didn't push him to show them to him. Though, the glimpses he had gotten of Sam's drawings told him, that he was an artist.

Sonny and Bobby were now mostly in the garage and were working on cars, while Dean stayed in the house with Sam, doing all the things he wouldn't have done in a million years. At least not before he had met the omega.

Jody had passed by once a week so far to check on Sam's progress. But it was going slow. - And she accepted it, despite the fact that she hungered for new hints about the omega's captive.

Sam hadn't said a single word yet and Dean started to doubt that the omega was even able to speak at all. Hell, he didn't even know if the boy was capable of writing or calculation.

A little win on his side was, that Sam had started to eat solid food a couple of days ago. - What was a damn good sign, since he have had lost weight further. So Dean was busy with cooking and ordering the most greasy food of all times. Food that'd give Sonny and Bobby a heart attack pretty soon.

Another win was, that Sam didn't wait for Dean's presence and consent to visit the bathroom anymore. As for the signs, Sam was taking showers regularly now.

Though the hunter never saw him going there, or coming out whenever he was with Sam during their meals or cuddling sessions (not that he would ever admit that there have ever been one). Further it seemed as if Sam didn't sleep a lot. - At least not during the nights when he was supposed to. It rather looked like he was sleeping when Dean was with him, on the mattresses. When he was able to snuggle up against him, or when the alpha was simply around.

THAT was a fact that actually bothered him the most at the moment. He asked himself what could've probably happened to the omega that he was acting that way. All submissive and devote and then again he thought to catch a glimpse of waywardness and self-will in those big hazel-eyes.

What wasn't that heady was the fact, that whenever Sonny or Bobby would come into the room, Sam was withdrawing into his corner on the mattress and wrapping himself up in the comforter.

Sure he didn't see the both of them as often as he saw Dean, but he should've known by now that the two men wouldn't hurt him either.

* * *

Dean sat at the small table in the kitchen, when Sonny and Bobby got back from the garage, wich lay on the other end of the yard. The cooked food stood on the stove and two plates with sandwiches sat close by.

He looked up from his tenth mug of coffee, hovering over his book with the notes he had taken so far about Sam. He played with the pen between his fingers, tracing the name Alistair along again, scribbling it on a separate side all over again.

"Who the hell is Alistair?", Dean had asked himself but looked up and fixed the both older men with a blank stare.

The hunter had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He was trying to get the things he had written down to a context ever since he had started to write into the booklet.

"You should get some rest, boy.", Sonny said concerned, petting the younger man's shoulder. "You look exhausted."

Bobby huffed out a breath. "He looks like shit if you ask me ...", he corrected his friend gruffly. "Maybe you should get out a bit, huh? Go to a bar, find a girl, get laid?" IT wasn't often that Robert Singer suggested something like that to him. At least the old man had never had a reason to do so, since Dean Winchester had been a master in that kind of things.

"Sam won't even notice that you're gone probably.", Sonny added thoughtfully. "It'd just be an evening. You alone and a bottle of beer in a bar with a bunch full of nice women. - It's time you get out a bit again, Dean." He looked serious, there was no joke in his words. "It's going to ruin you, trust me. I know what I am talking about." His eyes narrowed. "Being mates doesn't mean that the two of you belong together in every single aspect of life. - It can also be a brotherly connection ..." He cleared his throat. "Just in case you feel like betraying Sam ..."

Dean shook his head, feeling himself caught. "Food's on the stove.", he said out loud, rising from the chair. "I'm upstairs." he went for the plates and headed towards the door then, stopping in his tracks for a short moment and looking back over his shoulder. "Thanks ... I'll think about it ..."

Sonny and Bobby gave him a short nod and warm smiles.

The two of them were right. He was working it like a case, in the muddiest mud he had ever been before to the elbows. Maybe they were right and he needed a break. Just one evening. Just a couple of hours.

Though he doubted that Sam wouldn't notice. He sure would do. - But the question was how he'd take it. Maybe if he'd tell him, if he'd prepare him that he wouldn't be around for an evening it wouldn't be that bad for the omega.

THAT sounded like a good plan. Because he sure as hell would feel like betraying Sam, if he wouldn't at least try to explain why he wouldn't be around. It felt like a no-go to just heading out into the nightlife without telling the omega.

When Dean entered the omega's room, the man was busy with drawing again. He sat on the floor beside the mattress, a sheet of paper before him and the pencil in his left hand, completely sunken in what he was doing. From the distance, Dean could see the sketch of a face. A female face. A face that looked familiar and though not.

And then it hit him. It had similarity with one of the female corpses he had seen in the files the sheriff had shown them.

"Hey Sammy.", he greeted him, not wanting to sneak in on him.

Sam looked up at the alpha, like a deer caught in the headlights for a long moment.

Dean stopped in his tracks, so that the omega would have time to store the drawing away like he always used to do when he came into the room.

And like always, Sam grabbed the papers and the pencil and stored them under the mattress hastily. Just when he was done, Dean came over to the mattress and sat down on it with the plates, handing one to Sam.

Though – tonight the omega seemed to hesitate and instead of eating, he just stared troubled at the full plate in his lap.

"You want something else?", Dean asked with his mouth full of sandwich, licking the mayo from the left corner of his lip.

Sam shook his head eagerly.

The alpha frowned and hurried up to get the bite down his throat. "What is it?", he asked then, sucking a crumb from the hollow of his cheek.

Sam looked up at him intently. The first time ever. And just stared at him with big sad hazel-eyes. His lips quivering as if he was going to say something, but decided otherwise then.

"You know you can tell me everything, right?", Dean asked, his frown deepening in concern. "I'm not gonna tell anyone ..."

Sam sucked in his lower lip and cast his look down for a long moment before he sat the plate aside and reached for the drawings in between the mattress and the wall. He pulled the stack of papers out and laid it into his lap, his flat palm covering the most of the portrait on the uppermost sheet. The omega stared at his hand for a pretty long time before he took the papers in his hands again and laid them into Dean's lap.

The hunter stared stunned at the younger man and then at the sketch that was first up on the thin stack. Dean licked his fingers and wiped them off on his jeans before he spoke.

"Are you sure, Sammy?" He needed to have the reassurance that it was okay to look at them. "I know you don't like to show them to me ..."

Sam stole a fast glance at the alpha before he nodded and inched a bit closer towards him.

The alpha felt proud that Sam was going to let him have a look at the pictures he had drawn the past couple of days. Hell, he felt like a Jedi right now. Like obi-wan and Yoda at once to be honest.

Just now Dean dared to look at the portrait of a man. A pretty awesome and detailed portrait to be more specific. Under the portrait was a bar-code just like the one Sam had tattooed on the back of his neck, and a number below it.

He could tell it had to be one of the other men they had found in the grave.

"You knew him?", Dean asked seriously, as his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Sam.

_Sam_, who had tears in his eyes, whose hands were trembling. He who nodded.

The omega had to have him known better ... maybe they had even lived together ... Dean concluded.

Sam pulled the portrait from Dean's lap and revealed another one. Another male portrait of a dark-skinned man. Again there was a bar-code and a number.

The next one wasn't quite different except for the person it was showing. It was a girl. Maybe as old as Sam was, with real big eyes and smooth looking pouty lips.

The omega reached for Dean's hand tentatively and grasped it – ever so gently as if he could hurt him – and pulled it towards his own chest, pressing it against it.

"You liked her very much, huh?" Dean's voice was low. He could see the hurt and loss in the man's eyes as he blinked fresh tears away.

Sam squeezed the hunter's hand once, twice.

"Did you ... was she your girlfriend?", the alpha asked tentatively.

Sam shook his head, tilting it to the side.

"Huh ..." He bit down on his lower lip. "Was she a friend?"

Again, Sam waggled with his head to the left and right side pensively, as if to think if the description of their connection could possibly fit.

Well, there weren't a lot possibilities left then. "Was she family?"

Sam nodded and a broken sob spilled over his lips.

Dean wrapped his left arm around Sam and pulled him a bit closer. "It's okay, Sammy. - I know it hurts. I lost a lot of people too, you know? Even family. All of my family except for Sonny and Bobby." Sam pulled away, obviously eager to show him the rest of the sketches, since he was pulling the sheet with the girl's portrait aside, revealing another one.

Dean actually didn't want to ask any other things. - But he was too nosy and a part of him needed to know. "They were all family? All those kids?"

Sam nodded again.

"Sisters and brothers?", Dean continued, picking up on a fresh lead.

The omega gave him another nod.

Dean shook his head in confusion and blew out a huff. He knew that these kids weren't relatives. He knew that it was impossible for them to be siblings, since the blood-tests in the files discounted it.

Dean watched the pictures Sam showed him. There were a couple more of those portraits, wich were unmistakably those kids.

The sketches soon became darker. Sam had started to use more and more from the black crayon to darken the drawings further.

Among the sketches was a picture, where seven bodies were lying on something that looked like mattresses on the floor. They all were slotted closely together. A tangle of arms and legs and small blue eyes watching them from the left upper corner of the drawing.

The next picture revealed nothing but black crayon and a curled up shape in the darkness. A shape that seemed to have pretty much in common with Sam's form.

Dean pointed at the picture and thought for a long moment. "Is that you?", he asked hesitantly and looked up at Sam, who pressed tighter up against his side.

Sam nodded.

Dean suppressed a disapproving groan.

They went on and Dean let himself being shown another eleven sketches. One darker than the other one. Most had those blue eye-shaped forms somewhere on them. Some of those drawings were beyond disturbing (not just because of the detailed work Sam had made).

Those sketches showed the alpha glimpses of how Sam had lived. That those blue eyes meant nothing good. That those blue eyes represented someone who Sam was obviously afraid of – of whom they all had been afraid of.

Though he was never drawing the person with the blue eyes. There were nothing more than vague shapes of him on them.

Dean had a vague suspicion, that those eyes belonged to someone called Alistair. Though he refused to ask Sam about it, since he just had gained enough trust so that he showed him his drawings.

When they were done, Dean handed them back to Sam, who stared at the hunter as if he was surprised that he was allowed to keep them.

Hastily he grabbed the stack of papers and stored them back in between mattress and wall.

"You know ... you're a real talented drawer." Dean smiled warmly at him. "And thanks for showing me."

Sam gave him something that was the beginning of a slight smile, a small movement of the corners of his lips that wouldn't have been noticed if Dean wouldn't have looked out for just that.

The omega reached for his plate and started to eat slowly.

Dean did follow the omega's example, though after what he had just been showed, he wasn't very hungry anymore. In fact he felt nauseous and sick. But for Sam's sake he'd stuff the – now tasteless – sandwich into his mouth and swallow it down.

Wich by the way came right back as soon as he left the room to get the plates and their glasses back into the kitchen.

* * *

Dean then went into his own bedroom and got a set of pyjamas (wich, he by the way had bought on his last run for errands, since he badly could visit Sam in just boxers). He went into the bathroom down the corridor, since the only bedroom with a washing facility was Sam's. There he brushed his teeth to get the foul taste out of his mouth and took a fast shower, so that he could get back to the omega as usual.

Sam hadn't bothered to get the papers and pencil out again. Instead he sat on the mattress, the comforter loosely wrapped around his shoulders, his gaze fixing the door.

Maybe he was stupid to think that he could trust the alpha. Maybe he was a fool. But what had he to lose? Maybe the man wasn't as bad as Alistair had described the outside-world. At least he hadn't been mean to him ever since he was locked down in that room. Hell, the man hadn't even tried to touch him, without Sam making the first move.

The alpha hadn't taken away the crayons, pencils and papers from him too. Something they had never been allowed to possess. Hell, he and his siblings had never been allowed to own anything.

The alpha – DEAN – had even brought them to him, had coaxed him into using them. Sam hadn't been able to remember how to draw. He hadn't drawn ever since he had been punished for the first time his father had caught him doing that.

The man had even said that his sketches were pretty good and that he was a natural. He hadn't been mad at him about what he had been drawing as it seemed ...

Maybe ... if he'd draw something beautiful for the man, the horrified expression on his face when he had looked at those he had already made, would disappear. Though ... he didn't quite knew what the man would like.

He smelled like gun-oil and leather and metal. - Like a car. So maybe that man liked cars ... or weapons ... or both?

Other than all his doubts, Sam THOUGHT that he could at least partly trust the man ... then again, there was still the unused bed.

A bed he didn't know what usage it had – or would have in the future ... It just stood there, in the middle of the room, in between the windows. No one of the men that entered his room seemed to bother about it – at least until now.

Sam's look traveled back at the hunter, who wore now something different and carried a book in his left hand and a bottle with a red-white label and black liquid in his right one.

Dean walked over to the mattresses and slumped down on them yawning. He then unscrewed the bottle and took a zip, before he held it towards Sam.

The omega eyed the offered thing curiously and looked at Dean, who stared at him invitingly, with this small move of his head and lips that told him that he should take a zip too.

Sam just hesitantly took it from the alpha's hand and thought a moment before setting it on his lips tentatively and nipped on it. Rather surprised about the sweet, though strong taste he took a bigger one and nearly choked when the tiny bubbles tingled on the back of his throat.

Dean burst out laughing, when Sam swallowed down the bubbling liquid and coughed and sucked in one hasty breath after another.

"That's coke, kiddo." The alpha laughed loudly. "Go slow ..."

Sam sniffed up the bit of coke that had found its way into his nostrils and wiped over his watering eyes. Though, the juice (or whatever this was) tasted rather interesting, so he took another nib from it – this time more carefully.

"You ever read in a book?", Dean asked curiously, wiping tears of joy from his cheeks.

Sam eyed the book in the hunters hands and frowned. Sure he knew what a book was, and sure he was capable of reading. Though, after a specific age, they hadn't been allowed to read things except those Alistair gave to them.

And the books that his father had given to them were hand-written and more of the form of booklets. It's been quite some time since he had seen a printed book like this one.

Sam nodded carefully, not quite sure what the alpha wanted him to answer.

"So you can read?" Yeah, Dean couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

Sam nodded. Again not sure if the alpha would be happy about his answer.

"That's good, Sammy.", he said then with a broad grin.

Maybe this brother-thing with the omega wasn't a bad idea after all. Dean had always thought how it would've been with a little brother anyways (okay, he also had thought about a big-brother too, but he rather liked to be the bigger one). On top of everything else it made it easier for him to think of the omega as his mate.

Dean hadn't even started to read the tale "Puss in Boots", when a knock was heard on the door and it opened slightly.

The alpha instantly stopped to read, and Sam who had sat curled up beside him, staring at the beautiful drawn pictures, was back in his corner and hidden under the comforter.

With a heavy sigh, Dean looked up and spotted Bobby's head lurking inside.

"Sorry, boys. - But I gotta borrow Dean for a couple of hours.", he said, his voice thick with concern.

The hunter was instantly alert. "What is it, Bobby?"

"Caleb. - He's in trouble.", Bobby opened the door a bit wider and stepped inside.

Sam pressed himself tight into the corner, hiding his face.

"He's got a black-eyes in his trunk and's stuck a couple of miles away from here in a ditch. - Can't afford to call anyone else. Besides if the cops ... you know ..." The grizzled hunter seemed to try to hold his voice as light as possible, but couldn't hide all of his concern though.

Dean instantly knew in what kind of trouble Caleb (one of his old hunter-friends) was. If the police would spot his car and notice that there was something _living_ in human form locked down in his trunk he'd be in giant troubles.

Dean also knew that he couldn't ask Sonny to help him getting a car out of the ditch. The man was an ex-con, AND ex-marine. Shrapnell-splitters in his spine, head and god knew where else too. Sure he helped in the garage with the easier works, but something like that was definitely nothing for the man.

Dean gave him a sort not. "I'm down in five.", he said to Bobby, before he turned back towards Sam. "Sammy? - Sammy."

Tentatively, Sam lowered the comforter to steal a glimpse at the hunter.

"I'll leave the book with you, 'kay?.", he said quietly. "I'll check on you when I come back."

Sam blinked at the alpha and gave him a short nod.

Dean smiled at him. "See you later, kiddo.", and with that the alpha was up and out of the room, following the bearded man god knew where.

_... to be continued_

* * *

_SOOOO ~ WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? _

_I'd love to get some bacon :P extra chrispy ^^_


	7. Chapter 7 Whispers

**first off:** THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS :)

because ya'll are so nice in your reviews & things I thought you guys deserve a damn update, don't you?

**IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY: **SPELLING ERRORS & WRONG USE OF GRAMMAR YOU BETTER DO NOT READ THIS STORY!

it contains a whole lot of that kinda things ;)

* * *

**THANKS A BUNCH FOR YOUR FAVORITES & FOLLOWING ME & THIS STORY**

**GRATEFUL THANKS TO**_ SingReader, Dolly-Lolly, samisnotevil, steelcandy, wilddracarys, SatanicLucifer, gothpandaotaku, Deatherella, FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09, JoC27, watergoddesskasey, justreading444, KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil, TwixyReitz, gianess, Nyx Ro, . , Estelio nin, thinning-ice, clairvoyantsam, fallenangelwolf & guests _**FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 7 ~ Whispers**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_Dean gave him a sort not. "I'm down in five.", he said to Bobby, before he turned back towards Sam. "Sammy? - Sammy."_

_Tentatively, Sam lowered the comforter to steal a glimpse at the hunter._

_"I'll leave the book with you, 'kay?.", he said quietly. "I'll check on you when I come back."_

_Sam blinked at the alpha and gave him a short nod._

_Dean smiled at him. "See you later, kiddo.", and with that the alpha was up and out of the room, following the bearded man god knew where._

* * *

NOW:

Four hours. Four hours of searching, finding and getting Caleb's damn junk car up from the ditch and back on the road.

That wouldn't have been the worst.

Sadly the lock of the trunk had gotten damaged and they found themselves suddenly eye to eye with a raged, pissed off demon.

The three of them had been lucky as hell to get away the way they did. Okay, they might had gotten _a bit_ banged up and soaked-wet. But yes, after all they were a bunch of lucky bastards.

At least no one of them had broken bones ... as far as they were able to tell.

* * *

The first thing Dean needed when he stormed through the front door of Bobby's house, was a hot shower, fresh clothes (AGAIN) and his bed. Not to forget to check on Sam as he had promised before.

When the hunter stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom down the corridor, he saw why his jaw was hurting like hell. - There was an angry dark bruise, his lip was split open and there was a small gash on his forehead that had bled pretty bad.

_Fantastic. _

Dean decided to ignore the pain in his back and the possible concussion and went into the shower (for the third time today) and _again_ got dressed into other clothes, letting the soaked ones lie carelessly on the floor in the bathroom.

He staggered back down the corridor towards Sam's room, pushing the door-handle down slowly and lurked inside. Dean could sense a movement in the corner where Sam used to be, so he reasoned that the omega had to be still awake.

Okay, it couldn't hurt to at least say good night to the kid. Letting him know that everything was okay after he had taken off head over heels.

Though ... the hunter didn't come very far. A couple of steps into the room and a wave of dizziness claimed him, forcing him to his knees brutally. Dean didn't even realize the moment where everything went dark around him. Moments later his limp body hit the floor with a muffled thump.

A thump, that let Sam jump slightly.

He had instantly smelled Dean when the alpha had entered the room. He had also heard the difference of the way his footfalls sounded. That it felt so weird, that Dean hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights like he used to when it was already dark outside and entered Sam's room.

When Sam had heard the thump, he knew that something was definitely wrong with the alpha.

First hesitantly and insecure, he crawled down from the mattresses, towards the place where he saw Dean lying on the floor in a motionless heap. Though it wasn't much he was able to make out in the darkness. Just his hands and a part of his face, that were illuminated by the spare light of the moon, whose beams shone into the room.

The younger man abruptly stopped, suddenly not sure if he would be even allowed ...

Worry over the man on the floor finally won and he hurried towards him on all fours. Carefully, as if he could break him, Sam lifted the alpha's head and laid it into his lap, stroking tenderly over the damp short hair.

He saw the gash on Dean's forehead and the livid bruise on his jaw, his split lips. His siblings had just looked like that at times when they came back from Alistair ...

"_No_ ...", he breathed, the beams of moonlight revealing a confused and beyond concerned expression on his face. "_Alpha_ ..." Sam's voice was barely above a whisper.

He cradled the man's face in his hands, trembling fingers brushing over his throat. The alpha was breathing, he could feel the warm puffs of air against his palm. Sam slipped his arms under the man's armpits and pulled him up a bit more, so that he was resting against his chest. He laid his hand over the hunter's ribcage, feeling the way his ribcage expanded every time he took a breath.

The omega had completely failed to hear the heavy footfalls from outside the door. Just when the door to his room burst open, Sam's attention got drawn towards the three shadows that suddenly appeared before them, short before the light-switch got turned on.

Sam flinched at the sudden brightness and tightened his hold on Dean, pressing him tighter against himself. After blinking a couple of times, his vision adjusted to the change of brightness and he instantly recognized the both older men. The one with the piercing grey eyes and the half-bald head on the other hand wasn't someone he had seen before.

The omega stared up at the men who had stopped in their tracks and watched them warily.

Sonny rose his hand to signal the other both to stay back and made a step forward, squatting down close to the hunter's feet.

He locked his gaze with Sam's, who somehow didn't seem as angsty right now. He was wary, _yes_. He _sure_ was afraid, as everyone else besides Sonny could smell, huge _YES_. But there was something more in those big eyes and the body language of the omega. There was WILL. WILL to protect what belonged to him.

Not that Sam probably was aware of it though.

"I am going to check on Dean.", moustache-man said calmly.

Sam's eyes flickered down for a moment towards the alpha. Just for a split second, so not to leave his look too long gone from the intruder before him and the other both. He knew that a single moment of carelessness could mean.

It was hard to tell if the man truly just wanted to check on the alpha ... but from his posture and the expression on his face he seemed honestly concerned.

Sonny inched closer, his hand resting on Dean's leg. A movement that hadn't gone by Sam unnoticed. Nor was he unaware of the man's hand on the alpha's leg close to his knee.

"We just want to help, Sam." Sonny inched a bit closer. "Maybe Dean is hurt. - Do you want Dean to be hurt?"

Okay, that might was mean and not very appropriate, as he saw the omega's reaction to his words. A flicker of panic on his face and the intensifying scent of fear were evidence enough.

Sam shook his head frantically, loosening his grip on the man in his arms.

"Good. - I'm going to touch him. I'm going to feel for his pulse and check on his head, Sam.", Sonny explained, coming up beside them.

Sam stole a hyper-aware glance at the two men who still stood where they had stopped. He then looked at Sonny warily, following his every move as he examined the alpha.

When he was done he backed off a bit and furrowed his eyebrows, watching Sam for a couple of long moments.

"He can't stay here on the floor.", he stated then. "He's got a concussion, Sam. - Banged his head pretty bad."

Sam's gaze flickered at the both men, then back at Sonny. He gave the alpha before him a short nod.

"Caleb – get out of here. Brew some coffee or somethin'. We'll be back down in a few.", Sonny glanced back over his shoulder at the half-bold man, who bit his lower lip hesitantly, but followed the older man's order.

Sonny's attention returned to Sam and his hunter-friend. "Me and Bobby. - We both will get Dean on the bed, okay?"

Sam's grip instantly tightened on the man in his arms, not wanting to let anyone else touch him. Letting alone taking the alpha away from him.

"Sam. - Let go. You can stay with him, okay? Just ON the bed. Not the floor.", Sonny interfered, his voice now more ordering.

He didn't trust those men. He couldn't trust them. There was no reason for him to do so. Not a single one. They had called Dean away from him and when he came back, he had been hurt. Sure Sam knew that those men high likely hadn't hurt the alpha, but they obviously hadn't tried to save him from getting hurt either.

Sam also knew that the men were right. The hurt alpha belonged into the bed and not on the floor. He just couldn't bring himself to let go just yet.

And though he eased away from Dean, when Sonny reached for the hunter's shoulders and inched back. Just enough so that the both older men had enough space to get Dean up and onto the bed.

Sam watched them cautiously while Bobby and Sonny lifted the alpha from the floor and settled him on the bed under the covers. The one with the moustache obviously was waiting for Sam to do something, but he didn't.

The omega stayed right where he was, out in the open, in the middle of the room.

"I'll stay here, Bobby.", Sonny waved at the bearded man, "Gonna wake Dean every hour or so, just to be sure."

The grizzled mechanic blew out a troubled huff and glanced at Sam, who didn't dare to leave anyone of the both of them out under his watch. Though most of the attention was directed towards Sonny, who was closest to Dean.

The man with the moustache turned the small light on the nightstand on and turned off the big one. He then went for one of the both rattan armchairs which stood beside the door and pulled it up beside the bed.

Sam glanced over the foot of the bed towards him warily, watching him as he felt once more the alpha's forehead. He then turned towards the omega and blew out a heavy breath.

"You know Sam. - We're all friends here. We are family.", he started. "We are looking out for each other. No one of us has to be afraid of the other one. No one. Most of all not you." The man cocked both eyebrows, as if he asked if Sam did understand. When he got no respond, he cleared his throat. "You do understand me, do you?" Sonny could hardly tell the omega that he KNEW that he understood. That everything Dean knew, they knew too. It would probably lead to a breach of trust between Dean and Sam.

Something he didn't dare to kick loose after the two of them seemed to make progress.

Sam didn't as much as stare holes into the older man's head. - What somehow was in fact creepy.

With a tired expression on his face, Sonny sat down in the chair, his gaze fixed at the hunter on the bed.

* * *

Sonny groaned, when the first rays of sunlight broke into the room at about thirty past six in the morning. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.

When he first opened his eyes and got aware of the awkward position of his body in the chair and his aching joints, he also felt a heavy weight upon his toes and feet. And when he looked down, he found a giant man lying in between the chair (upon his feet) and the bed. As if the omega functioned as a barrier between him and Dean.

Of course, Sam hadn't been stupid. He hadn't gotten onto the bed, just to be punished later. He had taken his place on the floor beside it. Right between the man with the moustache and the bed, where Dean was sleeping on.

Sam had waited until the man had fallen asleep, to get himself in between the two of them. He had sprawled out so, that **first**: Sonny had to struggle to get his feet out under him, and **second**: Sam would instantly know when he even intended to get up.

Sonny shook his head and yawned.

He was used to a lot of things, but that boy was some kind of a miracle to him. He was too contrary to those he had under their roof so far. On one hand, Sam seemed to be traumatized and scared, and on the other one, he sure as hell had enough backbone to show that he wouldn't leave Dean alone.

Sam even approved eventually to be THAT close to someone else, just so he would be close to his the younger alpha too.

What didn't have to be a bad thing after all.

Though it was mesmerizing ...

* * *

When Sonny got up to check on Dean and wake him once more, Sam was also stuttered awake. The man with the moustache then left, telling Sam to have an eye on the Winchester.

What Sam willingly did and would've done anyway, without having anyone to tell him to do so.

* * *

Sonny brought waffles later on. Just one plate, how Sam realized, that was meant for the omega. Though Sam wouldn't touch them. Instead he put them on the nightstand beside the glass of water, saving them up for the alpha when he'd wake up.

And FINALLY, what had felt like an eternity later for Sam, the alpha stirred and opened his eyes with a pained groan.

First disoriented, Dean gazed around the room, noticing that he wasn't in his own. Hell, he couldn't even remember what had happened after he had entered Sam's.

Dean smacked his lips and tried to force the sledge-hammer that was bouncing against his skull from the inside to a standstill. But no such luck. When he glanced at the nightstand he spotted a plate with waffles, a glass with water and two white small pills.

Slowly but surely some of his memories from the last night started to come back. Heaving Caleb's damn truck back on the road ... the demon ... checking on Sam ... and him passing out ... the countless times, Sonny hovered over him and slapped his cheeks. _That bastard ... _

But there was something missing, wasn't it?

He was definitely in Sam's room. The hunter's gaze fell on the empty mattresses and the abandoned comforter beside it. Sam wasn't there, but his scent was strong and omnipresent. He had to be in the room, somewhere close to him.

"Sammy?", Dean croaked out, his throat dry.

A mob of hair and a pair of wary hazel-eyes appeared on the edge of the bed slowly, accompanied by a pair of hands, which's fingers curled around the edge.

"There you are ...", the hunter's voice failed, though a small smile of relieve spread over his face, "Did you get me up here?"

Sam shook his head.

"Sonny? Bobby?" Dean watched the young man closely and saw the change in his expression that told him that the both of them had been here. "Good.", his head fell back into the pillow, "That's real good, Sam."

Relieve washed over Sam as he heard the alpha's approval. A little piece of him had been afraid that Dean wouldn't agree. Though, he haven't had much of choice had he? If those men had wanted to do something else, he could just have tried to hinder them.

Dean sat up a bit and inched back slowly, until his back was resting against the headboard of the bed. His vision slightly blurry and his head fuzzy. Not an unfamiliar feeling to him anyway and though pretty unpleasant – _like always. _

The alpha looked at the nightstand. He then gathered the pills in one hand and took the glass with water into the other one with a deep sigh. "That sucks", he muttered and popped the pills into his mouth, emptying close to the whole glass of water.

He placed the glass back on the nightstand and then glanced weary at the omega with a slight frown, an idea forming slowly in the back of his mind. "Did you spend the whole night down there?"

The air was slightly chilly against Dean's skin and he wondered if it was just him or if it had truly cooled down that much over night.

Sam nodded hesitantly, a visible shiver running through him, rising goosebumps all over his arms and legs. It was actually the first time that he noticed that it was a bit cold on the floor.

"Are you shivering?", Dean asked, his frown deepening.

Sam cast his look down. That was so not good.

Dean reached forward without forewarning and laid his hand over one of Sam's, a chill running up his spine. "Holy shit, Sammy. - You're cold as ice."

Sam pulled his hand away, looking dutifully to the ground, shaking his head.

Dean threw the comforter off of himself and inched to the other side of the bed. "C'mon in.", he said – a bit too serious. It sounded like an order.

The omega pulled both of his hands back, turning away slightly.

"Kiddo. C'mon. - You gotta be freezing ...", now he sounded pleading, the hunter's eyes huge, his eyebrows risen. "Get in and you'll be warm in no-time, huh? I promise I won't touch you or something. It's just like on the mattress, Sammy." Dean's voice was soft. "Like over there." He gazed towards Sam's "_bed_", then back at him."Just a bit higher and way more comfortable. I promise."

He flashed him a charming smile. "What'd you say, huh?"_ ... you trust me enough?_

Sam blinked up at the alpha through long lashes. Until now BEDS hadn't been comfortable at all – except for his father. Though ... might as well he could try it. Then again ... The first time he was allowed to crawl into Alistair's bed it had been an _invitation_ too ...

Sam sucked in his lower lip and bit down on it, thinking hard about the for and against. The longing for a warm place won over his fear of getting molested. He'd deal with the outcome later ... like he had done before.

Ever so slowly, Sam crawled onto the bed, but took exquisite care, that there was still enough room between him and Dean, who was grinning widely at him now.

"See? Ain't that bad.", he said and threw the other half of the comforter over Sam.

Sam laid there, completely rigid for a long time. To Dean it kind of looked like a dog playing dead (like dead since two days actually). The muscles in the omega's jaw were working, and his expression was blank. Kind of as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Dean noticed and tried to keep his expression as light as possible, even though the uneasiness deep inside him.

How to show a scared being, that he wouldn't harm it?

Dean decided to do it the Winchester way and scooped over the twenty inches towards Sam and pulled him against his chest, rubbing his bicep through the plaid pyjama he was wearing.

The omega tensed up almost immediately, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and tried to curl up into himself.

But Dean didn't let him.

"You're cold, Sam.", Dean whispered, as he felt the man's cool hands with his other one. "I'd say we should get you warmed up, before you catch a cold or somethin'." Dean's voice was hoarse and close to a low animal-like purr. "I don't want you to sleep on the floor, 'kay?", he said that more as an order – deliberately, "The mattress, or the bed are cool with me. - But not. NOT EVER the damn floor. - You hear me?"

Sam nodded sharply.

"Good." The alpha reached over towards the nightstand (wich was a damn acrobatic act) and fumbled for the plate with the waffles. "You hungry?"

Sam shook his head, but his stomach grumbled.

"Liar." The alpha sat the plate into his lap and ripped off a piece with his free hand from the waffle, stuffing it into his mouth.

He then ripped a piece off and held it towards Sam, who reached for it and finally (what seemed like an eon of thinking) grabbed it.

When the plate was emptied and sat aside, Dean inched back down with a moan and snuggled (not that a Winchester would ever do that) up against Sam, wrapping his arms around him.

Slowly but surely the tension faded from the omega and he practically was clinging to the hunter after some more time.

They lay there for a long while. Just like that. Slowly the pain meds started to kick in and also Dean started to relax more.

"You know ... you can trust me, right?" Dean kept his eyes closed.

Sam seemed to hesitate for a moment but nodded then, shifting uncomfortably at the alpha's side.

"The things that happened to you. - You have to know that this isn't how it's used to be. Whatever happened to you ... no one is supposed to be treated like you and your sisters and brothers." He paused, thinking if it really was a good idea to get that topic up. "And I also want you to know, that the person who did this to you doesn't know that you're alive." Dean paused again, waiting for a reaction. But there was none. Not even a single movement what probably meant even more than anything else. "The person thinks that you are dead. - They showed it on the news and everywhere. They reported that there were seven corpses in the grave, not six. - So you are safe, Sam. You don't have to be afraid that someone is going to come for you, or that you have to go back there."

The omega's arm shifted a bit, resting now across Dean's ribcage, his head resting on his shoulder.

Dean Winchester relished the feeling of a warm body beside (or half over) him. He liked the closeness to Sam. The warmth that was radiating from him and the pleasant, luring scent. He liked it so much more than he was supposed to.

The feelings it rose inside of him when it came to Sam weren't quite brotherly, how Dean had to realize. This felt like so much _more_ – and though ... he couldn't bring himself to accept it just yet.

"My father's going to be mad at me.", came a thin, barely hearable voice from the omega. "He's going to put me back into the hole."

Dean's eyes widened for a moment and he was speechless for a couple more. Trying to keep his surprise, of hearing Sam talk, low.

"Your father doesn't know that you are here.", Dean gave back whispering, as if the fact that Sam was talking wasn't something special. Like it had never been different, afraid that Sam'd stop again if he'd point it out. "This place is safe. Six ways to sunday, Sammy. - Believe me. No one gets past me."

"Promise?" Sam's voice was raw and he sounded so afraid.

Though it was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever heard in his life. For the fact that the doctors had thought that Sam was mute, he did pretty well to proof them wrong.

"Promise." The alpha tightened his hold on Sam.

The omega pressed himself tighter up against the warm body of the hunter and closed his eyes.

"So – who's gonna be the first one to take a shower? You or me?" Dean Winchester grinned slyly. "We could try to make a run for it though. Who gets there first gets all the warm water ..."

_... to be continued_


	8. Chapter 8 From Dusk Until Dawn

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 8 ~ From Dusk Until Dawn**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_"Your father doesn't know that you are here.", Dean gave back whispering, as if the fact that Sam was talking wasn't something special. Like it had never been different, afraid that Sam'd stop again if he'd point it out. "This place is safe. Six ways to sunday, Sammy. - Believe me. No one gets past me."_

_"Promise?" Sam's voice was raw and he sounded so afraid._

_Though it was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever heard in his life. For the fact that the doctors had thought that Sam was mute, he did pretty well to proof them wrong._

_"Promise." The alpha tightened his hold on Sam._

_The omega pressed himself tighter up against the warm body of the hunter and closed his eyes._

_"So – who's gonna be the first one to take a shower? You or me?" Dean Winchester grinned slyly. "We could try to make a run for it though. Who gets there first gets all the warm water ..."_

* * *

NOW:

An hour later both men were squeaky clean and in fresh sets of clothes. While Dean (who had lost their small game) had taken the second turn in the shower, Sam had withdrawn on his mattress and wrapped himself back up in the comforter.

Dean's face fell, as he spotted the omega on the mattress instead of the bed.

"I'll go and get us something to drink, Sammy. - I'm back in a couple of minutes ..." He gave the omega a smile, who smiled back at him shyly.

It wasn't, that the hunter just wanted to grab some drinks for the both of them. It was also a round of updates on Sam's actual state, wich he reported every now and then to Sonny, who was telling them Sheriff Mills on a regular basis.

So the Winchester headed into his room and got the small book from the first drawer of his nightstand and headed down into the kitchen. To his surprise he found both men – Bobby and Sonny – in the kitchen, sitting at the small table with mug, filled with fresh coffee.

The two of them looked up in surprise as they saw a freshly showered and shaved Winchester entering. Dean looked a bit pale, but other than that he seemed to be on the mend. Even when his old friends didn't seem to approve to see him that early on his feet again.

"Gotta coffee for me too?" Dean grinned broadly and sat down at the table too.

Bobby gave him a short nod and went to get one for the hunter. Dean waited for the grizzled mechanic until he had placed the mug with more milk than coffee before him.

Dean scrunched up his nose in dismay. He liked his coffee _black_ ...

"You won't get your coffee any other way for a couple of days, boy. So take it or leave it." Bobby's bushy eyebrows narrowed, a dad-like expression on his face.

The hunter grunted and shook his head. Better he took it, or they wont let him near the coffee-machine any time soon. "So ...", he exhaled deeply.

Sonny glanced at the book before the hunter then back up. He knew that this was the way Dean intended to tell them news about Sam. Either it was a good thing, or the omega had been pretty upset. Though he hoped for the first.

"Sam's not mute.", Dean said out loud, sharing a glance with the both men, who looked pretty surprised for a long moment. "He's capable of talking and he's speaking in whole sentences. - He's also able to read."

Sonny stared at him stuttered. "Wow ... that are pretty good news. - What was he saying?", first he sounded tentatively, but soon his curiosity won over everything else.

Dean slumped back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That his father is going to be mad at him. And that he don't want back into _the hole_." He looked down into his lap, where he had tangled the fingers of both hands together. "He seems to be pretty afraid of the man. - Whoever it is."

Bobby huffed out a breath. "Sure as hell he ain't his real father."

The three of them nodded in union.

"Yeah ... but he also entitled the other six kids as his siblings. - He showed me his drawings last evening. He made sketches of all of them ... and other things. On most of the pictures are blue eyes somewhere in the dark. - I think that's the man he calls his father.", Dean carried on calmly. "And no. - He hasn't drawn the guy yet." When Sonny opened his mouth to say something, Dean cut him off. "No. - He didn't tell me his father's name either. He just got started, Sonny. - I can't push him."

Sonny nodded. "Do the drawings show anything to orientate? How we could tell where he was held?"

Dean shook his head. "Not at all. - The sketches show him and his siblings on fields harvesting or working. It shows where they slept – at least I think so. All seven of them on something that looks like mattresses in a small room ..." He blew out a breath. "It also shows Sam in a dark room – alone. What I think's_ the hole_." Dean pursed his lips. "And ... and some other things ..." He huffed out a laugh. "I'm going to make pictures of the sketches if Sam lets me. So you and the sheriff can have a look at them too."

Sonny nodded thoughtfully. "How's he doing otherwise ... you know ... with you?"

Dean looked up from his lap, not really knowing what to tell him. Sonny had occasionally seen the both of them, when Sam had been laying with him.

"I think he's trusting me. - I'm just not sure why he just don't want to trust you ... it's ... it's ridiculous. - I'm pretty sure that he's a smart guy and he's one hell of a talent when it comes to drawing. But ..." Dean frowned.

Sonny leaned back, watching him taking a zip from the coffee. "He's pretty traumatized, son. - We don't know how it was where he has been. - WHO his father was and what his father wanted him and the others to do ... He surely didn't get treated like shit all the time. I'm sure there were times – when he was a kid – that he was allowed to live like one." Sonne rose an eyebrow. "Things might have changed when they turned thirteen, fourteen or later on. I think that the man he calls his father is a grade-A-psychopath. He formed these kids into shapes he wanted them to have in."

Dean just nodded and then shook his head. "Nah. I don't understand people like that. - Something like that's just ... SICK." he thought for another moment. "I bet that his father's name's Alistair. - That's something you can let Jody know. That and the area where they found the kids ... maybe there's an Alistair around."

With that, Dean got up from the chair, emptied his coffee and moved over to the fridge, from where he picked two cokes and two bottles of water. "I'm off to bed.", he muttered, rubbing his temple with the back of his left hand in wich he held the cokes. "I'm also thinking about spending my nights in Sam's room from now on. - Gettin' him to get used to sleepin' in a damn bed instead of a mattress."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

When Dean entered, he came just right to see Sam rubbing his nose off on the comforter, before he sneezed another time.

"There we go ...", Dean muttered annoyed and rolled his eyes. "Someone's gettin' sick, huh?"

Sam looked up under long eyelashes, his hazel-eyes slightly dazed. But other than that he seemed to be okay.

"I thought you'd like to walk around a bit? You gotta know that you don't have to spend your entire life in here, Sam." The alpha smiled and sat down on the bed instead of the mattresses as usual.

He placed the bottles on the nightstand and laid down, not looking at Sam, no matter how bad he wanted to.

The omega's eyebrows furrowed and he looked towards the bed, tilting his head to the side. That was something new. Dean had always come over to him, hadn't even spared a look at the bed ... Maybe because he wasn't feeling alright yet. - At least so Sam thought.

"I'll take a nap. - If you're thirsty, there's water and coke.", Dean pointed at the bottles beside him on the nightstand with closed eyes.

Sam didn't as much as blinking confused.

Soon the hunter drifted off into another round of fitful healing sleep.

* * *

When he woke the next time, the two bottles of coke were missing from the nightstand and Sam sat on his mattresses, wrapped in the comforter, reading _Puss in Boots_. An empty bottle beside him and an open one stood beside the mattress.

Dean groaned and rubbed over his temples. The headache was a lot better, though his jaw still hurt as hell.

Sam blew out a happy sigh and snapped the book shut, placing it beside the mattress.

"You read through it already?" Dean lay propped up on an elbow on his side, watching the omega amused.

Sam looked up and nodded.

"Guess we've to get you some more books." He smiled.

Sam smiled back – just lightly, but enough to show him some pretty adorable dimples. Then he sneezed again and the dimples were gone and there was a butt-load of snot all over the omega's hands and the comforter before him.

Dean pinched up his nose and pouted in disgust.

Rather helplessly, Sam looked towards the man on the bed.

The alpha got up with a grunt, muttering under his breath and went into the bathroom to get tissues, wich he handed the younger man then. Sam cleaned himself up and got awkwardly on his feet, bracing himself against the wall with one hand.

For the first time Sam stood all upright, showing his broad shoulders and incredible hight. The man was beyond tall. He was a freaking sasquatch – just without as much hair.

Sam rubbed over his face and brushed with his fingers through his hair, as he walked towards the bathroom and disappeared in it. Dean followed his very move with his looks, taking in the long legs and big feet of the man.

He heard the omega sneeze a couple of times followed by a barking cough.

"You alright in there?!", he called out, still staring at the bathroom-door.

No answer. Maybe the omega had become mute again.

"Sammy?!"

A moment later the door of the bathroom opened again and Sam shuffled outside. When he made an attempt to round the bed and get back to his mattresses, the alpha got up and held Sam back at his wrist gently.

"Wait.", Dean said, "I'd like to show you the rest of the house ..." He bit his lower lip, thinking. His gaze flickered down to the floor and back up at Sam. The Winchester realized for the first time, that the omega was a couple of inches taller than him. "And maybe the yard? - It's a nice weather outside. All warm and so. - Maybe one of the last warm days this year ..."

Sam looked into the man's big emerald-green eyes, his forehead furrowing if he was asking if it was truly necessary. If the alpha wanted to take a walk he could do it by himself. His gaze fell on the shut door that led into the corridor. Outside were the others. A beta and another alpha. Other men ... Men whose intentions he didn't know. Okay, he also didn't know about Dean's, but he somehow felt like he could trust him.

Trust him a lot.

There were also growing doubts about what their father had tought them their whole life. About the world outside _the farm_ ... So far these men hadn't touched him, nor locked him away. He also didn't get imprisoned, because he was an omega.

Obviously he seemed also to be allowed to leave the room, what he had thought so far was the only place he was allowed to be. The alpha also wanted him to take outside. OUTSIDE.

O.U.T.S.I.D.E. To sniff fresh air and feel the late-summer-sun on his face.

This sounded just AWESOME after a so long time in this room.

It was so very different from the farm and Alistair. So very very different. Everyone on the farm had to pay their tribute to their father. EVERYONE. So they'd be safe. So no one except those who Alistair chose got to lay their hands on him and his siblings.

His brothers and sisters.

Tears welled up in the omega's eyes and he sniffed, making his stuffed-up nose even worse.

Dean frowned. He frowned deep. "Sam?" He instantly regretted that he had asked him for going downstairs or even outside. "Hey, it's okay. - You don't have to if you don't want. You can stay here, we can try it tomorrow, ha?"

Dean wrapped himself around the omega and tugged his head down, so that it was resting on his shoulder.

"Want to.", Sam croaked out silently.

Dean inched back a bit and caught the man's gaze. "What do you want?"

"I ... I ..." He remembered himself that he wasn't supposed to WANT something. He was supposed to ask if he was ALLOWED TO. "Maybe I could come with you outside. If you would like to take me with you?" Sam said it so silently, that Dean had to strain his ears to be able to make out what he was saying. The man's voice still sounded roughed up and hoarse. Probably from the long time of not talking ... or it wouldn't change, since his vocal cords had been damaged ...

"Of course I do. I'd really love to take you with me. - I wouldn't have asked you if I wouldn't want to, Sammy." Dean smiled mischievously. "But first you gotta get dressed in something more than just your pyjamas."

Sam nodded and sniffed again.

"Good. - I'll see if I can find a jacket in your size. - If we're lucky, Sonny and Bobby got something." Dean winked at him and pulled away.

While the hunter went downstairs to ask the two men about a jacket for Sam, the omega got dressed in brand-new jeans, a tee-shirt and a button-front shirt, made of flannel with a nice blue-red-brown plaid-swatch.

He also slipped into a pair of new trainers in a fancy green and black. Sam coughed a couple of times and sneezed, so he stuffed a pack of tissues into the front-pockets of his jeans. Eventually he was done until Dean came to get him. The alpha helped him into the jacket and went for the brush to comb Sam's hair, that was still sleep-roughed. One of many opportunities to come Sam closer than necessary.

The omega didn't seem bothered. It even looked like his body got drawn towards the alpha's, like there was an invisible draft. As they were plus and the minus poles of magnets.

"Guess we're ready." Dean slipped into a jacket he had borrowed from Sonny, since his beloved leather-jacket was supposed to go into town to _Chang's Cleaners_ on their next run for supplies.

Sam gave him a short nod and followed Dean short behind. He hesitated for a long moment before he could cross the doorway, but the gentle tug on his hand was reason enough to step over it.

He took a deep breath, when they reached the stairs and hesitated again. Panic started to rise deep inside of him, as they claimed the first step together and the voices of Sonny and Bobby were heard.

The two men sounded as if they were arguing about something in the kitchen.

Dean behaved, as if it was nothing special to hear them talking the way they were. Instead he let go of the hem of Sam's jacket and reached back for his hand. He took it into his and led Sam down the stairs and into the hallway.

"We're on the yard!", Dean called out, what silenced the alpha and the beta in an instant.

The both of them had just enough time to see two figures passing the kitchen-door when they turned around and heard the front door open and sliding shut again. Sonny and Bobby looked at each other with big eyes for a long moment, before they hurried to the window and pulled the curtains aside to have proof for what they just had seen.

And truly. There was Dean and the tall omega appearing in their line of vision as they headed over the yard and disappeared behind the first stack of cars.

Dean squeezed Sam's hand gently and slowed down, letting the younger man acclimate with the fresh air and bright light of the sun.

It truly was one of the warmer days of the late october. They needed their jackets, but didn't have to pull up the zippers. There were a couple of trees, which leaves had all the colors a tree should have for late october. All red, orange, yellow and brown.

Sam smiled and stopped in his tracks.

Dean did too and looked over at the omega, watching him tilting his head back and closing his eyes, relishing the moment of the warm sun on his face. When he attempted to let go of Sam's hand, Sam tightened his grip on it.

They stood there for a long while, before Sam opened his eyes again and looked over at Dean with a genuine smile, flashing him deep dimples and gleaming hazel-green and brown eyes. There were so many facets of colors in the omega's eyes, Dean hadn't seen yet.

Sam tilted his head to the side as he looked into a sea of emerald-green. Noticing for the first time, that there were one hell of a lot freckles on the alpha's face. And that there were these tiny dimples forming at the corners of Dean's eyes, when he was smiling._ Really smiling_. Because there was a huge different between THIS and some times before. THIS smile enlightened the man's whole face.

"Wanna go some further?", Dean asked.

Sam nodded, mouthing a "_yeah_".

So they walked some more in a slow pace.

It felt good to stretch his limps and move his sore muscles for a while, as Sam had to admit. That and the fresh air and gentle wind made him feel more human, and careless about the fact that he was an omega. It felt like omegas had the same rights – at least for the moment. Dean made him feel as if he wasn't the scum, Alistair had told them they were out here.

And it felt nice. _Real nice._ - Except for the sneezing and coughing and the dull ache in his chest, that seemed to get worse a bit.

They walked in silence.

Just when Dean stopped, Sam stopped too.

The alpha was listening, his green eyes narrowing and getting sharp.

That was when Sam heard it too. A low rumble from a vehicle wich was getting closer.

And they were in the middle of the way that led from the garage towards the house. A fact Dean hadn't really bothered, until Sheriff Mills's police-car turned up and he felt Sam tense beside him.

The younger man's eyes widened, his guts started to turn upside down and his heart picked up a raged rhythm.

"It's okay, Sammy.", Dean squeezed his hand gently, trying to convey calmness and that it was okay that the car was driving along here.

Though, the hunter didn't know what Sam knew. Because Sam knew that this kind of cars were all things but GOOD. This kind of cars facilitated a visitor Sam wasn't interested in meeting. Worse: He was right out terrified right now.

The car came to a hold about ten yards in front of them and the engine died.

It didn't take Jody more than wrenching the driver's door open, to freak Sam out completely. The omega ripped his hand away from Dean and before the hunter could do something, Sam had taken off towards the house.

With a silent curse, Dean whirled around and ran after Sam, calling his name. Though, the omega wouldn't stop.

Sam was running for dear life. Driven by despair and panic and dark fear. He didn't even hear Dean calling him, nor anything else. All that counted at the moment was to run. To get away from the car and its driver. With the aftermath of his disobedience he could deal later on. He'd take everything else, just not THAT MAN.

Two aisles further, Sam had disappeared and was out of sight. Dean came to a hold panting and trying to catch his breath. Hell, he was getting to old for this kind of crap. Or he simply had lacked in training lately ...

There were footfalls behind him and an also panting Sheriff, pulling her hat from her head and bowed forward, bracing her hands on her thighs.

"Where's he?", she panted, her face a grimace of exertion.

"Shit." And a broad spectrum of curses fell from Dean Winchester's lips.

"I'm sorry, Dean. - I didn't expect him to ..." She started to explain herself.

Dean rose his hand to stop her. "I know. - We just gotta find him. - Sam can't be far ... He can't keep on running like this, he'll be exhausted soon."

She nodded.

"Get Bobby and Sonny. - The two of them know the yard better than anyone else. When he's going to hide they'll know where he'll find shelter.", he babbled and sucked in another raged breath.

* * *

The yard was full of scrap-cars. Who would've known how big that areal was, if it hadn't been for four people searching it for one person.

Dusk was already setting over the land and it had gotten sensitively cool. Despite the both alpha's sensitive noses, the omega's scent was fading. And that fast.

Dean kept yelling Sam's name, while the others kept still, well knowing that he wouldn't come out if he'd sense anyone else but the hunter.

Night broke over the scrap-yard fast ... too fast ...

And all Dean Winchester was able to think was to find HIS MATE before it'd be too dark to see anything. Before he'd get hypothermic ... or even worse ...

* * *

_... to be continued_

_ *AHEM * ... BACON? ^^_


	9. Chapter 9 October Nights

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 9 ~ October Nights**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_The yard was full of scrap-cars. Who would've known how big that areal was, if it hadn't been for four people searching it for one person._

_Dusk was already setting over the land and it had gotten sensitively cool. Despite the both alpha's sensitive noses, the omega's scent was fading. And that fast._

_Dean kept yelling Sam's name, while the others kept still, well knowing that he wouldn't come out if he'd sense anyone else but the hunter._

_Night broke over the scrap-yard fast ... too fast ..._

_And all Dean Winchester was able to think was to find HIS MATE before it'd be too dark to see anything. Before he'd get hypothermic ... or even worse ..._

* * *

NOW:

It was exactly 4:49 am in the morning, when Dean found him.

The omega had made it to the garage on the very other end of the salvage and had hidden behind it, between old tires and damaged machine-parts, covered by a large, holey tarp.

Dean had immediately called the others and ordered Sonny to get a car there. The temperature had dropped beyond zero this night – pretty early for october and definitely an exception.

Sam woke as soon as the bright beam of Dean's flashlight fell on his pale face and he started to inch away as much as his freezing stiff limps allowed him. Though, as soon as he noticed the familiar scent of the alpha and heard the concerned voice, he let himself being touched. Nearly immediately he started to mumble along. He was trying to tell Dean that he was sorry for running away, and not coming back to him.

Instead, the alpha shushed him, obviously not interested in what he had to say, and though he needed him to know.

"_'m so s-s-soorry. So s-s-sor-ry._" Sam's lips quivered, his teeth chattered. He couldn't bring himself to stop it, no matter how hard he tried. "D-didn'-t fin-n-nd t-he wa-y b-b-back. 'm s-so sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy, it's okay." If Dean was anything, he was relieved. If he felt anything it was the giant stone in his stomach and the heavy weight on his shoulders, wich had built up during the past couple of hours. "We're going to talk about _that_ later. - When you're warmed up again."

Dean pulled the shivering mess of flesh and bones into his arms, hissing when Sam's cold face made contact with the sensitive skin of his neck. "Shit, you're cold, kiddo."

He took Sam's icy hands and guided them under his own shirt, flinching away as they made first contact with his warm abdomen. He pulled Sam close, covering the omega's head with the hood of the jacket.

The beam of headlights appeared and moments after, the sheriff's car pulled up not far away from the tires. Jody Mills got out, but didn't wear her uniform anymore. Instead she wore her civil-clothes. Something that wouldn't look as threatening to the omega as she probably had before.

Though no-one could know, that it had been her car that had let Sam freak out.

Sam was too out of it anyway to realize that it was a police-car right there, it's colors hidden by the darkness of the night.

Dean gathered the shivering omega in his arms and heaved him up on his arms. And HOLY SHIT, that guy was heavy. Though he managed to get him the couple of feet towards Jody's car and through the open door, wich the sheriff held open for the both of them.

When Sam and Dean were finally settled on the backseat, Jody climbed behind the wheel again.

"We're gettin' you warmed up in no time, Sammy.", Dean whispered, his own voice trembling from the cold which radiated from the man. "Stuffin' you under a pile of comforters and a heating-blanket."

Sam leaned heavily against him, his eyes on half-mast, mumbling incoherent things about his father and that he didn't want back into _the hole_. About that he was sorry for running away and not coming back and that he'd do everything for Dean if he didn't take him back to _the farm_.

Dean just let him babble, concentrating on rubbing the younger man's hands and face for the merely five minutes to Bobby's house.

Sonny was already waiting on the porch, looking utterly nervous and concerned and somehow angry. A mix that did never go well with that man.

Though Dean decided to ignore him for the moment. His one and only attention had to be directed on Sam. _Only Sam._

So, when the car got to a hold close beside the porch, Sonny was already on his way downstairs. He wrenched the rear-door behind the passenger's side open and half crawled inside.

"He's hypothermic. His pulse arrhythmic and fast.", Dean blurted out in the very moment and gave Sonny a nod.

A sign that he'd need his help to get Sam out o the car and upstairs.

Both alphas carried the younger man inside and upstairs into the omega's room, where Bobby was busy with adjusting a heating-blanket on the bed and plugging it into the socket in the wall beside the bed.

Dean and Sonny laid Sam out on it. "We're going to get you out of your clothes, Sammy.", the hunter panted hastily.

Though he doubted that Sam was aware of anything that was happening right now.

Bobby turned the regulator down on the lowest stage and stepped back, letting the both men work.

Jody stood in the doorway and watched them closely, with a sorrowful look.

Dean continued to babble along, while they got the clothes off of Sam, until he lay there in just his boxers. The omega's skin was cold to the touch, his toes, fingers, lips, ears and nose blue. Until they were done, Sam had stopped to shiver. A sign that his body was starting to give in, that he didn't fight against the cold anymore.

Dean hurried up and threw a comforter and a blanket over the prone body before them, giving Sonny and Bobby a fearful look.

"I'll get the warmed up saline.", the grizzled mechanic said and hurried outside, past Jody, before anyone could say something.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Dean glanced at Sonny Gibbons with risen eyebrows and a worried expression on his face.

The ex-con gave him a short nod. "Bobby knows how to deal with things like that.", he answered with a calmly and gave the younger alpha a reassuring look.

Dean started to strip off his jacket, flannel and shirt, while Sonny was still talking, then continued with his boots and jeans, leaving his socks on. "Okay. - Get out.", he shared short glances with the sheriff and Sonny.

Everyone in the room knew what he was going to do. Except Dean wasn't quite sure about it. Though he ignored his insecurity and listened to his gut-feeling and instincts. They needed to warm Sam up slowly. Sure, the heating-blanket would do its work, but they couldn't turn it up on a higher level just yet. It was a different thing with another body beside the one who was hypothermic after all.

Half-naked, as the Winchester was, he crawled under the blanket and comforter on the other side of the bed and scooped over beside Sam, pressing himself up against the side of the freezing cold body of the omega. HIS omega (that's what Dean actually thought). HIS. HIS responsibility. HIS alone and no one else's.

Dean eased one of his arms under Sam's shoulders and wrapped the other one around the man's middle. A full-body-shiver cursed through him, when their bodies made further contact. He turned the omega over in his arms, so that he was lying half on him, Sam's head on his chest, and one of his arms rested over Dean's stomach.

"What the hell were you thinking.", the alpha muttered, rubbing the man's uppermost bicep.

Sam mumbled something incoherent again. Words Dean couldn't make out.

Bobby emerged a couple of minutes later with medical utensils and a bag with saline.

Dean fumbled for Sam's uppermost arm to free him from the blanket and draped it over it, so that Bobby could start to work on him.

The grizzled mechanic adjusted the wheel on the drip, so that it wouldn't go too fast.

"I'm going to let the door ajar. - If you need something, just holler. We're downstairs." Bobby petted the younger man's shoulder and gave him a wink.

"Guess we're fine for now." The hunter gave him a small smile and a grateful nod.

* * *

It took quite some time until Sam's body felt less cold and his weak heartbeat started to feel stronger against Dean's fingertips.

Enough, to get out under the comforter before Sam'd wake up. But it actually felt pretty warm and comfortable, and Dean's limbs were heavy and his eyes tired. He could allow himself to close them for a couple of minutes, before he'd get up and dressed again.

Dean would just close them for a couple of minutes to rest his eyes and tired body. Just five minutes and then he'd crawl out of the bed and towards the mattresses that were once the omega's bed ...

Fatigue had other plans anyway. - It carried him from a light slumber into a deeper sleep ...

* * *

Slowly but surely Sam crawled his way up to the surface of consciousness. Despite the coldness that had settled deep down in his body, his skin felt warm now. It felt comforting and like pure bliss.

Everything around him was soft. The comforter and hard, though soft surface beneath him gave him the security he needed.

It was just amazing how good it felt ...

... at least until he realized what the surface beneath him was. That he didn't wear anything but underwear and that there was another half-naked body half beneath him.

He couldn't bother himself to care.

Not that much at least.

Not since his muscles hurt and the pressure in his chest wouldn't let him take a deep breath. At least not yet. Though he tried to and was rewarded with a fit of throaty, barking and hurtful coughs, which felt as if he was about to spit his lungs out.

Sam sucked in a wheezing breath and another fit of coughs let his body erupt.

Dean's eyes flew open, feeling the warm, soft skin of the omega against his – and got welcomed to awareness with a pretty fast filling heaviness between his thighs. This was so _not_ good.

Ignoring it would be the best to get rid of it, Dean Winchester decided in his sleep-fogged mind.

"Mornin', Sammy.", Dean muttered and groaned.

Another fit of coughs and the spasming muscles of the omega catapulted him streight out of the tiredness he still felt.

Sam muttered something.

"You're sick ..." It was more of a statement than a question.

Sam sniffed and snuggled into the hunter's bare chest. His mind was too tired and he felt too drained to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He didn't care that he lay half-naked with the alpha in the bed, so close that their skins were touching. That there wasn't even an inch, nor a layer between the both of them.

The alpha's scent was unique and comforting and everything that promised him safety and love ...

Dean cursed himself. Once Sam'd realize where they were and all that stuff that wasn't quite right about this situation, he'd freak out. He'd probably won't let him come near for quite some time. He couldn't count on logic in this case. Sam wouldn't understand why he had done what he had done – high likely.

The hunter tried to ease out under the omega, but Sam wrapped the arm, that was resting over his stomach, around him. "No ...", he whispered hoarsely, "_Don't go ... please_."

Dean relaxed back into the pillow, blowing out a long-drawn breath. The hand that rested in between Sam's shoulder-blades holding onto the man some more. Feeling the warmth ... and the kind of _unnatural_ warmth against his palm. A slight frown built on the hunter's forehead.

"Sammy?", Dean's voice sounded high alert. "Sammy."

Sam sniffed again and shifted his head so he was looking up at the alpha with a pair of dazed hazel-eyes.

Big quizzical eyes blinked at the Winchester from below.

Dean laid his hand on Sam's forehead. It felt too warm to be normal. That, in connection with the younger man's dazed eyes and flushed cheeks let him assume that he was running a slight fever. That alone wouldn't have been that bad, if it hadn't been for the coughing and sneezing.

"Crap. You _ARE_ sick ..." Dean's hand traveled over Sam's cheek and he let it rest there for a couple of long seconds. "I'll go and get the thermometer. - You stay here. In bed. You're not going anywhere, 'kay?"

With that, Dean eased out under the other man and got up, but not before he took a deep inhale of his scent. He hurried to get dressed and downstairs, giving Sonny the short information that Sam had caught a cold, and was back up in no-time.

Back in Sam's room, he found the omega just as he had left him. Lying on his stomach, covered by the blanket and comforter. On his way to Sam, he pulled the plug from the heating-blanket from the socket and tugged the thermometer into the omega's armpit.  
Sam didn't as much as stir a bit, letting everything just _happen_.

When the thermometer peeped, Dean pulled it free and stared at the display, reading 102.0 F. He sighed and rubbed over his face. Placing the thermometer on the nightstand he glanced at Sam for a long moment, before he headed back downstairs for a glass of cool water and back up.

Back at Sam's side, he laid his hand on the omega's back and rubbed gently. "Sam. - I need you to turn around."

Surprisingly, he followed the hunter's gentle order and turned on his back, though he didn't open his eyes.

"Good. - Now open your eyes, Sam", he said.

The younger man's eyes opened lazily and he blinked up at the alpha.

"Fine. - Might as well you'll need to sit up. I need you to drink a bit for me.", Dean tired to smile, but failed.

Sam did as he was ordered. Maybe he was a bit slow and it looked kind of awkward, since his ribcage hurt as if something had rolled over him. He reached for the glass and took some zips and was about to give it back to Dean, but the hunter refused to take it back.

"Nah. - I need you to drink the _whole_ glass.", he said calmly.

Sam eyed the liquid and then the alpha. He wasn't thirsty. All he wanted was to sleep and be left in peace. But as by the looks of it, Dean wasn't in for that. So he did as h e was told, gulping down the water as fast as possible.

Dean took the glass back and went into the bathroom to refill it. When he came back, Sam was lying flat on his back.

Before Sam even knew it, he was drawn back into a fitful sleep.

After watching the omega – HIS omega – for quite some more time, Dean headed downstairs and drunk a coffee with Sonny in silence. He actually felt miserable for failing. He had never thought about, that they could probably cross someone else's way and that it'd scare Sam shitless. Hell, he hadn't even thought about the possibility. Something he _should_ have.

He _should_ have been braced for everything.

EVERYTHING.

But he hadn't been. Hell, he didn't even know if he was doing the right thing now.

Because of him, Sam was sick. Because of him, he lay upstairs with a fever and a cold.

Because he hadn't thought forward.

"Stop it, boy." Sonny took a long slurp from the whiskey. "You aren't used to deal with people like Sam. - You couldn't know."

Dean gazed up at his friend. "Is that so?"

Sonny chuckled. "Learning by doing, son. - Trust me, it's hard but the only thing that really works."

The Winchester gave his friend a brief smile.

"What did Jody want anyway?" The alpha hurried up to get another topic to talk about.

"Told her that I've news about Sam. - About the drawings and stuff.", Sonny sighed and shook his head with closed eyes. "You got the pictures?"

"I'll take them later on. - First I've to get something to eat into that kid and check on his fever. Giving him some Tylenol.", Dean explained silently. "Best thing to do is letting him sleep I guess. - At least that's what helped me so far."

Sonny nodded to himself.

"Bobby's at the garage?"

Sonny nodded again with a deep sigh. "Yep. - He and Ellen. That woman's a bad-ass mechanic." He grinned broadly. "And a damn good huntress by the way."

Dean smirked. "She is ..."

* * *

Later on, Dean went back upstairs with bacon, eggs and toast, Tylenol and a glass of orange-juice.

Sam lay in the same position as he had before, snoring his way through the sickness.

"Hey ... Sammy.", he whispered, giving him a gentle nudge.

He didn't stir.

"C'mon kiddo. It's time for some pills and food.", he whispered, brushing a sweat-damp bang of hair out of Sam's face.

The omega screwed up his nose, but didn't do anything else.

The alpha chuckled.

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Dean?", he asked, his voice merely a whisper.

The hunter smiled at him gently. "The one and only, boy. - Got pills and something to eat."

There was just one thing Sam truly wanted. And that was sleep. But there was also the alpha. A real nice one. - He wouldn't piss Dean off – he couldn't.

Without being asked to do so, Sam sat up and inched backwards until his back touched the headboard where he could lean against. His head spun a bit at the movements. He knew that feeling. He had been sick before. Though his father used to separate the sick one from the healthy ones. The only times they got a real bed to sleep on, without having company. The only times they got taken care of Alistair personally and not by their sisters or brothers.

The only times they were truly safe were when they were sick. Alistair was taking delicate care of them then, treating them like something precious. Not that he didn't do that anyway. He always told them that they were special and precious TO HIM. That he was treating them like they were the greatest treasure. Because they were his children. He told them that he treated them like the others wouldn't. That he was taking care of them and protecting them. Something the world outside wouldn't understand, wouldn't do.

He eyed the plate that was placed into his lap. Bacon, eggs and toast. One of his _favorites_. This kind of breakfast was something special, he and his siblings just got on sundays or birthdays. Something that _these_ people seemed to eat all the time.

"Thanks.", Sam said silently and gave the alpha a small smile.

Dean watched the younger man eating slowly.

Half through the breakfast, Sam stopped and laid the fork aside. "I'm sorry.", he whispered.

"I know you are.", the hunter gave back. He didn't ask why.

Sam sighed deeply. "Is he gone?" He asked after a long while.

Dean looked at him confused. "Who?"

"The police-man ..." Sam sucked in his lower lip, biting down on it and gazed up between long bangs that were hanging into his face. "... did you send him away?"

His confusion turned into realization and into a slight smile. Knowing what set Sam off was truly calming, so he knew what he would have to avoid ...

"That was Jody, Sam. - The Sheriff. She just wanted to talk to Sonny ... about you, you know?" Dean inched back until he found the end of the bed against his lower back and pulled his feet up, stretching them out beside Sam's. "They have meetings every now and then. They are looking for the people who did this to you."

Now it was Sam's turn to look confused. "No one did something to me ..."

The hunter stared at him shocked. "Sure someone did _this_ to you. - No one should be afraid of someone else. No one should have to sleep on a mattress instead of a bed. YOU shouldn't be used to things like this."

Sam tilted his head to the side and looked up completely, fixing the hunter's gaze. "But it's ... it's normal ..." He looked aside. "My father treated us like something precious. He took care of us ..."

"But you're afraid of him, aren't you?" Dean crossed the arms before his chest. "Aren't you?"

Sam shrugged.

Realization dawned on Dean. "Did he make you and your siblings believe, that he was protecting you?" There was something angry in his voice. "He did, didn't he?"

Sam shrugged again, shrinking.

"He made you think, that it is okay that you are sleeping on a mattress with your siblings in a small room? That it's okay to lock you down in a muddy _hole_ in the ground?"

"That was punishment.", Sam muttered. "I was disobedient. I tried to betray him. And I paid for it."

"And that's not okay, Sam. - No normal people would do that." He cleared his throat. "Never. Most of all not your parents."

The omega looked longingly at the alpha. He so wished that it was true. That his words were the truth and nothing but.

"But I'm an omega.", Sam put the plate aside and pulled his hands back into his lap._ ... I'm just an omega ... _

"Yes, you are." Dean nudged with his toes into Sam's thigh on the outer side. "And that's a good thing, Sam. Omegas are precious. I think you just don't know that. Whatever your father made you believe. It's wrong. It's seven days from sunday wrong." Dean paused. "I don't know what he told you, but ... but omegas? Omegas are like everyone else on this damn world. They are even more. More of everything, Sam. YOU are _more_." He frowned, trying to get through to him, to make it clear to him, that he wasn't supposed to be like he was. "Omegas don't have to hide, kiddo."

Sam listened. He listened closely. "Why should I believe you?" ._.. you are one of them ... _

"Because it's the truth, Sam. - You know what? Omegas get to choose their mates, no alphas or betas choose them. You know what happens if you hurt an omega?" Big green eyes stared intently at Sam.

Sam shook his head.

"People who are abusing, hurting or murdering omegas are getting judged harder than anyone else." The hunter spoke calmly. "No one gets to get away with hurting an omega. No one. - That's why you should tell me who this was. Who killed your siblings, who hurt you. That's why Jody comes by every now and then. She wants to know what happened so that she can arrest the one who stole you from your parents and raised you in a world of ... of **this**!" He stared at him, a mix of feelings crossing his face. "You aren't supposed to be afraid of me, or Sonny or Bobby or anyone else who comes into this house. You are supposed to feel free to do whatever you want to." Dean sighed heavily. "I slap a bitchy omega across the face, I get arrested, kid." Okay, this might was overdone, but he had to make his point clear.

Sam stared into his lap, playing with his fingers. This couldn't be true, could it? Could their father have lied to them during all those years? Of course, Sam hadn't ever been quite convinced from his father's opinion ... He had rebelled against him ...

But this? Could THIS be true? Could THIS be reality? The reality he and his siblings had longed for so long? He often had thought about how it'd be if their roles were swapped. If omegas weren't at the end of the food-chain and that his father was wrong about the outside-world.

His father ... _Alistair_ ... "What parents?" Sam asked with a frown. "I have a father ..."

"YES. You sure _had_ one. But it sure as hell ain't the guy who pretended to be him. - Trust me on this. He ain't." Dean tilted his head to the side, in the need of Sam to understand.

"If he isn't my father ..." The omega frowned and shook his head, not able to quite believe what the alpha had said.

"We don't exactly know who your parents were. - They took an example of your genetics in the hospital, but didn't find a fitting match yet.", the alpha's voice turned soft. "I'm sorry Sam. But none of what your father made you think is true. None of it."

Sam inched down a bit, staring pensively at his big hands.

Maybe Sam understood. Maybe he would think about the possibility that the man who had him and the others had lied to him. To all of them.

_... to be continued_

* * *

_sooo ... next chapter?_

_**Chapter 10 ~ Finding Fate**_


	10. Chapter 10 Finding Fate

**THANKS A BUNCH FOR YOUR FAVORITES & FOLLOWING ME & THIS STORY**

**GRATEFUL THANKS TO**_ SingReader, Dolly-Lolly, samisnotevil, steelcandy, wilddracarys, SatanicLucifer, gothpandaotaku, Deatherella, FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09, JoC27, watergoddesskasey, justreading444, KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil, TwixyReitz, gianess, Nyx Ro, Phx1966, green-is-not-a-creative-color , Estelio nin, thinning-ice, clairvoyantsam, fallenangelwolf, & guests _**FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 10 ~ Finding Fate**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_"We don't exactly know who your parents were. - They took an example of your genetics in the hospital, but didn't find a fitting match yet.", the alpha's voice turned soft. "I'm sorry Sam. But none of what your father made you think is true. None of it."_

_Sam inched down a bit, staring pensively at his big hands._

_Maybe Sam understood. Maybe he would think about the possibility that the man who had him and the others had lied to him. To all of them._

* * *

NOW:

Sam had fallen asleep soon after he had taken his pills and had listened to what Dean had said. So far he had counted his life with his brothers, sisters and Alistair as NORMAL. But for Dean it obviously wasn't. He had him told, that all things he had been were wrong and that the world outside of his family was everything but as cruel as his father had told them.

Since the omega's confusion about everything that had happened started to fade, he had to decide. Either starting to open up to a new unknown world, or staying where he was. Afraid, scared and believing what his father had told him.

Though, it wasn't as easy as it may sounded.

After a lifetime of rules and stories about cruel alphas and betas and that omegas weren't more worth than the dirt under one's shoes, it was hard to believe something else. Namely quite the opposite.

And the thing with his parents ... Dean had mentioned parents. PARENTS. Parents that were obviously not Alistair and the mother he had never known.

So, not to mention how fitful Sam's sleep had to be after all that, huh?

* * *

Dean wasn't sure if it had been a good idea to tell the omega all this. Then again ... when was the right time to do so? And Sam didn't make the impression, as if he wouldn't understand what he was saying.

The man was probably traumatized and horrified and sad about his loss. His so-called sisters and brothers under whom he had been buried alive. The fact, that the man who pretended to be his father, had stuck him into a hole, had let him starve and getting dehydrated ...

Sam had to see that this was wrong. That the man who had him was a class-a psychopath. He needed him to understand that no normal person would do something like that to someone else. Not even when he disobeyed ...

* * *

Sam slept the whole day then. Except for when he got woken by Dean to have something to drink and Tylenol to keep his fever under control.

When Sam woke, it was already late afternoon.

He smelled the faint scent of Dean and felt the unbelievable heat that was radiating from him. Then again he felt so cold, that he wanted to bury himself under the comforter and blankets and never get out again.

"Dean?", Sam croaked out. If the alpha was around he'd hear him and he'd come. He didn't want to be alone. Not right now. Not ever. He wasn't used to be alone. At least not completely.

Past then, someone had always been with him (except for his time in _the hole_). He didn't have to be alone. There was always a sister or brother close by – or at least in the same room with him.

Sam pushed the comforter and blanket off, whimpering silently. He needed to get to the bathroom – _like yesterday_. His bladder was close to bursting by the time he managed to sit up on the edge of the bed.

The spinning in his head increased rapidly as he got to his feet and Sam used the nightstand and wall to hold himself upright. His destination just feet away from where he stood right now. What felt like an agonizing eternity later, he managed to get there and couldn't believe his luck when he finally stood in front of the toilet bowl.

First he had thought about peeing while he stood, but soon decided for the other way. He needed to sit down and take a couple of deep breaths. Sam didn't know how long he sat there, his elbows braced on his knees and the head in his hands. Hell, he actually couldn't even remember why he was where he was right now.

The only thing he knew was, that he was hot, hurting and that Dean wasn't there. He was always close to him, wasn't he? Okay, he probably couldn't remember clearly right now what it was that made him think that he needed the alpha ... maybe he just _thought_ he needed the alpha.

Quite some time of thinking later, Sam got up from the toilet and pulled his pants up, trying to orientate int he small room. When he managed to get out of the bathroom he had long forgotten where he was supposed to go. Where he wanted to go.

Then he smelled the alpha again, his faint scent lingering in the air. Dean's scent was weak, what meant that he hadn't been in this room for a couple of hours.

HOURS.

Sam didn't know what he was supposed to do ... he was lost. He _felt_ lost.

Standing in the middle of the room, between two coughing fits, he decided to take the other door towards the corridor. Actually Sam didn't even know where he was going. In fact, he wasn't even sure if the corridor in which he was walking, did really exist.

Sure, he could feel the cool wall against his palm, the floorboards of the wooden ground beneath his feet.

Somehow happenings from the past and the present seemed to mix up in his mind and left him utterly irritated. He remembered the police-car and the man. But then he remembered Dean telling him that it was a female sheriff's car ...

All he needed to do was finding Dean. The alpha would help him, would tell him what was true, wouldn't he? Except all of it had been a cruel fever-dream and he was still on the farm ...

Finally, Sam reached the end of the corridor, where stairs led down into a small hall. He gripped the banister firmly, trying to hold himself up right. He heard silent voices from downstairs ... he also thought hearing Dean's ...

**DEAN**.

* * *

Sonny skipped through the images on the camera with a blank expression on his face. "Aside from the motives he drew, they are pretty good.", Sonny muttered, watching the photographed sketches intently.

Jody sat on the chair beside Sonny, here forearm resting on the table. The sheriff had visibly paled while the ex-con was skipping through the taken pictures of Sam's drawings.

"And the one with the blue eyes?", she asked, her voice thin.

"I think it's his so-called father ... He hasn't mentioned his name yet, but I'm pretty sure his name's Alistair.", Dean answered calmly.

"You think that something of what you said got through to him?" Jody looked up at the Winchester.

"I think so. - He ain't mute and he ain't stupid." He sighed. "He's scared and traumatized and has no clue about this world. - I don't know what his father told them, but I am sure it was one hell of a lie. The way he said that he's an omega ... I don't know ... something sounded off about it. - As if he thinks it's something pretty bad to be one."

Jody nodded, staring back at the display of the camera. "It looks like he let them work on a field or in a garden or something ... If that's a farm ..." She sighed. "It could be everywhere then. The man doesn't even have to be from somewhere around the area where we found the corpses. Besides: they weren't even hidden ... The man seem's sure, that he won't be found."

"Or he wants to be found.", Sonny added silently.

"Don't think so. - There were no tracks on the crime scene. Nothing." The sheriff pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed over her eyes. "Without Sam we're stuck ..."

Dean's gaze changed and suddenly he seemed to concentrate on something else.

Jody was about to add something, but Dean rose his hand to shut her off. He strained his aplha-senses and took a deep inhale through his nose. "Sam?", he whispered confused. He sucked in another breath.

Usually the omega's scent was everywhere ... but it seemed stronger right the fuck now. As if he ...

Dean rose from his chair, shoving it backwards with a squeak.

"Sam?!", he called out.

* * *

Sam gripped the banister tighter as he took the first step. His mind was everything but clear or sorted. A couple of seconds ago he had thought to hear his father's – NO, Alistair's – voice. As if he stood right beside him. Telling him that he'd pay, that he'd regret to leave his siblings behind.

"No ...", he muttered, his voice raw and thin. "I can't. - Father, I can't. I can't anymore. Please ... please let us go. Let us go and we won't come back ..."

He squeezed his eyes shut and sniffed, trying to hold the tears at bay that dared to overwhelm him. Sam couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't. He didn't want to. He was with someone else now. Someone who hadn't put him into a hole, or controlling him 24/7. He was with Dean now. - Sure he was an alpha ... but if it was true what he had said to him ... if Alistair was a liar (what he could partly imagine), then this here ... RIGHT NOW could be a new chance.

Sam needed to find the alpha. Needed to tell him that Alistair was here, that he was coming for him and those who were with him.

He swayed, taking another step downwards as he blew out a shuddering breath, that rose a fit of coughs. Sam's knees buckled and he used his second hand to hold onto the banister and stop himself from toppling over.

"Sam?!", he heard the alpha calling out.

All he could hear then were a set of footfalls ... and everything went black before his eyes.

* * *

Dean was already rounding the corner towards the stairs, when Sam appeared in his line of vision, on top of the stairs. Right in the same moment, he saw the omega's eyes rolling back in their sockets. The man's legs gave out ...

The hunter took two stairs at a time, hurrying towards him, but there was no chance in hell he was able to reach him, to stop his fall.

Fortunately, Sam was one lucky bastard. He didn't fall forward. Instead he fell backwards. What actually sounded as hurtful as the other way round, but wasn't that dangerous after all.

Coming to a hold beside the young omega, Dean kneeled down beside him and gathered his head in his hands.

"Sammy?" Dean was panicking. Literally panicking."Sam. - Open your eyes. C'mon."

The man moaned and tried to turn his head away from the touch. But the alpha held him in place with gentle force.

"He's here, Dean.", Sam's voice was merely a whisper. Thin and weak. "He's going to get me. Alistair's here. He's here, Dean. - Please ... please make him go away ... I don't want to go back."

Shocked, but knowing that it was the fever talking, Dean shook his head and braced himself mentally. "He won't, Sammy. - I promise you he won't. That bastard isn't going to come near you. .- You're runnin' a fever. A real bad one. There's no one here but me, Sonny, Bobby and Jody."

Sam's eyes opened to small slits, one of his hands finding Dean's forearm. "I wanna stay with you. I wanna be here. Nowhere else ... please. Please make him go away." He wasn't even able to make out the blurry image of the alpha, but his scent was comforting. The knowledge that Dean was close, that he could feel him, smell him ... It made him feel save.

"I'm too, Sam. - I'm not leaving you to him.", Dean whispered.

Meanwhile, the others had gathered at the bottom of the staircase. Except for Sonny. He was already on his way up.

"His fever's up.", Dean glanced at his older friend. "The Tylenol's not workin'."

"I'll call Doc. Harding.", Bobby called out and vanished in the living-room, across the hall from the kitchen.

Sam's eyelids were about to flutter shut again.

"Sam. - Listen. We're going to get you into bed again. Sonny's gonna help. 'kay?" The alpha brushed long bangs of hair out of the omega's sweaty face.

Sam blinked. "'kay."

On three they had Sam back up on his feet, and maneuvered him back into his room where they laid him on the bed. A moment later Dean stuck the thermometer back into the omega's armpit and waited for the beep.

"104.9", Dean blurted out and tossed the thermometer back onto the nightstand.

"Harding's comin'.", Bobby stood in the doorway. "Half an hour."

Sonny gave him a short nod. "Good."

While they were waiting for the doctor to arrive, they gathered all the frozen vegetables from the freezer and placed them over Sam's ankles and wrists and his neck.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, trying to pull away, but Dean was there. He was right beside him, holding his hand, comforting him verbally. "It's okay. - We need to get your fever down."

A violent shiver cursed through the omega's body. "Please ... I don't want to go back. Please."

"You're staying with us, son.", Sonny's deep voice was heard before Dean could utter something. "You're not going anywhere soon. - Not until we've found a relative of yours."

The thought had never occurred to Dean Winchester so far. That – if they'd find any relatives – Sam would be gone. He'd get the chance to have a family. A real family. Someone who would care for him ... A fact that stung a bit though. Even if it shouldn't.

Sam'd have a normal life. Something Dean would never be able to give him ...

"You just stay with us, okay? - The doc's on his way. He's got the good stuff. The rea good stuff, Sammy."

Fever-dazed hazel-eyes looked at him. Glossy and dull as if he was looking far away. "Don't want to ... Don't want to go anywhere ..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, The front door was heard and the doctor hurried up the stairs with his black bag in hands.

Half an hour after that, Sam had the real good stuff in his system. Antibiotics and something that'd help with the pain and calm him down. The omega was visibly relaxing and would soon be out for the count.

Dean didn't leave his side for just a minute. It was like he was superglued to him at the hands. Just when the doctor waved at Sonny to get him out of the room to have a talk, Dean let go of Sam's hand and followed them (without being asked).

They stood before the door. The doc gave two bottles of pills to Sonny, who passed them on to Dean. He then explained the both alphas when Sam was supposed to get them and that they should call him tomorrow again how he was doing.

Dean took notes in his mind, memorizing everything of it.

Other than that he didn't leave Sam for a single moment, except for taking care of his own business and getting downstairs for coffee and food. He spent the time on Sam's side, shushing and stroking him every time he became restless. Dean gathered the omega – HIS omega – in his arms and held him close, let him snuggle and cuddle into him like he hadn't allowed anyone else so far.

The night was the hardest thing to get over with.

The omega had been hurting. He had called out for Dean a dozen times and Dean tried to make it clear to him, that he was right beside him. But for Sam he wasn't present.

So the alpha did the only thing he could do in his rising fear that Sam was going to hurt himself ... ge wrapped him in his strong arms and held him close, whispered sweet promises into his ear until he settled down.

While Sam slept, Dean didn't dare to close his eyes – not for a single minute. He was wetting wash clothes and covering the omega's forehead with them, was wiping the sweat from Sam's upper body and neck ...

Just in the morning, when the antibiotics finally seemed to get a grip and Sam settled down into a fitful sleep, Dean allowed himself to do so too.

* * *

Three days later, Sam still felt groggy, but was up and about again. He also acted more different now. He seemed to open up - at least towards Dean – even more. Though, he still seemed to struggle with Sonny and Bobby whenever they came into the room to check on him when Dean went on runs for errands.

The hunter had to get out from time to time, well knowing that his both friends were capable of taking care of Sam. What could probably go wrong anyway?

So Dean strode through the aisles of the mini-mart, trying to pick things Sam could possibly like and the classics of american cooking wich the boy should learn about.

Besided ... he planned to get Sam downstairs tonight and let him watch some TV. With Sonny, Bobby and Dean of course. Therefor they needed pop-corn, sweet-pop-corn, chips, dips, gummy-bears and chocolate of course.

There was one thing Dean was waiting for though. The moment, when the need for a new case, for another hunt would get his claws into him. When he'd feel the need to leave the salvage behind and save lives ...

* * *

Sam had pulled up a chair beside the window in his room and sat on it, staring out towards the driveway, waiting for Dean's return. It was an odd habit. Back at the farm, he had prefered not to know when Alistair used to come back home from shopping. Hell, no one of his sisters and brothers had been.

But now? Now it was fairly different. Dean promised him to get something for him. And since Sam didn't know what that possibly could be (since he had everything and even more he needed to survive), he was pretty nervous and antsy.

* * *

The low rumble, a familiar noise, rose Sam out of his slumber in the arm-chair. When his eyes fluttered open, Dean's car was about to pull up the driveway of the house. Sam could even get a glimpse of the paper-bags on the back seat.

A tingly feeling ran through his body, letting him feel the anticipation of the alpha's return. He wanted nothing more than going downstairs and outside, so he'd be able to help Dean getting the things in.

But he couldn't get himself to do so. There'd be the _others_.

Sam couldn't quite tell why it was so hard to walk over to the door, push the handle down and leave the room. He didn't know what it was that made it so hard for him to walk down the corridor and the stairs ... to face the others ...

* * *

Dean cursed under his breath as he tried to close the door behind the driver's side with arms full of paper-bags. When he finally managed it, he cursed again, because he wouldn't be able to open the damn front-door without putting the bags aside.

He shot a glimpse at the window, counting on it that he'd see Sam seeing him. But he wasn't there. The curtains were closed and there were no familiar looking eyes peeking down at him. Something that made him a bit sad though. He had thought Sam would be waiting for him (somehow).

He was even more surprised to spot a tall, curled up form, on the top of the stairs as soon as he had managed to get inside without dropping either of the bags in his arms.

Sam was sitting there, his legs pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees, looking at him.

"Wanna help me?", Dean asked, smirking up at the omega.

Sam cocked his head to the side and his eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to help him. He really did. But there were the stairs ... and unknown territory ... and maybe the other men.

"You can come downstairs if you want, you know that, right?" Dean wore a soft smile on his lips, his eyes glancing up warmly at the young man. "Besides ..." He looked around. "Looks like Sonny and Bobby aren't home ... so ... Maybe you'd like to help me out a bit? With cooking and stuff?"

Sam thought. He thought for a long time.

Dean continued to stand where he was, looking up at the man, giving him time to think.

Then FINALLY, Sam decided to get up from where he sat and went down the stairs. Slowly, always a watchful gaze at the door frame towards the living-room and the one of the kitchen.

_... to be continued_

* * *

_I hope you're still enjoying this story ;) _


	11. Chapter 11 New Shores

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 11 ~ New Shores**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_"Wanna help me?", Dean asked, smirking up at the omega._

_Sam cocked his head to the side and his eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to help him. He really did. But there were the stairs ... and unknown territory ... and maybe the other men._

_"You can come downstairs if you want, you know that, right?" Dean wore a soft smile on his lips, his eyes glancing up warmly at the young man. "Besides ..." He looked around. "Looks like Sonny and Bobby aren't home ... so ... Maybe you'd like to help me out a bit? With cooking and stuff?"_

_Sam thought. He thought for a long time._

_Dean continued to stand where he was, looking up at the man, giving him time to think._

_Then FINALLY, Sam decided to get up from where he sat and went down the stairs. Slowly, always a watchful gaze at the door frame towards the living-room and the one of the kitchen._

* * *

NOW:

Things increased over the next couple of weeks. Sam was back to hundred percent – at least in all respects on how he had been before he became sick. Mentally he was doing better too. He sat at the top of the stairs more often now and watched Bobby and Sonny leaving the house in the mornings.

He also took his place on top of the stairs when it was about time for the both of them to return from the garage.

Though he would disappear as soon as he saw the both of them coming through the front-door – and after he had changed a glance with both of them.

Sam had thought a lot about the things Dean had told him about omegas in the outside-world. He also had thought about Alistair a lot. And the more he learned about this world – via TV and radio and the things Dean told him – the more he began to believe that his "father" had lied to them ever since. That every single word about the outside-world Alistair's mouth left was a huge untruth.

Though ... he couldn't bring himself to join Bobby and Sonny downstairs in the kitchen or anywhere else. It was like a thick wall in his mind, that wouldn't allow him to do so. As if there were strings that were holding him back ...

He hated this. He hated that he couldn't walk down the stairs whenever he wanted. Though he knew he was allowed to. He was also allowed to leave the house and go out in the yard. And he just couldn't ...

So he stayed where he was, sitting on top of the stairs every time Bobby and Sonny left for their job and came back in the late evening. Sometimes he was waiting for them in the armchair beside the window and when he heard the familiar rumble of Sonny's pickup truck, he went to the staircase and waited there for them.

Every time he did so, he told himself that he was going to go downstairs and have dinner with all of them ... but then panic gripped him and he went back into HIS room.

Dean had him told more than once, that the both men wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't even come near him if he didn't want them to. He also had told the omega that Sonny and Bobby respected his need to keep distance between himself and them and that they would never do anything he didn't want them to.

And Sam believed him. He believed every single word. - Then again ... he had also believed Alistair everything he had told him.

So it wasn't that easy after all, even when he had the feeling that he could trust Dean Winchester in every aspect ... something he couldn't say about his life with Alistair. Not even in the beginning, before everything had started to go south.

The omega had also put on some more weight. The lines of his face weren't that sharp anymore.

Dean tried to coax him out of – what had become – their room. Though, he just made slow progress ever since the incident with the sheriff.

It became a regular, that Sam was helping with dinner, as long as it was just him and Dean in the house.

Even the mattresses from Sam's room had been removed. - There was no reason anymore to keep them there and Dean would do everything to not let Sam sleep on them anymore.

Now that it looked like Sam was accepting the bed, he thought it was time to get back into his own again at night. He thought that it'd be better if Sam would have time to himself or something. And to be honest: DEAN wanted to have time to himself. Not because he felt lie Sam was a burden. Hell no. Just because his feelings for the omega started to affect the alpha inside of him even more now. Every time Sam's head rested in his lap he had to think about the man's soft looking lips and how they would feel on his own. How they'd feel on his skin ...

There had also been a couple of moments when Dean had just wanted to throw everything out of the window and crush his lips against Sam's and kiss the shit out of him.

That was something the alpha couldn't allow himself to think.

But Sam didn't seem that happy about Dean#s plan to leave him alone at night. So whenever Dean decided to sneak out of Sam's bed and into his own, he found the omega lying on the floor beside his bed since god knew when.  
They had talked about this then ... and Sam had seemed to understand. Wouldn't it have been for the very next morning, that Sam had been beside the alpha's bed again, all cold and shivering on the wooden floor.

So Dean decided to leave everything as it had been and practically had moved in next door with Sam.

He and Dean were spending a lot of quality time in front of Bobby's TV when no one was at home.

The Winchester was heading out once a week to hustle at pool in the surrounding cities, so he wouldn't get a financial burden to Sonny and Bobby. He had also thought about something _regular_ for his time being. But there was Sam. And he wasn't sure if Sam'd deal with it if he would take on a job right now. Working from nine to five, monday to friday ... it was a risk and the possibility, that Sam's progress would've been for nothing.

Though, Dean imagined, that it would be possible as soon as Sam would find a way to deal with Sonny and Bobby closer than a couple of yards between them, that he would take on a job in a garage or something.

Dean had no clue how to get him to do just _that_ ...

Sonny told him that it needed time. That Sam didn't trust someone who easy and that it was just natural that he was acting that way.

So Dean let it be as it was, not pushing.

Sam had drawn some more sketches of his past life. Some of the sketches were of a very private nature. Pictures, Dean had to promise him, he wouldn't show to anyone else, nor that he would take pictures of them.

The omega didn't say anything about those sketches though. He just let Dean look at them and took them away again. The Winchester respected that and though he needed to tell Sonny about those pictures of whom he thought they'd be important to the sheriff.

* * *

It was one of those lazy fridays.

Dean and Sam lingered around on the couch most of the morning, skipping through the channels. The omega had his head in the alpha's lap, letting his scalp be massaged and his hair being stroked. The alpha explained who was _what_. Alpha, beta or omega. To Sam's surprise there were a lot of omegas on the TV though. And they didn't look like they got treated like Alistair had tought him and the others.

Quite the opposite.

"Christina Aguilera, Sammy. - That's ..." He bit his lower lip, his green eyes lingering on the blonde (in this case she was black-haired) beauty on the screen. "... that's one hell of an omega ..." His voice sounded dreamy.

Sam, who rested his head in the older man's lap looked up at him. A mix of emotions crossing his face at the hunter's words. He would've lied, if he'd told someone right then, that he wasn't at least a bit jealous.

The way Dean looked at that woman. How he sucked his lower lip in and bit down on it. How his emerald-green circles darkened with something he couldn't quite name.

"Alistair said, that an omega can't become famous. - That we're ... we're working in clubs ...", his voice trailed off and he looked back at the screen, watching Christina Aguilera singing "Fighter". "And I believed him, Dean. I believed every single word of it. We all did ..._ we all did _..."

Dean looked down into his lap and laid his hand on Sam's head, brushing over his soft hair. "I know, Sammy. - I would have too ..." The alpha swallowed around the building lump in his throat. "You didn't know better ... you _couldn't_ know ..."

He watched Sam blink, the colors of the screen reflecting in his eyes, the tiny movements of the muscles in his neck and throat when he tried not to cry.

"If me and ... my brothers and sisters ... or whatever they were ... _knew_. We'd have tried to flee earlier. And maybe ... maybe if it wouldn't have been for me .. if they wouldn't have tried to get me out of there too ... maybe then they'd be still alive, Dean." Sam blinked again, the glossy sparkle of tears covering the white and the color of his eyes. "It's unfair ... why do I get to live when the others don't?" The question wasn't directed at Dean ... not completely. It didn't sound like he actually awaited an answer.

"I don't know, Sam. - Sometimes ... sometimes life isn't fair." Dean's voice grew raw and hoarse while he spoke. "But you're here. And I'm glad. I'm happy."

Now Sam turned his head so that he was looking up at the alpha again. "I don't want to go away if they find any of my relatives. - I want to stay with you."

Dean gave him a sad smile. "Practically you're a grown-up. You don't have to do what you don't want to ... but ..." He sighed. "I've a job, you know? I'm travelling a lot ... and THIS." His gaze swept through the room. "THIS house ... it doesn't belong to me. It's Sonny and Bobby's."

Sam's frown deepened. He understood. Dean wouldn't want to keep him. Once he'd be all normal again (what this people thought was normal), Dean'd leave. And Sam'd go elsewhere ... right? No one would want to keep him. No one.

The hurt in the omega's eyes stung as hell. He didn't know what to say ... This conversation sure as hell didn't go down a good way. Dean could practically sense the omega's distress, his fear of being left, of being alone all over again.

"But I'd come by ... when you'd be with your aunt or uncle ... or whoever. - I'd visit you as often as possible.", the alpha tried to reassure him. "I wouldn't just break up with you. I'd be there ..." ... _just not all the damn time ... _

Sam turned back towards the TV. Visibly disappointed and sad and just ... just _hurt_. "Why do people wear underwear in public? - Does she _have to_ dance like this?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. He glanced at the screen. All of a sudden, Christina Aguilera didn't look that sexy anymore. "Sex sells. - Men like to look at girls like her ... It's ... it's _animating_."

Sam sniffed and blinked, trying to hold the tears at bay. Trying to not let his guard down just now. Though he felt himself fail.

"I think she shouldn't have to walk around like that. - If she's as famous as you said, she could wear normal clothes instead of underwear in public.", and with that he sat up and practically fled from the living-room and up the stairs, leaving a flabbergasted Dean behind.

Now it was DEAN who felt alone all of a sudden. The loss of scent and closeness to his mate ... all of a sudden ripped away from him ... the fact that HE had made him leave with what he had told him ...

Dean huffed out a breath and closed his eyes, rubbing over his face. Why the hell did he have to ruin everything good in his life?

* * *

Sam didn't come down that afternoon to help him with dinner. He didn't even sit on top of the stairs, when Bobby and Sonny came home.

And Dean didn't go upstairs to check on him. He felt like crap. Like ... like he had kicked a pup right in the face and left to die, whimpering and whining and hurt.

_Great job, Winchester. _

Even after dinner (he had prepared a plate for Sam, had sat it in front of his door and knocked and told him that he brought him dinner), Dean couldn't bring himself to face Sam.

And Sam wasn't able to even open the damn door of his room to get the damn plate with food.

Dean stood in front of his room for a very long time. Listening, waiting for a respond. But there was none.

An hour later and after he and the others had eaten, Dean went upstairs, hoping that the omega wouldn't have put the plate back in front of the room, so that he had a reason to get inside. So that he could try to talk about their topic from the morning.

Deep lines of worry formed on the alpha's forehead, when he saw that Sam hadn't even bothered to have a taste. A deep sigh fell from Dean's lips, when he bowed down to pick the plate up.

When he came downstairs with the untouched food, Sonny rose an eyebrow. Of course he had noticed the miserable expression and slumped shoulders of his younger friend. But he had thought it was just a crappy day. Now he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"What happened?", Sonny turned around in his chair to look at Dean, who put the plate into the fridge.

The hunter didn'T turn around to face the man. He still felt like scum. Hell, he felt even worse right now, after knowing that this part of his future bothered Sam more than he had previously thought.

"What'll happen if the sheriff won't find any of Sam's family? - What's going to happen, when he's beyond treatment and ready for the world outside?"

Sonny's frown deepened.

Bobby just came back from the living-room and stopped in his tracks, as if the thick atmosphere in the room was hindering him on coming any further.

"He has relatives somewhere. - They're letting the pictures of the children alter until they have about his age. There will be similarities between the picture of the kid and Sam as a grown up that'll tell her who his parents were and where she's going to find relatives. Then we'll arrange a meeting between him and his relatives. And he high likely is going to go with them ..." Sonny paused. "But you know that already. - Why do you ask?"

Dean shrugged. "What if he doesn't want to go with them?"

Bobby's worried expression changed into deep concern.

"He's a grown up. - He can do what he want's to. But there ain't a lot of places he could possibly go ...", Sonny answered with a huff.

Dean blew out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes for a long moment. Until this morning, Dean had never thought about what would come later and about all the what if's. He had never thought, that there would be a time after the salvage. A time, when Sonny and Bobby wouldn't mean home to the young omega anymore.

"What happens to those who don't have a family out there?", he continued calmly.

Realization started to dawn on the both older men right then. "Well ... We are going to need the room, Dean." As much as it hurt, it was true. There'd be others who needed help. Others who needed a place to find peace and a chance to change their lives. "If he doesn't want to go with his family. And if he can't stay here any longer ... I guess the state will arrange that he'll get an appartement and a job ... so he sure as hell won't end up on the streets."

The Winchester turned around. His face was pale. His body tense. "He wants to stay with me." Hsi look darted in between Sonny and Bobby. "He said he wants to stay with me ... and I can't. - I just can't. I know ... if he's supposed to be my mate, if we're bonded that there's some kind of connection ... but ... it's something completely different to be here with him, in a HOUSE, than out there on the road in a car. Another motel every couple of days ... The places where I use to sleep when I don't have enough money ... it's disgusting. I can't take care of someone like him. Not like that." Dean swallowed hard. The thoughts in his mind whirring around like crazy. "I have nothing. NOTHING. - And I don't think that he understands that ... that it can't work like that. - Hell, he doesn't even know what I'm doing."

Sonny blew out a huff. "So ... he said he wants to stay with you. - Don't you want to stay with him?"He looked up, catching Dean's confused stare.

"Sure I want him to. - But ... but ... but ..."

"No buts. - If you want that he stays with you, you should think about changing something. Like telling him about what's out there in the night. About settling down, finding a house ... Gettin' a regular job." Bobby rose both eyebrows while he spoke. "And I'm not talkin' about giving up hunting, son. - There'll be weekends. - You could start to work in our garage ..."

Dean shook his head in denial. He wasn't someone to get settled, or to live a normal apple-pie-life. He had intended to go down fighting and not waiting for death to get him because he got old and fat and sat in a wheelchair.

"I gave up hunting for my Karen. - I settled down. I became a mechanic. Now I'm helping other hunters with research while I can. I'm helping them repairing their cars. I do my part in all this, just not on the front anymore." Bobby walked over to the table and sat down. "Because she was my one and only, and I knew it. I knew it'd kill her if I'd leave her behind, while I'm going after a wendigo or poltergeist. I just didn't want her to be sad or afraid."

Dean cast his look down.

"Sleep over it. - Sort out those things and come to a conclusion. You gotta know what you want." Sonny rose from the chair. "Sooner than later you'll need to make a decision, son. - And I sure know that it's not an easy one."

"I just can't. I don't do bonding-stuff ... not in my line of business." Dean tried to explain to himself rather than to the others. "And the brother-thing won't work ... it's ... when I'm around him it's ... I don't know. - And when I'm not around him it's even worse ..." He sighed deeply.

Sonny shook his head and huffed out a breath. "It's not bearable to be separated from Sam, is it? - You want him to have him on your own. You want to own him. That's what you want, what you feel. You don't stand a single hour without him, knowing that he won't be there when you come home or enter a room.", he continued. "So how do you think you'll manage it, when Sam's somewhere in California and you'd be in Florida? You think you could live with that? Knowing that he won't be there when you come back to your motel? When you're coming back here and Sam won't sit at the window and be waiting for you?"

Dean felt even more miserable now. It'd be hell – maybe worse.

"How do you think other alphas felt when they first met their mates? Don't you think they felt similar at the beginning?" Bobby paused and looked up through bushy eyebrows, adjusting his blue ball-cap. "How long has it been since you last got laid? You don't even have the need to find someone else, do you? - Because you can't. You can't pick up someone, because you'd feel like you're betraying Sam."

The old man hit the nail on the head. That was it. He didn't want anyone else but Sam. It was just Sam anymore. And when he thought back, about when he first saw him, how his scent was burning itself into his nostrils and anchoring itself in his brain ... IT was _him_ from the very beginning.

"So ... what are you fighting than?" Bobby rose both eyebrows.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know ... It's just ..." He sighed.

"You've never felt something like that before." The grizzled mechanic answered the question by himself. "I can tell you, that you love it, that you're feeling comfortable with the way it is as soon as you accept that you are bonded to that omega." He sighed. "Just ... just let it happen, boy."

Dean wore a slight smile on his lips now when he gazed up from the floor. He usually wasn't someone to show his feelings out in the open. But Dean Winchester could make exceptions, couldn't he?

So he walked over without another word and wrapped his arms around the old man. "What'd I do without you?", he muttered into the older man's neck.

"Never gettin' your head outta your ass, son.", he replied with a smirk after a short moment of tenseness and pulled the hunter into a bear hug.

The moment didn't last a second too long, and Dean pulled back again. "Since you both are kinda family ...", he wore a smug grin on his face, gazing slyly at the both of them. "... you sure are gonna pay for a house, huh?"

Bobby punched him into the shoulder – hard. "Do I look like I'm from the_ Catholic Charities_ to you?"

Dean chuckled.

No, Bobby didn't. But the Winchester knew, that the both men loved him like a son and that they'd help him however they could.

* * *

Not soon after, Dean withdrew into his room to gather his thoughts and think some more. He needed to get up with a plan if he wanted that this would work. At that point he started to think about if Sam would even wanted THIS. It was clear as day, that the omega acted like he did, because Dean had practically told him that he wouldn't stay with him.

Dean was thinking about the mating-thing. About the fact, that his feelings for Sam weren't quite platonic. The thing was, that even though their souls were bonded, that there was the possibility that the omega wouldn't feel the same way. That he felt their bond, but that he just didn't feel in the same way. That and the things he had been through ...

The hunter sighed.

Added to that, there was still the fact, that Sam didn't know anything about his job. That the omega didn't know what was out there in the shadows. That there were other monsters that weren't quite human.

First off, he decided to leave the hunting be – at least for their time being. He needed to find a house, since an apartment in Sam's condition could be too constrictive.

Second off, he needed money. Money he couldn't raise by hustling pool and poker.

His thoughts were trailing off into darker scenarios and he caught himself right before he could even think about giving it up to make plans.

Dean went to his duffel, where most of his weapons were stored and pulled his father's journal out. He eyed it for a long time, before he found himself – with the journal in his hand – in front of Sam's room.

The alpha knocked, but didn't wait for an invitation since he was pretty sure that he wouldn't get one. Dean simply entered and closed the door behind him again.

The lamp on the nightstand was on, so he could make out Sam, who lay on top of the covers.

"You haven't touched your food earlier.", Dean spoke calmly while he walked over towards the other side of the bed, where would be enough place for him to sit down.

"Not hungry.", came the silent answer of the omega.

"Hell you are. - You just think you aren't hungry, because of earlier this morning."

The mattress beside Sam tipped down and he felt Dean settling down beside him. When he lurked up, he spotted the hunter as he leaned against the headboard, holding a small book in his hands.

"I want you to have a look at this." Dean looked down at the younger man and held his journal up. "It's my dad's. - But I'm still using it."

Sam looked up at him with big eyes. He then eyed the book – at least it looked like one. "What will I see?"

Dean huffed out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "You'll see that there aren't just human monster's out there, Sammy.", he answered calmly. "And you'll understand the reason why I told you, that I won't be able to have you living with me."

Sam frowned. At the hunter's words an expression of deepest sadness settled over his face and darkened his hazel-orbs. Though he sat up and inched back, so that he was sitting beside Dean. Eventually he took the book from the hunter's hands and laid it into his lap, starting to skip through it.

The alpha sat beside him, not uttering a single word. He just wanted Sam to see, to make up his own mind. Though, the man looked not as shocked as he thought he would. The omega's expression remained unreadable while he partly read what was written on the pages.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?" Sam glanced up at the alpha with a disappointed expression on his face.

Dean nodded. Surprised that Sam knew what he was doing ... that he even knew that something like hunters existed.

"Alistair knew about hunters too. - He told us about demons ... that he had been possessed – a long time before he _became_ us." Sam sucked in his lower lip, looking utterly pensively. Staring at a woodcut of a demon in the book. "That ..." He sighed and made a long pause. "That he didn't want to get the demon out of him. Alistair said, that this demon showed him a new world. A better world ..." Sam's fingertips ghosted over the sheet of paper with the woodcut. "He said, that the demon showed him how to save us ... how to make us worthier to others ..."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Does the man have a second name too?"

The omega looked up at the older man and shook his head. "We were supposed to call him father. - Just like me and the others ... he didn't have a real name."  
"How come you know that his name's Alistair?" Curiosity rose inside the hunter.

"We heard it. - Me and hamster cheek. He had visitors the other night and he was making up _appointments_ with them. We weren't supposed to hear it." Sam tried not to get back too deep into the past. Those _appointments_ he made weren't for Alistair himself. He was planning the next couple of weeks for his children.

Dean's lips twitched. He didn't like the sound of the word _appointment_ at all. It had just come heavily over the omega's lips.

The hunter cleared his throat and frowned. "So ... there were others? Did the others know about you and your siblings?"

Sam laughed amused, most to Dean's confusion. "Of course. The appointments were for me and my siblings." As he looked up, he found a pretty shocked expression on Dean's face.

"W-w-wait." Dean rose a hand and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Other people knew of you and the others and they didn't do anything to get you out of there? - How ... how many, Sam? How many knew of what Alistair was doing."

Sam cast his look at the ceiling and his forehead creased, while he tried to count through. "Eight? - Yeah ... I think eight. No wait ... me and hamster cheek had each two."

"What do you mean ... each two?" Dean just didn't want to think about the possibilities. Hell, he didn't even want to try to think about it.

"I had a lady and the police officer.", Sam told him, as if it was nothing special. "Hamster cheek got two men."

He closed his eyes. Not just shocked that Sam obviously didn't bother that it had been the way it was. Also the fact, that there had been someone from the police involved. No wonder the kid had freaked out back then on the yard.

Sam's face changed rapidly and his light mood seemed to darken every passing moment. He closed Dean's book carefully and gave it back to him, so that he could curl back up into himself, facing away from the alpha.

"Don't worry, Dean. - I won't freak out because you're a hunter." Sam paused, his voice was already trembling, though he had to get out the rest of what he had to say. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Well, that had actually been one of the alpha's least concerns ...

With a heavy sigh, Dean inched back down, so that his head was resting on the pillow and he wrapped his strong arms around Sam, pulling him close. He knew that he was crying, and that it had been bothering him. He knew the light mood and the soft smile on his face had been fake. Because Sam's eyes had told him quite the opposite. It was like he could've seen the horrors in the younger man's eyes.

Sam's body erupted and he hiccupped with the next inhale.

The alpha stroke over Sam's head and face, wiping the wetness away. Sam eventually turned around in his arms and buried his head in the hunter's chest, who continued to rub his back and run his fingers through Sam's hair. The omega sniffed and wept, clinging to him for dear life.

"It's going to be okay, Sam.", he whispered gently, "They are going to find that bastard ... and they're going to arrest him. They'll put him away for the rest of his damn life."

_... to be continued_

* * *

_now c'mon, girls and boys :) _

**_BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON_**

_maybe for some it's goin' a lill' fast ... i'm sorry ... i just wanted this story to be shorter than my usual once ... _


	12. Chapter 12 Making Friends

_**Hey, ladies & gents. Thanks for still sticking with me and the story ;)**_

* * *

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 12 ~ Making Friends**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_The alpha stroke over Sam's head and face, wiping the wetness away. Sam eventually turned around in his arms and buried his head in the hunter's chest, who continued to rub his back and run his fingers through Sam's hair. The omega sniffed and wept, clinging to him for dear life._

_"It's going to be okay, Sam.", he whispered gently, "They are going to find that bastard ... and they're going to arrest him. They'll put him away for the rest of his damn life."_

* * *

NOW:

The very next morning, Sam and Dean got up and brushed their teeth together. Dean then left, to let Sam have his privacy and waited for him to finish his shower and get dressed. Then he went in and took care of his own needs.

When he was done and emerged from the bathroom, Sam sat on the bed, elbows on his knees and his head resting in his big hands. The alpha stopped in his tracks and eyed him for a long moment before he spoke up. He knew something was bothering Sam – besides all the other things that bothered him.

"What is it?"

Sam looked up, his eyes red-rimmed and glassy. "I'd like to go downstairs ... I'd like to eat with you and Bobby and Sonny ... but I can't."

Dean frowned for a moment, his mind still too slow from getting up sooner as usual, but then understood was Sam wanted to tell him. That he couldn't bring himself to go downstairs and face the men. That he probably had no clue _why_ he couldn't either ...

That he _maybe_ was indirectly asking for help ...

"I don't know what to say to them ... I don't know how I am supposed to act? What they want from me, you know? - I ... I can't, Dean.", Sam's voice broke a couple of times.

He still spoke so silently, that it was barely hearable.

"They don't await anything from you, kiddo. - Trust me. I'm sure you'd surprise the both of them if you'd come downstairs for breakfast. They'd feel good, you know? It's a sign that you trust them, Sammy." He smiled reassuringly. "They won't know what to say to you either. - I bet they won't even dare to look at you. So don't you worry. I'll be right there."

Sam nodded and sniffed. "What if I screw this up?"

Dean chuckled. "You can't. - You got everything?" He eyed Sam closely.

The omega smiled at him shyly. "Think so."

"Well then ... let's go." Dean extended his hand towards him and Sam took it.

The alpha was at least as nervous about it as the omega had to be, though he couldn't quite tell why. Maybe because Dean felt responsible to make it as not-problematically as possible for the omega. Maybe because Sonny and Bobby wouldn't plan on seeing Sam sometime soon. At least not THAT close. Not close enough to be just an arm-reach away from him.

"You'll see. It's nothing to worry about, Sammy." Dean bumped with his shoulder against Sam's as they reached the foot of the stairs.

"Time you get your lazy ass down here! Breakfast's ready since fifteen, boy!" Bobby obviously was in everything else but a good mood today. Just fantastic.

Sam immediately stopped in his tracks, held tighter onto the hunter's hand and tensed.

"Bobby's always like that.", he whispered and tugged on Sam's hand.

A short nod from the omega and they continued their walk towards the kitchen, though Sam stayed a bit behind, as if he was trying to hide his tall frame behind the shorter but older man.

When they entered, Bobby turned around with the spatula in his left hand and the pan with bacon in his right. The grizzled mechanic was obviously about to say something ... His eyes widened. His heart rate increased slightly and he was holding his breath.

Sonny was sitting at the table, sunken in the today's newspaper, not checking anything that was going around him.

The grizzled mechanic froze, nearly dropping the pan. This was probably the first time ever, that the old man was stuttered into silence.

Dean smirked at him and gave him a wink. "Guess we need one more plate, old man."

Bobby was too surprised to utter a single word. He just turned back around and got another plate, a fork and a knife, after he had put the pan and spatula aside.

The alpha showed Sam his place at the side of the wall. He was sitting down right next to him beside Sonny, who was still reading.

Bobby stared at Sam, who had his look cast down onto the wooden surface that was the table, as he sat the plate in front of the omega.

Dean laid his hand on Sam's thigh under the table and squeezed gently.

"I get us some coffee, Sammy.", Dean whispered and got up.

Sam flinched slightly, when the alpha actually rose from the chair to get the younger man and himself a mug, since the coffee and sugar were already on the table.

Sam stole a glance at Sonny, who wore glasses and was still reading int he news-paper. He eyed the folded paper curiously.

In the very next moment, Dean was back beside him and was in his line of sight.

Bobby glared at Sonny with a punishing gaze for not noticing the current special situation.

Usually everyone had to get his own plate filled. But today the mechanic placed the scrambled eggs, bacon and waffles, also maple sirup on the table. He still stole curious glances at the omega.

Well, it wasn't just the sight of him. It was also his scent. A scent that must have had lured Sonny out of his concentration. Then again, the man was an ex-con, trained to not getting distracted by any scent. BUT, this scent was important. A scent that should've been alarming him.

Or, Sonny was just acting as if he hadn't recognized the omega. He must've smelled him before they even entered the kitchen. Maybe this was a way to help Sam getting warm around him and Bobby. Though ... he obviously hadn't warned the grizzled mechanic.

Dean's eyes narrowed and he could see Sonny's moustache twitch and his lips curl up a bit.

_Oh this bastard. _Sure he had sensed Sam ...

Just when Bobby took his place at the table, Sonny folded the news-paper together and handed it over to Dean, who stared confused at the older alpha. Sonny nodded towards the omega.

The hunter understood and placed the newspaper in Sam's lap. "You can read it after breakfast if you want to.", Dean said out loud.

The youngest among them curled his fingers around the papers in his lap.

Sam leaned slightly towards him, long bangs hiding his vividly shining eyes when he cocked his head up to whisper something into Dean's ear.

The alpha closed his eyes, feeling the warm breath against his skin as Sam talked to him, ever so silently. His lips nearly brushing Dean's earlobe. Goosebumps rose all over the alpha's skin as he devoured the moment of privacy.

When Sam pulled back and stared back down at the empty plate before him, Dean's eyes fluttered open again, wondering if anyone on the table had noticed his distraction.

They had. Bobby because of the way Dean looked, and Sonny because of the way the hunter's scent changed in a matter of seconds.

"Sam says: Thank You. And that he'll give it back to you later.", Dean said with a goofy grin on his lips.

The ex-con looked over towards Sam. His mustache twitched, so did his lips. He blinked once, twice and then a soft smile spread over his face, lighting his eyes up. "You can keep it, Sam. - I'm through with it."

Sam leaned firmer into Dean's side and brought his lips to the hunter's ear once again.

"Thanks." Dean looked at his older alpha-friend. This was working out better as he had thought.

"You're welcome." Sonny didn't even bother to look at Dean. He was talking to Sam directly now.

"Fine. - Let's get some grub." Dean spoke up and eyed the meal before him, saliva gathering in his mouth.

"My food ain't grub, kid. - Mc Donalds is grub. Burger King is grub. THIS, Dean, THIS is good traditional fare. So treat MY FOOD with respect." Bobby's eyebrows narrowed. Though, everyone could tell that it high likely wasn't meant as gruffly as it may sounded.

Dean didn't even roll his eyes. There was no sly expression on his face, no snarky retort. "I know. - You both are the best surrogate father's in the world." His words were honest, so was the look in his eyes. Sure they all knew that Dean was teasing Bobby and Sonny with the _old man_. But there were some things that needed to be said from time to time ... just like now.

Maybe, if it hadn't been for Sam's presence he wouldn't have initiated a chick-flick-moment. - But the fact that Sam was there, with him ... that Sam hadn't been lucky enough to have a family like him ...

Sonny frowned.

Bobby rose both eye-brows in surprise.

The grizzled mechanic cleared his throat, obviously flabbergasted by the younger alpha's emotional outburst. "Fine ...", he looked at Sonny, who looked back at him with a grin, "Hurry up, or the damn food's gettin' cold."

What meant as much, as _I love you too, boy. _

Dean smiled warmly and he nudged Sam in the side. "So what is it? We've waffles, eggs and bacon."

Sam whispered into the hunter's ear, who put eggs and bacon onto the omega's plate and poured him some coffee with a whole lot of milk and sugar in his mug.

They ate in silence that morning.

When they were done, Dean asked the omega if he'd help him with the dishes.

Sam did.

Like every typical saturday morning, Sonny and Bobby went over into the living-room. Bobby started on some research for a fellow-hunter, while Sonny tried to look as busy as possible. Secretly he was watching the both men in the kitchen from where he sat in the recliner, pretending to help Bobby look for a certain spell.

Sonny had never been so lucky to meet someone who he felt a special bond to. Sure there had been relationships, but never the one true love of his life. He was wondering about the circumstances that had led Dean and the omega together. Wich greater power had turned on the wheels of fate, to let this happen. To let the Winchester live again.

Dean had always been a skirt chaser. Okay, he hadn't just chased skirts. Aside from the natural relief an orgasm brought with, and the feeling of being adored, it had seemed to leave him empty afterwards.

_But this?_

This was special. Dean cared about the omega a lot. He just had his issues with bonding and staying with someone longer than absolutely necessary. Though Sonny saw chances. He knew that if they were truly soulmates, they couldn't be without each other. Even if it'd be hurtful at the beginning ... sooner or later Dean Winchester wouldn't be able to be without his omega anymore.

"You see that?", Sonny whispered back over his shoulder, staring into the kitchen.

"What?" Bobby's gruff voice was heard.

"The way they stand there ... they're practically glued together on their hips, Robert.", he gave back silently. "There's no way this won't work ... what do you think?"

Without looking up, Bobby blew out a breath. "You know ... I think that's your first case we would've screwed up if it wasn't for Dean?"

"Fate, Bobby. That's fate. - The boy's lucky that he met Dean. I think we wouldn't have been able to get him where he's now. At least not that fast ..." Sonny smiled satisfied. "Sometimes life ain't that bad, is it?"

Bobby grinned at this old friend. The guy was one hopeless romantic. "Sure. - Some are lucky."

"Thought about the thing Dean said earlier ... about helping him to find a house ... or so." Sonny seemed pensive and serious all of a sudden. "He's going to need help with it. - He's got nothing besides his car."

Bobby looked up for the frist time. "I know. - That's why I have a plan." He smiled genuinely. "Already made some phone calls before the both of them came downstairs. - We might as well are gonna get some help."

Sam bumped with his hip into Dean's side. Dean bumped back into his.

Sam giggled.

Dean chuckled. "Dude. - Stop it. We're gonna ruin the dis-"

A loud clattering echoed through the house and the two dishes wich former were in Dean's hands, scattered into hundreds of pieces on the floor, slithering in every possible corner and under the table.

Sam's eyes widened in horror, his hand flew to his mouth and covered it in shock. He went white, suddenly unable to breathe.

Instead of cursing, or looking at the mess on the floor, Dean instinctively reached for Sam. He laid his hands on the man's biceps, his happy face falling.

Sam stood there, frozen, completely horrified.

"It's okay, Sammy." He instantly knew that this had to be one of the many things that hadn't ended well in his past. "Nothing happened. Just plates. No one got hurt.", his voice was calm and serious, not allowing someone to say something else. "It's fine. - Okay? We are going to clean this up and everything's good again."

If Dean had tought Sam couldn't lose any more color he had been wrong.

"I'm sorry.", he breathed, his face screwed up as if it had physically hurt him. "Oh god oh god ... I broke them. I broke them ..."

The breakfast had went down so good and now he had destroyed the man's plates. He had destroyed the property of someone else ... Something expensive. Something his father – Alistair – would've never granted.

Dean cupped the taller man's face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "It's okay, Sammy.", he said silently, "It's okay. Bobby's not gonna be mad, I promise. - You're not the first one who broke something."

"But I ... I ..._ I _broke it ..." There was sheer panic in the omega's eyes.

"And I say it's okay. Things like that happen. All the time." Dean ran his thumps over Sam's cheekbones. "Bobby's not even gonna be mad. I swear."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. He swallowed hard. "I broke his property. I broke it." He didn't – he COULDN'T – understand why this wasn't bad. It had always been bad to break something. ALWAYS.

"Because things like that just happen, Sammy." The alpha's voice was smooth and soothing.

Bobby appeared with a broom, that reminded a lot of those witches used to ride on. In his other hand he held a small shovel.

"Why don't you boys just go into the living-room. Watch some TV?" The grizzled mechanic's voice was soft. Dean hadn't even known that Bobby could sound like that.

Sam stole a glance at the beta. "I can do that. - I can clean it up.", Sam said silently. "It's my mess ..." He looked dutifully at the remains of the both plates.

Dean looked at Bobby helplessly. "It's fine, Bobby. - We're cleaning it up and come watch some TV after."

Bobby gave him a short nod. "Sure thing. - Just ... just don't cute yourselves."

They cleaned up the floor and went into the living-room later. Dean skipped through the channels, while Sam read in the news-paper Sonny let him have.

The omega was utterly amazed about all the things that were written in there. A lot of things about omegas, betas and alphas. He was stunned, by how this world seemed to work. There was no difference in between the people, no matter what they were.

Surely, a lot of alphas were some kind of leaders ... but other than that? It felt comforting. And then again it hurt. Knowing that the life he had lived so far hadn't been okay at all. That he had done things and let happen stuff he didn't even was okay with.

All the time Sam sat – curled up – on the couch close to Dean, while Bobby continued to work on the spell-search and Sonny watched the two men over the rim of his glasses.

* * *

_two weeks later ... _

_on a farm, somewhere in North Dakota ... _

He wasn't very tall, nor utterly muscular. He seemed like a regular man, though with a remarkable face. Extremely short cut, reddish hair, trimmed beard and piercing light-blue eyes like the arctic sea.

He had just eaten cheese-steak and potato-wedges, the button of his jeans straining against his full belly.

The alpha grabbed a beer from the fridge and went over to the recliner where he slumped down. His lips twitched when he opened the bottle and sat it to his lips.

The news came on.

The man started to speak about a major accident on a road somewhere out in nowhere. The news carried on another couple of minutes ... Then it happened.

The man sat up in his chair and leaned forward, gripping the remote control hard. He turned the volume up a bit and his eyes narrowed as a picture of a mass-grave in the woods appeared. Then a video-sequence followed, where an ambulance was seen and how someone got shoved inside on a stretcher. Then a hand appeared in front of the camera and it went dead. The anchor was talking about a survivor and that the found corpses had been the police-speakers didn't confirm anything about it, nor did they deny anything.

One survivor ..._ a survivor. _

The blue-eyed man huffed out a breath and shook his head in disbelieve.

They had been all dead ... ALL DEAD.

The chick from the weather wore her ever-so-short skirt. The red high-heels let her legs seem longer as they actually were ...

For once, the chick wasn't as interesting anymore as usual. Instead of listening to the weather-report, the man rose from the recliner and left the house through the back-door. He missed out the report about upcoming storms, rain and the possibility of black ice.

He needed to sat some things streight.

He had to retrieve a bad error.

_... to be continued_

* * *

_BACON BACON BACON ... pretty please?  
_


	13. Chapter 13 Bad News

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 13 ~ Bad News**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_One survivor ...____ a survivor. _

_The blue-eyed man huffed out a breath and shook his head in disbelieve._

_They had been all dead ... ALL DEAD._

_The chick from the weather wore her ever-so-short skirt. The red high-heels let her legs seem longer as they actually were ..._

_For once, the chick wasn't as interesting anymore as usual. Instead of listening to the weather-report, the man rose from the recliner and left the house through the back-door. He missed out the report about upcoming storms, rain and the possibility of black ice._

_He needed to sat some things streight._

_He had to retrieve a bad error._

* * *

NOW:

Sam was chuckling about the bickering of Bobby and Sonny in the kitchen.

Dean smiled genuinely.

Things had gotten so much better.

Sam wasn't whispering into his ear anymore when it was about to hold a conversation with either Bobby or Sonny. He was even talking with the sheriff. Not in the same way he was talking with Dean, nor did he tell the alpha female about what had happened back at the farm. That were just things he shared with the hunter, who passed them on to the others. At least he passed the important parts of it on and not everything.

Sam had drawn a sketch of Alistair for the sheriff a couple of days ago, had told her that he smelled like an alpha ... That he had behaved like an alpha. Besides the pencil and black crayon, there were those deep blue eyes in an icy blue, a trimmed beard and short hair. The lines on Alistair's face were smooth and though sharp.

So far were no matches found. Not under the name, not in combination with the sketch, _nothing_.

It was as if that man had never existed.

The omega was still clingy as hell and wouldn't leave Dean's side, except the hunter headed out into town. He liked to be around him. When he was with the Winchester he felt safe and comfortable. There were even moments when he thought there was something more between the both of them. When their looks met sometimes– over the distance – and they didn't have to utter a single word about what the other one was thinking or wanted to say.

He had also found a way to deal with Sonny's and Bobby's presence. More than that. He partly enjoyed being around them at times. The both men weren't a threat, how Sam had to realize. They were more like uncles (at least Dean explained it that way, since Sam had no clue what uncles were supposed to be).

* * *

Sam sat in front of the house on the stairs of the porch, wrapped up in a soft blanket and a beanie. He watched the first flakes of snow settling on top of the wrecked cars and the frozen earth.

Winter was here. - At least the lady from the news had announced so.

Dean sat beside him, one arm wrapped around the omega's shoulders. These were definitely the best times in his life. When he and Sam were on their own, just sitting on the porch and staring into the yard or sky.

The alpha had planned something special for tonight though.

Since there was this special SOMETHING between the both of them ... and since they had been close to kissing at some points during the past couple of days ...

Lets say, Dean just wanted it to be special. Their first kiss – SAM'S first kiss. It had to be perfect for the omega.

Sure, Sam sensed that the alpha was planning something. He saw it ont he way he looked at him. Not just the love and adoration, but also the way the corners of his lips curled up in that cocky way.

"I like that.", Sam said out loud and not in that thin, barely-there voice he had used before. "I like being with you like that."

There was complete silence, just the two of them and the crows.

"I like that too, Sammy." Dean's voice trailed off. "Just me and you ... no one else ..."

"I told you not to put the colored clothes together with the white ones!", they heard a gruff voice yelling from the inside.

Another voice said something calmly, too muffled through the walls to understand.

"Now my pants are PINK!" Bobby's voice high-pitched. "**Pink**, knucklehead!"

The other voice had to belong to Sonny. He still seemed calm, since he wouldn't raise his voice against the other man.

Then there was some more muffled yelling and loud curses.

Sam chuckled.

Dean smiled at that. It was nice to see the omega like that. All relaxed and amused. He actually seemed to be kind of _happy_.

He had even taken the news about his relatives pretty well. On the other hand ... Sam hadn't known them anyway. Sure he had seemed disappointed at first, as Jody told him that his only remaining relatives had died three years ago in a car accident.

Was it bad, that Dean felt kind of relieved? That a part of him was glad, that this kind of stress was saved from Sam. A family that would've high likely wanted him to take with, to watch out for him. A job that had actually become Dean's part ...

Sam didn't talk about that, so Dean kept his mouth shut too. So the topic didn't come up again since back then.

"It's a shame that the others can't have this too.", Sam said after a long while. "I know that they weren't my real sisters or brothers ... but they felt like that. And I think that's never going to change. - We were a team. We did it together, you know? That night ... when we had planned to run away." Sam ran his tongue over his lower lip. "They busted me out of the hole so I could come with them. - We would've never left one of us behind. And at that night ... when they came for me ..." He sighed. "I just wished they would be here right now, Dean. I miss them. Sometimes it physically hurts ..."

Dean pulled his omega in close. "I know, Sammy."

"I'd like to visit their graves ... did they get graves?" He looked up under long lashes, catching the older man's gaze. His eyes were so green and pure ... Out in brought daylight they seemed even clearer.

"I'll let Jody check it out, 'kay? - It's just ... I don't think it's a good idea to go there until they have Alistair." Dean rested his cheek on the side of Sam's head, as the omega laid his head against the hunter's shoulder and neck.

"It's fine, Dean. I know." Sam smiled up at him.

Dean placed a tender kiss on his forehead, short under the beanie and tugged him even closer. "You wanna go inside? Jody's going to come any minute now ..."

Sam's eyes fluttered shut. "No.", he said and nestled into the alpha.

Not five minutes later, the sheriff's car pulled up in front of Bobby's house and Jody emerged from the driver's side.

Dean could feel Sam's body tense next to him. Even when things were looking better, the omega had still his episodes where he would freeze right where he stood, or start to tremble. A sign, that what he had been through wasn't over yet. That he still had an amount of recovery before him.

"Hey, boys!", she called with a tense smile.

"'mornin' sheriff." Dean tugged on Sam's blanket, signaling him to get up.

Sam sniffed and rose to his feet. The man was one hell of a giant. Though not so much taller as Dean was.

The sheriff carried a thick file under her arm. "You ready?", she asked, looking at the omega.

He nodded, the tenseness ebbing slowly away from him.

"Let's get some coffee and in the livingroom ..." Dean blew out a heavy sigh. This wasn't going to be easy for Sam. He knew it. But they had to. The more time would pass the heavier it would get to find Alistair. If the man was even in the same state anymore. If he had ever been.

They had talked about this before. That these men (what Sam had said that it hadn't been just the man he had called his father) could probably transported the corpses to South Dakota and left them to rot there, since Sam couldn't tell how long he had been in the back of the van ...

Inside, they got rid of their jackets and boots and settled down in the living-room. When Dean was about to go and get coffee, Sonny and Bobby were already coming in with mugs, milk, sugar and a pot of black liquid.

Sam and Dean sat on the couch, while the others pulled the recliner and chairs up around the small coffee-table. Jody opened the file and a bunch of photos slipped out of it.

"These are pictures from every single male police-officer between thirty and sixty. - IF you were on a farm in this state, the man should be among them.", Jody explained calmly. "Just take your time and skip through them."

There were hundreds of photographs of men in their thirties, forties and fifties. Too many to be through in an hour or two. Not if Sam was supposed to look closely at them.

Three hours later, and just half of the photos, Dean leaned with his back against the corner of the couch, one leg hanging from it and the other one bent and leaning against the back-lean.

Sam sat between his legs, his back leaning against the hunter's chest. One of Dean's hands was resting ont he younger man's stomach, rubbing with his thump circles into the fabric of his shirt.

The omega rubbed over his eyes with a sigh and blinked a couple of times before he went on to the next picture.

"We can make a break, Sam.", Jody pointed out calmly and sat up straighter. "You don't have to go through these at once."

Sam gave her a brief look, giving her his most puppy-like look. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to show them the man and get upstairs, burying himself under a pile of blankets in the bed, not having to look anyone of them in the eyes afterwards.

* * *

Bobby was about to prepare lunch in the kitchen, Sonny was helping him, while the rest still sat in the living-room, going through the pictures.

Sam laid the one with the bearded man aside and took the next one, a deep frown on his lips. The moment Sam laid his eyes on the picture Dean _knew_. Jody _knew_.

The omega went rigid, gripping the sheet of paper tighter, his eyes widened and his pupils pulled together tightly. Then, without a word, Sam held the picture towards the sheriff, giving her just a small glimpse of eye-contact.

The man's skin was chocolate-brown. He had brown, big eyes and a beard. His skin was oval and his cheek-bones high. Not a very striking face if it wasn't for the distinctive chin.

"That's him.", Sam whispered, his voice thin and small like the one of a child.

Jody knew she didn't have to ask. She knew that Sam was sure. But she had to. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "That's him." He didn't look at her.

Instead he got on his feet, his whole body trembling. His face ashen all of a sudden.

Dean reached for the omega's hand, but Sam flinched away, not even looking at him for a long moment. He then decided that he had to - at least - look at Dean. And he did. Telling him without words, that he would go upstairs and that he would prefer to be alone for some time.

The alpha let him.

Sheriff Mills held the picture of the man in her hands, a flash of disbelieve crossing her face. Just when Sam was out of ear-range, she looked up at Dean with a defeated expression. "Charles Vermont. - I know that man. That's Charles Vermont. - He's a sheriff. Three hours from here ... in Madison." She sounded bitter and disappointed and so much more.

"Sheriff?" Dean rose from the couch and looked up at where Sam had disappeared. "A freakin' sheriff? - Well ... better get the guy before I will." His expression changed into something dangerous, his voice a low growl.

"We can't. - If we're arresting him right now, Alistair will high probably know. - We've to be smart about it." Jody rose, a new determination forming in her head. "We can get both of them with one strike, if we're working on it the right way. That's a thing we can't solve half-cocked."

Dean nodded. He knew the sheriff was right, but he also wanted to rip the guy's guts out.

The muscles in the hunter's jaw were working.

"Okay ..." Dean straightened up, blinking at the sheriff. "What's gonna happen next?"

"Vermont's going to know his rights. - I've to talk to the district attorney and get a judicial decision to check his house over. Then we're going to arrest the man and see what he has to say about it." She cleared her throat. "It's ..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He's got family. A wife and three kids ..." Jody paused pensively. "It's hard to believe that ... that HE ..."

"Are you doubting Sam?" The alpha straightened up more, his eyes filled with anger and sudden white rage. "Are you saying that he's a liar?"

"NO. - No, damn it. I'm saying that: In front of a jury ... it's going to be hard to proof if we won't find anything in his house. If we're not finding Alistair." She breathed out heavily. "But we will get him through this. - We ... we're doing it the right way and Charles Vermont won't see the light of day for a damn long time."

"No Deals." Dean knew how the police was working. They made deals with the smaller fishes to get the bigger ones. "You hear me? - No deals. Either he talks or he doesn't. But no deals. No letting him off the hook. He DID it. He was one of the people who hurt those kids. - There's no getting out."

Jody huffed out a breath. "Trust me, Dean. - No attorney will agree in any kind of deal, except getting him a private cell, so he'd survive longer than a couple of days."

He gave the female alpha a sharp nod.

He then filled his two old friends in, that Sam had identified the police-man he had been mentioning towards Dean.

Thirty minutes later, the alpha decided, that Sam have had enough time to be alone. Besides, he couldn't stand the thought of the omega crying and all alone. Dean felt the urge to give him comfort where he was able to. And even if it was just a back-rub.

Sam was – in fact – glad that Dean had come for him. When he was honest to himself he knew that being alone wasn't what he really needed. He needed to have someone at his side. Someone who _knew_ him ...

Dean walked in and let the door ajar, so he would hear when the sheriff was leaving and lunch would be ready.

He settled down on the bed behind Sam and wrapped himself around the curled up form. "I'm proud of you, Sam.", he whispered into the man's ear, nuzzling with his nose into the soft hair. "You made it. You identified that bastard."

Sam turned around and buried his face in the hunter's chest with closed eyes. "Why do I feel like shit?"

The alpha blew out a long, pensive breath. "Because you think you're doing something wrong. But you don't. Trust me, you don't." He sucked in a deep breath of Sam's sweet and though masculine scent. "Back there ... you did what you thought was right. You let things happen from wich you thought they are supposed to be the way they were back then. - But now ... now you're gonna do the things you want to. You can go to school, learn a job ... As soon as they got Alistair and as soon as you're ready to head out into town. When you can stand big crowds you'll be able to do whatever you want, Sam."

Sam looked up at the man. "I don't know If I can ..."

"You will, you'll see. - It's just gonna take time, Sammy. - And we've all time in the world." Dean smiled down at him warmly. His eyes glistening with reassurance. "I even have a plan, you know?"

The omega shifted and looked up curiously. "Plan?"

Dean nodded, his smile widening. "We'll be here until spring. - And then ... then we'll have some real nice people helping us building our own home." He brushed with his nose over Sam's forehead. "Bobby and Sonny and me ... we're going to clean the yard behind the house then and in about a year we're going to have our own place to stay. - A small house ... with everything we need ..."

Sam's eyes brightened and his lips curled up. "A _house_?" His gaze darkened again and became serious. "How are you going to afford that? ... that's ... That's expensive, Dean ... I'm ... I can't even ..."

"You'll start to work when you're ready. When you've the reassurance that Alistair and the other people are arrested and when there's no reason for you to be afraid anymore." Dean knew it wouldn't be done with that, but he also thought that this was a big step towards freedom for Sam.

The omega didn't know what to say ... nor what to think.

"Bobby's got a couple of friends who'll help. All nice people." _... all hunters. _

"**Hunters**?", he asked as if he had been reading the alpha's mind.

He chuckled. "Yeah. _Hunters_."

Sam smiled and settled back, his fingers finding their way under Dean's shirt. He traced them upwards until they rested above his chest. "Hunters are okay I think.", he muttered into the _hunter's_ chest.

A pleasant shiver ran up the hunter's spine when he felt those big hands settle over his sensitive skin. It was just too comfortable and such a nice feeling touch ... above all of that ... it was actually an OMEGA who did this to him.

Something a partner, mate, friend, barely someone was allowed to have. He could drawn in the scent of elder and musk ... it smelled like everything he ever wanted to have. And for once it didn't feel threatening to leave the hunting be for a longer time than just a month or two.

* * *

Lunch was ready and Dean and Sam headed downstairs. For the first time ever since Sam was coming downstairs for the meals, they ate in the dining-room at a big table.

Dean had talked to the two men earlier about tonight. Since he wanted it to be special, he had asked the both men to head out for a couple of hours, so that he and Sam would be all on their own.

The both had agreed and were now exchanging knowing looks whenever Sam was shooting the young alpha amorous glances.

* * *

Sam was pretty surprised to see Bobby and Sonny leave the house at such a late time. Okay, it might wasn't too late, but the both of them prefered to sit in front of the TV instead of going out. At least the both were dressed as if they _were_ going out ...

"Where are you going?" Sam was just on his way downstairs, when he saw the both of them pulling on their jackets. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at them.

The both men grinned up at him. "Letting you and Dean some privacy, boy.", Sonny said then, his smirk widening. "The house's all yours for a couple of hours."

Sure Dean could've planned the whole thing when Bobby and Sonny would be at the garage. But the stars wouldn't shine as bright as tonight. At least not as bright as the weather-lady had said a couple of days ago.

"Ours?" Sam mumbled to himself and looked back over his shoulder, seeing if he spotted Dean somewhere. But when he was about to turn back around and ask the both of them for what they were needing their privacy, they were gone and the front door was sliding into the lock.

He sat down on the top of the stairs to wait for the alpha, who had said that he'd be downstairs in just a few minutes.

Though ... it lasted a bit longer ... twenty-three minutes to be accurate.

They went downstairs and into the kitchen, warming up some spaghetti bolognese from the day before. Sitting on the small kitchen-table with their mouths full of noodles and tomato-meat-sauce, Sam stole curious glances at the older man.

Whenever Sam wouldn't look, Dean stole longing glances at him. He could tell that the omega knew that something was up. The way he didn't talk a lot and how he looked absently at the noodles on his plate ...

"I've planned something for tonight, you know?" It was time to tell Sam. Usually, if Sam would have been a regular person without his back story, he would've said nothing. He decided against it, since he didn't want to freak Sam out without a reason. Not that he'd possibly think he'd try something sexual since the other both weren't around.

Sam looked up and swallowed the bite of unchewed spaghetti down. He sucked the sauce out from the insides of his cheeks and licked at the corners of his mouth. He blinked at the hunter.

"I thought you have ...", his voice trailed off and his eyebrows furrowed in that way, that told Dean, that Sam was awaiting something bad.

"It's outside, Sammy." The hunter's voice was husky and warm all of a sudden, his green eyes filled with pure love. "I ... I wanted to do something nice for you. So ... When we're done here, I'd like to take you outside, okay?"

The omega blinked again, then a smile formed on his face, dimples growing on the edges of his eyes and lips. "Yeah. Okay."

They ate in silence then. Sam had his left leg extended and brushed with his sock-covered toes over Dean's.

When they were done with the dishes, Dean told Sam to wait inside and get dressed in his jacket and boots and to put on the beanie.

Sam obeyed of course. He actually couldn't wait to see what the hunter had planned for him. Something nice on the yard? ... Hell's yeah, he was in for that. Maybe ... if it'd be okay, if the atmosphere was fitting ... Maybe he'd try to kiss Dean tonight ... if the alpha would let him. Because that was what he wanted to do since the past couple of days.

But every time they got close enough, Sam had pulled back, hadn't wanted to ruin what was growing between the both of them. But tonight ... maybe it'd be okay.

* * *

Sam jumped a bit, when Dean opened the front-door. "It's ready.", was all he said and gripped the omega's hand to pull him outside.

Sam hadn't time to look around when he got led down the porch, into the ankle-deep half-melted snow. But when he looked up, there was Dean's car. The Impala. A blanket spread over the hood and another one over the windshield.

There were two more blankets on the roof of the car, and a rag, on wich two glasses and bottle of wine stood.

"Thought it's a nice, clear night to check out the stars ..." Dean explained hesitantly, his look glued to the young omega who still stared at the car in awe. He watched him some more, trying to figure out if he liked it or not.

"I love it.", Sam whispered, his cheeks flushed with a bright red and the alpha couldn't tell from the looks of it if he really liked it or if he just said so. - Until the man's scent reached him and told him, that Sam was totally happy about it.

"Thought we could hang out on the car for a while ... until we're gettin' cold?" Dena tugged on the younger man's hand and pulled him further forward.

"I'm gonna scratch the paint, Dean ... I ... If I ..." If he wouldn't be careful enough he'd scratch the paint and Dean would be pissed, was what he actually wanted to say. But every time he was nervous he started to stutter and didn't get the words out anymore.

Dean chuckled and nudged him in the side. "Hell you are. - That's what the blankets are for." The alpha was the first one to get on the car's hood, extending his hand towards Sam.

Just hesitantly and beyond awkward he climbed up and settled next to the hunter. When Sam finally found the position in which he wanted to stay, Dean reached for the blankets and spread them over the both of them and eased an arm under Sam's shoulders to pull him a bit closer.

Both were staring into the night sky. Dean started to explain the zodiac-signs and constellations to him. Though, Sam wasn't really interested in it. Sure he listened and watched – but what was more important right then was Dean and the closeness between the both of them.

It didn't even get cold under the blankets. Well maybe a little bit, but not as much as it had to be to bother them.

They fell silent after Dean had told him everything he knew and just laid there, snuggled up against each other. Sam had his arm tightly wrapped around the hunter's middle, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you.", Sam said quietly, "I like that. - Not just ... what you've done ... I like this. You and me. It's nice." To be honest it was way more than just nice. It felt amazing.

"Just nice?" Dean looked down, just getting a black beanie to see.

Sam chuckled. "It's more than nice." He shifted a bit and scooted upwards, so that he wasn't that far away from Dean's face anymore. The omega then looked up, his beanie getting a bit out of place.

Dean tugged it up a bit, so that he could get a glimpse of Sam's eyes in the moon light.

Their looks locked .

The alpha eased his arm out under his head and laid his hand on Sam's cheek, brushing gently over his cheekbone with the thump. "I think it's not just nice." His voice was husky and warm. "I think it's so much more ... baby, you and me – _here_. It's perfect." He sensed the change in Sam's scent, the faint smell of _want_. Though so did Dean's. Something more tangy mingled to the wood and musk his scent held usually. "You are perfect."

Sam blinked up at him. He wanted to taste the man's lips, he wanted to feel what they felt like ...

"I know ... after all you've been through ..." Dean sighed. "... you won't trust anyone that easy. - But you trust me, do you?" He lowered further, tilting Sam's head back a bit more.

Sam smiled. He actually smiled. All bright eyes, deep dimples and rose lips. "Yeah ... I do." It was carried on a breath.

Both knew what either one didn't say out loud. Dean asking the omega if he was going to let him. Sam telling the alpha that he wouldn't stop him if he tried.

"Then ... you won't mind if I do that ..." Dean's lips found their way to Sam's.

First he brushed over them, teasing and slow, finding the right angle. His first kiss wasn't more than a breath, ever so light and gentle when their lips met. The alpha's second try was braver and more encouraged. Sam leaned into him, laying his hands on Dean's back to gain some leverage and follow the alpha's move when he rolled them over so that Sam was on his back and Dean hovering above him.

The hunter deepened the kiss, teasing with his tongue along Sam's lips and finally ... finally they opened to him and he sank into the comforting heat of the omega. Sam licked back into Dean's mouth, moaning unconsciously into the kiss, telling him without words how much he liked it.

Dean, nor Sam seemed to mind the cool air, the cool wind that blew over them. It felt like becoming one, like not being alone anymore.

Just when they parted, taking in each other's scents, they came back to reality again. They noticed the cutting cold wind brushing over their cheeks and bruised lips.

This felt like so much more ... like there was an eternity of happiness laying before them ... and when their gazes met, it was like they sealed an unwritted contract of trusting and following each other for a lifetime.

No matter what had been before. No matter what was supposed to happen in the future ...

"We ... I think we should go inside.", Dean thrust his jaw forward, his lower lip pulling inwards in the process.

Sam nodded.

But neither of them moved, still stuck in the moment of magic that was surrounding them.

Just the ring of Dean's phone was able to coax them out of their moment.

With a deep sigh, and slightly pissed that he hadn't turned his phone mute – or that he had taken it with him in the first place – he pulled it from the inner pocket of his jacket. With an annoyed groan – as he read that it was Bobby – he slid it open and held it to his ear, never breaking eye-contact with the omega below him.

"Yeah?" Dean started to frown. The frown turned into narrowing eyes and furrowed eyebrows including darkening eyes and a concerned expression. "Yeah. - Will do. See you in a couple of minutes."

Now Sam was worried. "What is it?"

The shift in Dean's scent told him that the alpha was pissed AND concerned as hell. There was also a faint scent of fear on its edges. Something that made Sam uneasy and nervous.

"Go ... we need to get inside." Dean didn't leave any room for questions. He slid from the hood and took Sam with him in one fast go. The hunter yanked the blankets from the car and gathered them in his arms. The very next moment, Sam felt himself being shoved towards the porch.

The urgency in Dean's behaviour and the sudden change in mood confused him even more.

The alpha took Sam's hand in his and pulled him with him on the porch and inside the house. In the hall he turned right into the living-room and shoved Sam onto the couch, stuffing the blankets into his lap.

Dean fumbled for the remote he had left on the couch earlier, finding it finally in between the pillows. With shaky hands, he turned it up and skipped two channels further. The hunter's body was tense, Sam could tell. The way he looked, frightened and anxious, let himself freeze in place.

Sam didn't as much as glance at the TV until Dean was turning up the volume. His gaze was fixed at the alpha's face. A blank expression and then horror settling over HIS alpha's features, who gripped the remote tightly.

Until ... until then. Until he heard it. Until he looked longer than just a split second at the TV.

Dean stared daggers as the news anchor. A picture of the mass-grave in the woods and then they cut in with a video. An ambulance and someone on a stretcher getting transferred into it. The anchor was talking the whole sequence through. About a survivor of the_ wood-grave-killer ... _

Then the guy wished everyone a good night and they changed at the weather-report. A lady in a red short skirt was talking about storms and black ice, but either Dean nor Sam were listening anymore.

The omega sat on the couch, holding tightly onto the blankets, his expression blank, his face ashen.

"It's going to be okay, Sam.", Dean said without looking down at him.

The both knew what that meant. It was all over the damn news. If Alistair and the other parties saw this, they'd know. Alistair would know. Because there was no chance he hadn't seen this ... no chance in hell.

Sam swallowed thickly. "What if ... if _Alistair_ ..." He swallowed again, trying to hold the rising bile down.

"Nothing's going to happen, Sammy.", Dean whispered, his voice thin. He managed to not let Sam hear the tremble in his voice. "You're safe. He doesn't know where you are." The hunter sniffed. "He doesn't know." Now he looked down at the omega, seeing his shaking hands, his tearing up eyes, his whole miserable looking form.

A sob escaped the younger man's mouth. "I'm gonna be sick, Dean.", he spoke calmly.

_... to be continued_

* * *

_**THANKS A BUNCH FOR YOUR FAVORITES & FOLLOWING ME & THIS STORY**_

**GRATEFUL THANKS TO**_ toocoolfornoschool, SingReader, Dolly-Lolly, samisnotevil, steelcandy, wilddracarys, SatanicLucifer, gothpandaotaku, Deatherella, FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09, JoC27, watergoddesskasey, justreading444, KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil, TwixyReitz, gianess, Nyx Ro, Phx1966, green-is-not-a-creative-color , Estelio nin, thinning-ice, clairvoyantsam, fallenangelwolf, & guests _**FOR REVIEWING!**


	14. Chapter 14 Sealing The Pact

CHAPTER-WARNING: this chapter contains content of two men having sex. If you want to skip that part, don't continue to read after they had food in the dining-room, folks.

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 14 ~ Sealing The Pact**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_The both knew what that meant. It was all over the damn news. If Alistair and the other parties saw this, they'd know. Alistair would know. Because there was no chance he hadn't seen this ... no chance in hell._

_Sam swallowed thickly. "What if ... if ____Alistair__ ..." He swallowed again, trying to hold the rising bile down._

_"Nothing's going to happen, Sammy.", Dean whispered, his voice thin. He managed to not let Sam hear the tremble in his voice. "You're safe. He doesn't know where you are." The hunter sniffed. "He doesn't know." Now he looked down at the omega, seeing his shaking hands, his tearing up eyes, his whole miserable looking form._

_A sob escaped the younger man's mouth. "I'm gonna be sick, Dean.", he spoke calmly._

* * *

NOW:

Dean took the blankets away from him and took his hand – ever so gently. Sam rose to his feet and followed the alpha to the toilet on shaky long legs. Not even there, the younger man fell to his knees in front of the toilet bowl and started to throw up the spaghettis and tomato sauce. He heaved up everything until nothing was left. He continued to puke and spit, holding onto the toilet-bowl desperately.

Dean didn't say a word. He couldn't. He could do nothing but watch, keeping his hand on Sam's shoulder and upper back to show him that he wasn't completely alone in this.

As much for a romantic evening on their own.

* * *

Not too late, Sonny and Bobby came home, slamming the front-door shut so that everyone in the house knew that they were back. Their former good mood had been destroyed in the very moment they had laid their eyes on the screen of the TV in the bar.

"You boys upstairs?!", Sonny yelled in the need of knowing that the both of them were okay.

"Down in a minute!", Dean's reply came back. After another minute he corrected himself: "Give us ten!"

The alpha laid his hand on Sam's head, brushing over his hair, neck and shoulders. Sam had made it to the bed by a narrow margin, before he collapsed onto it in a shivering, hyperventilating, crying mess. Tears were streaming freely over his face, soaking the pillow beneath his head.

Dean laid now behind him on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around the poor omega, his face buried in the younger man neck's crook.

"Breathe with me, Sammy.", he spoke calmly, "You gotta breathe with me." He took a deep inhale, his hand resting over Sam's solar plexus, "In." He blew out a long exhale. "And out." Again he took another deep inhale. "In, Sammy." Dean held his breath for a couple of seconds, waiting for Sam's exhale. "And out."

It took them a couple more times until they were breathing in union and Sam had a bit calmed down. Though, he still stared ahead into emptiness, his muscles still taut and though his body wrecked by weeping.

"He knows, Dean ..._ I can't_ ... He's still out there and he knows ..." Sam mumbled, his words broken by hiccups and sobs.

"Yes, he does. - But you're with me, Sonny and Bobby." The alpha spoke reassuring. "There's nothing that could possibly happen. _Nothing_. Alistair doesn't know where you are. The only ones who know where you are, are Jody, me, Sonny and Bobby. No one else knows. - Except Jody's boss in Washington and the district attorney." He stroke reassuringly over Sam's cheek and let his hand linger there, when Sam leaned into the touch. "I'll go and talk to Sonny. - I'm sure he got something to help you calm down, huh?"

The hunter knew that Sam wouldn't be able to sleep, wouldn't be able to close his eyes now. But he also knew that it was important to sleep – just sleeping it off a bit and tomorrow it'd look different again, maybe even a bit brighter.

Sam sniffed and shook his head. "I don't want drugs." His voice was thin and he sounded beyond vulnerable.

"Just now. Just once, okay? You'll do better tomorrow morning if you get some sleep. Trust me, I know that." Dean smiled into the young man's neck and placed a gentle kiss on the very sensitive skin behind his ear. "You'll see."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Everything had been good, hadn't it? Everything had looked like it was spiraling upwards. And then this? ... He couldn't believe this was happening. His thoughts and his mind were turned upside down, everything was fuzzy and blurry and not a single one of his thoughts seemed to make sense.

He didn't want to go back to the farm. Not now, where he knew what life could be without his so-called father, without being someone's pet. Because that was what he was. A pet. Nothing more, nothing less. Alistair had sold him, had told him that he did this to protect them.

And he had lied. - Ever since they had been little.

Maybe _his_ alpha was right ... maybe a pill to calm down would be the best thing right now to help him sleep off some of the tension and disorientation.

The omega nodded. "You're going to wake me up if something happens?", he asked warily.

Dean didn't quite understand what he meant with "something", maybe not even Sam knew. "Sure, Baby. I'll wake you up as soon as I know something." As hell he'd do. Everything that'd happen would have time until tomorrow morning. IF it would be worth mentioning to Sam.

Sam laid his hand over Dean's and took it in his. He then guided it up to his lips and placed a feather light kiss on the hunter's palm. "Thank you.", he mouthed and took a deep inhale.

"Nothing to thank for.", the alpha mouthed against Sam's neck. "I'm back in a minute.", he said out loud.

Just hesitantly, the omega let go of the Winchester's hand and snuggled into the pillow when he was gone. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, nor not listening to the upset voices that echoed through the corridor and into his room.

Sam couldn't hear what they were talking and to be honest he didn't want to know either. Not now. A hiccup tore through his thoughts.

Before he even knew it, Dean was back with a glass of water and a pill.

Sam sat up halfway on trembling elbows and took the pill in his hand, his fingers shaky and uncoordinated. He popped it in and drank the whole glass of water after the big yellow pill. For a moment the crying seemed to subside and the omega partly relaxed into the pillow and mattress below him, feeling the hunter's hand brushing over his hair and exposed skin of his neck.

Dean settled in beside him and wrapped his arms around the shivering mess. "There's this song ...", Dean whispered into Sam's ear, "My mum sang it to me when I was little ..." First he just hummed the first couple of lines of _Hey Jude _into Sam's ear, ever so quietly, before he started to sing, keeping his voice soft and tender: "_And any time you feel the pain ... Hey Jude, refrain ... Don't carry the world upon your shoulder ..._" Again he hummed.

Dean couldn't remember all of the song anymore, just parts. He hadn't sang it, nor thought about it in a long while now. Every time it had came on the radio he had changed on another channel. It had been to hurtful to listen to it ... until now ... because now, NOW there was a purpose he could use this song for and he hoped that it'd calm Sam down a bit more. - At least until the medication would kick in.

When he felt the tension leaving Sam's cry-wrecked body and felt him more and more relax, and the weeping ebbed away, Dean remained humming the melody of_ Hey Jude_. And when Sam was finally out for the count and started to snore silently beside him, he eased his arm out under the giant omega and got up.

He had heard the front-door silently open and close again a couple of minutes ago and figured it'd be Sheriff Mills checking on them.

The only thing Dean was actually interested in was, how that shit could've happened. How reporters got wind of the whole story ... And whose head he had to rip off.

Though that had time. Out of a habit, he checked on the both windows in the room and locked them. Before he left the room, he watched Sam for a long moment and let the door wide open, so that he would hear if something was happening in the room.

He doubted that Sam would get up or something ... it was probably just because he'd feel safer that way.

* * *

Dean came downstairs and aimed straight for the kitchen, where he could hear Sonny, Bobby, Jody and an unfamiliar voice talking openly. He ran his hand through his screwed up hair when he walked into the kitchen.

He glanced at the three men and the sheriff curiously, his look getting caught on the scrawny short figure in a suit.

"Sam's out for the count.", Dean muttered hoarsely. - Hell, he would've been drifted off to sleep too if it hadn't been for the need to talk to Jody.

He looked at the sheriff. "What the hell happened?"

Jody sniffed and sighed. "We've informed every single channel about the necessity to hold these informations back and that they actually put a victim in danger. - The managing editors won't allow it to be shown anymore. We've also informed the newspapers that, if they are bringing this story, they could possibly be blamable for putting an omega in danger."

"Who the heck did this vid take?", was Dean's next question. "Thought you guys had cleared the damn areal?"

"I don't know, Dean. - But we're working on it." Jody Mills rose and glanced at the scrawny man. "I know that Alistair – or whatever's his true name – doesn't know where Sam is ... but I've positioned three men in cars in civil outfit around the salvage that are gonna take turns in checking on the surrounding. - I've inquired a profiler from the headquarters." She looked at the scrawny man who was giving Dean a broad goofy smile.

The hunter cocked an eyebrow at him, his lips twitching. "Profiler?"

"Yeah. - He's gonna talk to Sam so that we can get out a profile to my men." Jody nodded towards the suited man. "That's Agent Garth Fitzgerald."

Dean cocked his second eyebrow at the man, not quite confident about the man's purposes. The guy looked like everything but an agent – less like a profiler.

"He?" Dean pointed at the man annoyed.

The agent's face fell, somehow he looked hurt now.

Jody grinned. "Trust me, he's the right one in OUR case. - He knows about hunters and supernatural things ... Figured it's better to get Garth since Sam once said something about demon-possession to you ..."

Dean nodded. They would have to take what they got. Better the scrawny guy, instead of an agent that had a stick up his ass.

Garth rose from his seat, straightened his suit and held his hand towards the hunter. Dean took it and squeezed it HARD. The guy smelled like an alpha, but HELL, he didn't look like one ... All small and thin ... And according to the expression on his face, when Dean nearly squeezed his hand to mush, the guy wasn't very strong either.

So, no threat to him and Sam. Dean Winchester smiled satisfied.

Eventually, Dean let go of the scrawny alpha's hand. "Fine. - So ... what are we gonna do now? What are the odds?", he asked Agent Fitzgerald. "You think the guy who had Sam 's not human?"

The small man cleared his throat. "I think he IS human. - And I think that he uses the demon's name who had possessed him." Garth sat back down, straightening his suit again. "For all I know about the things Sam told you, I can say that this man has an omega-complex. Either he got abused by an omega as kid, or though the demon possession, he developed some kind of kink. People that live close to him see him as a straight, hard-working man, though he doesn't have a lot of social contacts except for those he offered his children to." Garth paused and thought. "He seems helpful and would gladly change your tire on the side of the street ... I think he's the friendly neighbor who barely seems troubled or bothered by anything or anyone."

"What does that mean?" Dean's eyes narrowed.

"We found nothing about a man in his fifties whose name's Alistair and owns a farm far off from civilisation." Garth answered silently. "Maybe if we have Vermont's statement."

Dean nodded to himself. That wasn't a lot. At least it was lesser than he had thought. "So ... we got nothing? That's what you wanna say?"

The alpha in suits shrunk a bit in his chair and looked insecurely to the ground. "It's not nothing ... it's a start."

Anger flared up in the hunter's eyes. "A start? Are you freakin' kidding me? - Three months, man. Three months and you guys come up with nothing? It's not a start, it's not even the start of a start." he huffed out an annoyed breath. "That's just ... LOW."

"Dean." Sonny rose his voice for the first time. He knew that the younger alpha had to be upset, but he also had to stop him from tearing another man apart – even if it would be just verbally.

"Keep it." Dean glared at Sonny and turned around on his heels to stomp out of the kitchen. "If it wouldn't be for the fact that Sam needs me, I'd be up and away tracking that bastard down!", he called back over his shoulder. "At least I'd have found him yet!"

Dean then went into the living-room and gathered the blankets to take them with him to Sam's room. He took a deep inhale before he entered their bedroom and closed the door behind him carefully.

Sam was sound asleep, thanks to the pills. A small break before what would come next ...

* * *

Thankfully, bounteously Dean had fallen asleep at Sam's side soon after.

The bright rays of sun were already shining through the windows, when Sam's eyes fluttered open lazily. The omega yawned, the happening from last night not quite back in his mind and still lingering somewhere hidden to jump out of their cover when he'd at least expected it.

His mind was still hazy from the pills he had taken last night, and so felt his limps. Heavy and hard to use. Though he felt easier on his mind this morning and the comfortable heat from the body behind him was confirming his feeling of being safe. There was a strong arm wrapped around his stomach, and warm puffs of air against the tiny hairs on his neck.

A small smile tugged on the omega's lips as he turned around in the embrace, trying to not startle Dean awake just then. He had his own idea about how to wake the hunter ...

Sam smacked his tongue and licked over his lips ... No, he couldn't kiss Dean like this ... not with that taste in his mouth. _No way. _

So he eased carefully out under the arm and shuffled silently into bedroom, where he brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. There wasn't a lot things he liked about himself. Usually he refused to look at himself like that ... The only thing he could deal with while he looked at him, was his hair ... and maybe his eyes. But the rest? - _Pathetic_.

He sighed and cast his lip down while he brushed the upper front of teeth. He knew he was one happy bastard that Dean wanted him. Okay, he might had explained that omega's were rare and that they were wanted and precious and all that. But Sam didn't feel precious. Not now. Not ever. Not at the least.

When he was done, his heart felt heavy again. All the thinking wasn't doing any good. He knew that. Sam also knew, that the more he thought about things, the worse they turned inside his mind.

It was time to stop that ... To get a grip and do what he had planned to do, even when he actually felt like the dirtiest thing on god's earth. Sam knew that only one person could take away that feeling form him ... _Dean_. He didn't see him as what he thought about himself. The alpha really seemed to like him ... and the man's scent. Holy hell, all wood and musk and though with a sweet note.

Sam crawled on top of the bed and towards his alpha, settling back down beside him. Instead of giving the man a forewarning, he sealed his lips over Dean's and started to tease his pouty lips with his tongue, nipping on the bottom-lip carefully.

When Dean finally awoke to the feeling of lips that covered his, he kept his eyes closed while he kissed back. It took him a couple of minutes to understand that this wasn't a dream, that there was sam, kissing him back from the land of sleep into reality. And that was all that it took for him. He wrapped his arms around the body that was leaning over him and pulled him down, grinding his hips up against the other man's ones.

"Mornin', Sammy." Dean said with husky voice as they parted.

"Hey." The omega laid down beside him and closed his eyes. "Who's the other alpha?"

Sam hadn't known where to put the foreign scent on his alpha. Until he realized that it had to be someone else. It didn't smell like Jody or the other men. The scent was warmer, fuller ... not quite sure if it was male or female, but it was definitely another alpha.

"Someone Jody brought along yesterday night ... when you slept." Dean muttered and yawned. "A profiler. - He's here to get a profile of Alistair done ... They hope they can track him down that way – without knowing his actual name and stuff ..."

Sam nodded into his chest.

"You ready for breakfast? - I'm starving." Dean smiled down at him.

Sam nodded again.

"His name's Garth. Garth Fitzgerald. - He ain't a threat.", Dean tried to reassure him. "He's not even a threat to a mouse." He chuckled.

Sam chuckled too. "He'll be joining breakfast too?" He couldn't hide the tension in his words.

"Don't you worry. - I'm gonna keep him off your ass until we're done. He'll probably want to have a look at your sketches ... ask some questions ..." Dean brushed over Sam's hair, nuzzling into that ridiculous mop of hair once more. "What about shower first?"

"Do I stink?" Sam sniffed on himself instantly.

The hunter laughed. "Hell no ... just ... I thought ... we both might could use one, you know? Like ... together?" All of a sudden the Winchester sounded shy and if Sam wasn't completely mistaken, he even blushed.

Sm rose both eyebrows and looked up. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to make this step ...

"I ... I don't want to push or so ... I just thought ..." Dean's fingers trailed down Sam's neck over his fabric-covered collarbone. He bit his lower lip and blinked at the younger man.

"I think I'd like to ..." Sam finally decided to release the alpha from the awkwardness to explain himself.

A wide smile spread across the older man's face. "You'd _like_ to?"

"I'd _love_ to." Sam glanced up through long eye lashes and tilted his head to the side, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Just ... just without ... you know ..." He cast his look down again.

"Sure ..." The alpha chuckled nervously. "Nothing sexual ..."

Five minutes later they managed to untangle from each other and make their way into the bathroom. Once inside, Dean watched the omega as he got undressed hesitantly, before he started to shed his own clothes.

All nervous and naked, Sam hid his private parts behind big hands as he stepped to Dean into the shower-stall. The hunter turned the water on and adjusted it until it was comfortably warm against their skin.

Sam still stood there, all tense and shy, his cheeks a deep red, watching Dean from the corners of his eyes as the water made its way down the firm muscles of the hunter's back.

"Come over here, Sammy." Dean reached for his hand and pulled him under the water-spray.

Once it looked like the alpha wasn't looking, Sam tilted his head back and let the warm liquid run over his face and hair, using both of his hands to get it drenched in water.

Completely unexpected, he felt another pair of hands in his hair, massaging shampoo into it. "Good?" Dean's voice was low and husky.

Sam nodded.

Finally – after about an aeon – he started to relax and let himself being washed, feeling soft, soaped up hands running all over his back and front. Dean kept his touches light and loving, sparing out the areas beyond Sam's waistband.

The hunter couldn't get enough from the omega. Not just because he was one of the most handsome guys he had ever seen. Nope. Also because he knew that all that flesh and muscles and bones were his. _HIS alone. _

* * *

_Seven days passed ... _

... and nothing had changed. Oh well ... something had changed ... Sam's scent had changed massively over the past days, a save sign that he was about to go into heat. A fact, that held Dean on the edge. He didn't know if Sam had even noticed yet, since he was acting like usual and not like a girl on her period.

Okay, that comparison may sucked a bit and a heat wasn't the same for every omega or beta. Bobby for example was one hell of a grumpy bitch during these days. It was better you didn't cross his way then, so somehow Dean Winchester was curious about the way Sam would be reacting.

The police-men in civil were still patrolling around the Salvage.

Agent Fitzgerald had moved into the room that was once Dean's, trying to figure out how to catch that damn bastard that threatened Sam's life.

Jody had passed by nearly every day, checking on them. She had said that it was best to keep their daily routines as common as possible, since Sonny and Bobby had thought about staying at the house with Dean and the omega.

If the man was from around here, he probably knew Singer's garage and if they'd close it down for one or two weeks, the man would notice and figure that something wasn't quite right. And then the guy would know that something was off about the Salvage ...

So they kept their routines up.

For Sam and Dean it wasn't that big of a problem at all. - Except for the profiler. The scrawny guy was one hell of a kluz. Dean wondered how the guy had survived in his kind of job for that long ... or even how he managed not to get shot ...

Other than that, Garth was quite okay and didn't seem like an alpha or even an agent at all. He was a quite regular guy – just goofy and ... _just Garth_ ... at all.

The guy managed to make Sam talk without letting it seem like an interrogation, what Dean was actually thankful for. Okay, the thing with Fizzles (a damn freaking sock with button-eyes and red lips) hadn't been his brightest of ideas, but other than that he made it pretty easy for Sam to talk and tell him what had happened. He also left the pace in which he was telling his story to Sam, taking notes every now and then ...

Even after those talks ... Sam didn't seem as bothered as he had been before. Maybe because Garth didn't look like a threat at all ... or because he was mostly listening, without questioning things Sam said.

Though, the police didn't seem to get closer to that damn so-called _wood-grave-killer_. A fact, that annoyed Dean Winchester utterly.

Other than that, the past week between Sam and Dean had went dow amazingly awesome. There had been all this amazing stuff. Sam had even tried – very tentatively – to get closer to Dean's lower department. The hunter had tried to spur him on, to encourage him, to show him that it was okay, that HELL, HE COULD TO WHATEVER HE WANTED TO HIM. He practically yelled it in his thoughts at the omega.

But Sam wouldn't. God knew why ...

* * *

"Dude." Garth chuckled in that weird way he used to.

"What?" Dean was a bit annoyed by the never-ending talking during he tried to enjoy a movie with Sam. Okay, maybe _Brokeback Mountain_ wasn't one of his favorites, but there was the Grand Canyon and two cowboys and horses ...

"If I'd be gay and I'd be Jack, I'd have backed up Ennis against the first best surface around minutes ago..." Garth chuckled again. "Hell, I wouldn't let him go anyhow ..."  
Sam shot the scrawny agent a disturbed look. "I don't think Ennis would let you ..."

Dean grinned, biting back a chuckle. Sam didn't usually talk like that in the open ... except with Dean and just when they were on their own.

"Sure he would. I'm one hell of an alpha.", Garth blurted out, his mouth full of popcorn and his look glued to the screen. "There's no beta or omega who wouldn't love gettin' backed up against a wall by ME."

Dean snorted.

Sam just grinned, his look knowing ... as if he knew how Garth felt. "You're right. - If I wouldn't have Dean, I'd let you back me up against any surface we'd find." His words sounded so honest and sincere. It was close to magic. And so downright hilarious that Dean had to bite his tongue.

Just when Garth nearly choked on the pop-corn and coughed and tried to decide wherever to spit it out or swallow it down, Sam got to his feet and held a bottle of coke in front of him.

Dean burst out in laughter.

Garth couldn't look at the tall omega beside him at all, he took. He took the bottle with a muffled thanks and washed the popcorn down.

Since then, Garth didn't leave a single word about Jack and Ennis and what he'd do to that guy if it wasn't Ennis for being a fictional character.

Sam had started to shift uncomfortably on the couch since about the middle of the film. He seemed somehow antsy and uncomfortable and was rubbing his stomach from time to time. Something, Dean hadn't really paid attention to ... at least not until the omega let out a silent whimper of discomfort.

Though, Dean didn't do anything about it. He just patted the omega's hand from his stomach, slipped with his under the hoodie and started to rub gentle circles into taut muscles to soothe his cramps.

When the closing credits ran down, Dean eased out under Sam to return a moment later with a bottle of water and two small pills. Tylenol. Something that'd ease the omega's discomfort for – hopefully – a long while.

* * *

They came together in the dining-room, since the small table in the kitchen didn't do it for five people.

Sam scooped a generous amount of mashed potatoes and on his plate first, then took a small piece of roast beef and beans. Dean on the other hand had two pieces of beef and just a small spoon full of mashed potatoes and a whole lot of gravy.

Dean and Sam shared some glances, like any other couple would do when they've just fallen in love.

Sam scooped up some mashed potatoes on his spoon and realized that he hadn't taken any of the gravy to his meat. He glanced at Dean, rose an eyebrow and had this sheepish expression on his face.

"I'd need some _gravy_ for my _meat_, **Jack**." He nudged the alpha beside him in the side. Though ...

Dean swallowed the bite in his mouth and rose an eyebrow. He sure got what Sam was referring to, but wasn't sure if the others would.

The agent definitely did. Garth choked on a bite of meat and coughed, hurrying up to get two large gulps of water down.

"Knew you wouldn't find the handle, **Ennis**." Dean nudged his omega back and handed him the pot of gravy, grinning at him. "... for your _meat_."

Sam chuckled and blushed. He took the pot and poured a giant amount of gravy over his meat and mashed potatoes.

"You're drowning your _beans_ in gravy, Sammy." Dean pointed out.

"I'm sick of _beans_ ...", he retorted pensively.

Sonny and Bobby shared a confused glance.

"You boys hit ya' heads or somethin'?" Bobby rose both eyebrows. "We haven't had beans in a while."

Dean and Sam exploded in laughter.

Garth blushed violently trying to look everywhere but not at the two older men.

Sonny chuckled and shook his head. "Don't get the old man all bothered about beans, cowboys."

Sam sniffed and took a deep inhale, before he started to laugh again. He threw his head back, his whole body shaking, as he gripped his stomach.

Dean watched the omega in awe. He hadn't ever seen him amused like that. Not this full-body laugh, the way those dimples tore deep into his skin, the way his eyes teared up and the muscles in his neck worked.

He laid his hand high on Sam's thigh and stroke up and down in a loving way, completely taken in by the picture before him. The way the omega's scent changed, making it even more lovable.

Finally Sam seemed to get a grip on himself and snorted.

For the first time his eyes weren't all glossy and shining because he was sad. Nope. They were shining because he was happy. His and Dean's look met and Sam laid his hand over Dean's, squeezing it gently.

"Love you." Dean mouthed.

"Love you too." Sam mouthed back.

"Aww, c'mon, boys, get a damn room for fuck's sake." Bobby returned his attention back at his plate.

Not a moment later, Sam started to chuckle again, which turned in another full-body-laughter. Only this time Dean laughed with him and the whole table erupted, when Sonny added: "It ain't summer yet, boys."

Sonny grinned widely at the both of them, bumping with his shoe against Robert Singer's sheen and winking at him. The grizzled hunter offered a small smile before his expression turned all gruffly again.

"The damn food's gettin' cold. - I won't warm it up for you knuckleheads." Bobby grumbled.

What only seemed to make it even worse ... the two of them didn't get a grip – not for the rest of the evening though. Every time they shared a glance or when Bobby said "But the _beans_ into the fridge", they roared with laughter.

The evening was quite a nice one. They haven't had such an easy atmosphere in the house since the news reported about the wood-grave-killer.

* * *

Dean walked just a couple of feet behind Sam, when they entered their bedroom. The alpha closed the door silently and found himself backed up against it the very next moment, with a giant sasquatch all over him.

A surprised gasp fell from Dean's lips, when his met Sams again. The omega was definitely more offensive tonight. His long fingers found easily their way under Dean's hem and over fluttering muscles.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, one hand in between his shoulder blades to hold him in his position, the other one traveling down over the smaller of his back towards the glory land of globes.

When Sam didn't pull away or freeze, he cupped his left buttock and squeezed.

Sam moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips against Dean's.

"You're pretty bossy tonight, Sammy.", Dean breathed when they parted, working the firm muscle with his hands.

The omega chuckled and leaned in into another kiss – this time more tender and loving, laying all his feelings into it.

Sam threw his head back, when Dean's second hand traveled down to cup his other buttock firmly. The hunter nuzzled and kissed his way down Sam's neck, lingering at his adam's apple longer. Somehow Sam managed to get a hold of the hem of the hunter's shirt and pulled it up, relieving all muscles and tanned skin (though there was that little bit of baby fat right under Dean's navel – something he'd never admit to anyone anyway. But it was there.).

Dean knew they have already been that far. He himself landing half-naked on the bed on top of Sam who was still dressed, rubbing off on each other ... and then Sam slowing things down again. The alpha didn't know how long he'd be able to hold back – though he knew he'd take it. Whatever Sam wanted it was okay, because he knew, that one day they would be as they were supposed to be.

"Sammy ...", Dean breathed, when the omega's hands reached his jeans. He could feel his own arousal straining against the soft fabric of his boxer briefs. He could feel Sam's fingers teasing along the waistband of his jeans, making his need even worse.

Then Sam stopped – all of a sudden and Dean's eyes fluttered open. He knew that was it ... they had never gone any further than this.

Sam swallowed thickly, panting. "I ... I... I'd like to ... you know?" He sounded embarrassed and ashamed and so shy. "But ..." He bit his lower lip. "Would you like to ..."

Dean cupped the omega's face in his hands and smiled. "Whatever you want, baby. You know it."

He smiled a little bit, blushing even more. "I'd like you to ... show me?"

For a short moment Dean was confused. He had thought Sam knew HOW it worked basically.

"I mean ... I know how it works ... I ... just haven't had a lot of a say in it ..." Sam glanced at the hunter's face and back down, staring a hole in his chest.

"You can do whatever you want." He stole a peck from the kiss-swollen lips of the omega. Though he knew that Sam seemed to need the reassurance that this would be good. That he wouldn't have a chance to make it wrong. - not with Dean. So instead of reassuring him that whatever Sam'd wanted it'd be fine, he took the lead – like the alpha he was. "I'll show you, okay?"

Sam smiled a bit, but still looked embarrassed and nervous.

"You know ... just because of the beans ..." Dean grinned slyly.

Sam giggled, still a bit nervous. "You want my beans?" He grinned mischievously. "Then try and get them." There was something challenging in his words.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "You can bet on it, baby." He bit his lower lip in that way Sam loved to watch so much.

If anything could be called a go-ahead, it was this.

Not a moment later, Dean had taken over control and started to walk Sam back towards the bed, always a firm grip on him, so that he wouldn't fall if he'd trip. Or they'd fall, but together ...

Dean guided his omega down onto the bed and let him inch back so that he was in the middle of it. Smooth and graceful Dean climbed on top of him, sealing their lips once again, while he tugged the younger man's hoodie up, feeling the heat of his skin under his palms.

"You're runnin' a fever." Dean said it as it was nothing special. And it actually wasn't. Some omegas did – indeed – start a low fever when they were in heat. Doubts grew deep inside his chest if this was right, if it wasn't (to a part, and even if it was a small one) the heat that let Sam act like this.

Dean stopped the movements of his hips and let them rest over Sam's, looking into a pair of lust-blown hazel-eyes.

"I'm sure, Dean.", Sam whispered. "_I am_."

Another moment of staring and the doubts drained away as soon as Sam pressed up against him, making it obvious what he wanted – what he needed.

"If you want to stop, we'll do, Sammy." The alpha needed to know that Sam'd let him know. First on his list wasn't sex, wasn't the orgasm that'd threw him higher than ever before. It was _Sam_. That Sam wanted this the same way he wanted it, that the omega was safe and would enjoy every single moment of being bound like that.

Sam blinked at him and offered a small comforting smile. There was no doubt in the omega's eyes, no fear. Nothing that let on, that there was even the tiniest of reasons, that he would curl up into a ball and cry, when this was over.

Sam traced his fingers up on the hunter's flanks, feeling the warm skin under his finger-tips. One of his hands found their way to Dean's neck and he cupped it in his fingers, pulling the alpha down, so that his ears brushed against Sam's lips.

"I want to be with you, Dean.", he whispered silently. "I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. I want to ride next to you in the Impala when you go on a hunt. I want you to train me, show me that there's nothing out there I have to be afraid of. I want us to share a bed in any motel-room we stop, Dean. That's what I want. That and nothing else."

Sam let go of him, their looks meeting.

Dean seized Sam's mouth in his in a tender kiss, his elbows resting beside Sam's neck, hand buried in his chestnut-brown hair. The omega pushed up into him, letting him feel that he was at least as hard as the man above him.

Soon their clothes were gone and the both of them were all skin and silken flesh, kissing and devouring each other's bodies.

Dean's scraped with his blunt nails over Sam's right nipple, letting the young man beneath him gasp and moan, his body trembling with the effort of keeping still. The hunter's hand wandered further down over the bow of Sam's ribs, the fluttering muscles of his stomach and the thin trail of curly short hair that led from under his navel, streight towards his manhood. The omega moaned beneath him, squirming with the need to be touched, to be shown.

Dean obeyed the silent pleas and traced with his pointing-finger over Sam's hard length and balls towards the very special spot behind them.

Sam rocked into the touch and at the same time he tried desperately to get more friction on his member. IT had never felt like THIS for him before. Being together with Dean, who cared for him, who treated him with love and affection and tenderness.

THIS was _love_.

THIS and not what Alistair had told him what love was. Alistair had said sex was LOVE. Showing LOVE was sex. Towards him, towards those people who came by every now and then ... THAT hadn't been love, Sam knew that now.

Because love didn't hurt, didn't make him feel like he needed to cry. Love didn't mean pain and getting knotted no matter if he wanted or not.

_Dean_ meant love. He wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't take advantage of him. He was his other half that made him whole again.

He felt the hunters finger slipping further down, past his perineum and towards the puckered entrance, that was already slick and wet for the alpha. Something just happened when an omega was truly aroused and ready for whatever may would come.

A fact, that made both, Sam and Dean, even bolder.

Dean sat up between Sam's spread legs, taking in the flushed skin and lust-dazed hazel-green eyes before him. Watching the fast breaths of _his_ omega, the way his mouth stood slightly agape.

He couldn't believe his luck, the fact that this omega would be HIS was more than he had ever hoped for. Someone who'd spend his life with him, always by his side until death would part them again ... The one person, who'd be at his side, no matter what.

Despite that he had been kind of afraid (not that a Winchester would ever confirm that) of just THAT was now a curiosity to him. There'd be nothing more amazing than spending his life with the one person he loved.

Without a further thought, Dean hooked the omega's legs under his arms and scooped him up, so that Sam's butt was on his lap. He stroke tenderly along the insides of the man's thighs, making him pur like a cat would do. This low sound deep down from the omega's throat, the way his eyes fluttered shut when his hands traveled further towards Sam's silk-covered length.

The alpha bit down on his lips, slipping with one of his hands in between Sam's legs and cheeks, finding his puckered slick hole again. He felt the wetness, the way he opened for him so easily, when he eased one of his digits in. He felt the hotness and softness of his flesh surrounding him.

A low moan fell from the hunter's lips, when his finger was fully buried inside the omega.

When he wouldn't start to move, Sam did. He set a slow pace of rising and falling on Dean's finger. Soon it were two and finally three, scrapping over his sweet spot with every rise and fall.

It wasn't any longer, that Dean could possibly hold back. He eased his fingers out of the hot embrace in between Sam's spread legs and got to his knees, lining himself up.

Their eyes locked over the distance before the alpha eased the head of his rock-hard manhood inside Sam's tight tunnel. Both of them held their breaths, until the alpha was buried deep inside him, relishing in the feeling of being connected with Sam like that. Of being truly _together_ ...

What seemed like an eternity later, Dean started to move. Slow and sweet and gentle. When he bowed forward to catch the omega's lips, he nearly slid out of the comfortable tightness around him.

"I love you.", Dean whispered panting against his omega's lips. "I'll never let you go."

Sam moaned in respond, when Dean slid back inside him to the hilt, scraping over his prostate. Dean felt the very moment, when Sam's muscles tightened around him, sending jolts of pleasure through his sweat-slick body.

There was nothing else that could be compared to this – not by a long shot in Dean Winchester's books. This felt like heaven, something no one else had ever been able to give to him.

Small noises fell from Sam's lips every time he hit the special bundle of nerves deep inside him. Sam reached up and gripped the headboard hard for some leverage, moving his hips in small circles and matching them with every powerful thrust of the alpha.

Soon there was a symphony of moans, groans and gasps and those noises Sam made. Sweet, little, desperate noises, which were just for Dean's ears.

Dean's pace increased and his thrusts became stronger, gripping Sam's hips a bit harder – though not hard enough to leave bruises. He curled his fingers around the omega's length, matching his strokes to the thrusts ... and that was, what Sam set finally off.

The noises he made grew in volume and intensity. Silent groans became louder grunts and cries with every time Dean hit his sweet spot.

The alpha felt his own arousal grow immensely with the noises Sam made, the way he was writhing and squirming beyond him.

Sam's orgasm got heralded by the way his balls tightened and the muscles of his tight tunnel swelled as if to lock Dean inside him. Two more strokes, and Sam's arousal twitched in the firm grip of the alpha's hand. With a final earth-shattering cry, Sam spurted perl-white strings of come all over himself, his hole clenching down around the alpha's manhood in a death grip.

That was all Dean needed. He buried himself balls-deep inside Sam when he felt his knot swell, keeping his come where it was supposed to stay. Heavily panting, Dean bowed down over Sam and gathered him in his arms for a lingering, breathless kiss.

In need of a more comfortable position for the next five minutes, Dean pulled him up into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Sam slumped against him – at least as breathless as his alpha, his head resting in the crook of the man's neck. He nuzzled into him, brushing with his fingertips up and down Dean's back, feeling his muscles move under his touch.

Dean shivered under the omega's touch, closing his eyes and relishing the moment of being bound, being actually _mated_.

"Mine ...", Dean panted breathlessly, "... you're mine." He nipped along Sam's jaw line and neck.

Sam chuckled, the haze of orgasm still fogging his mind. "Always.", he muttered sleepily.

When Dean finally was able to slip out of the younger man, he laid the half-asleep form back on the bed and brushed sweat-damp bangs of hair out of his face.

"Back in a minute, baby. - Gotta clean you up." And as promised, Dean was back with a warm washcloth and cleaned Sam and himself up before he settled on the bed beside HIS omega.

Sam instinctively turned towards him and brought himself flush against Dean, nuzzling into HIS alpha's neck.

_... to be continued_

* * *

_... about that ... good enough? Did I get you guys all bothered? _

_Maybe a bit of BACON? Or PEANUTBUTTER-CUPS? _


	15. Chapter 15 Watched

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 15 ~ Watched**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_When Dean finally was able to slip out of the younger man, he laid the half-asleep form back on the bed and brushed sweat-damp bangs of hair out of his face._

_"Back in a minute, baby. - Gotta clean you up." And as promised, Dean was back with a warm washcloth and cleaned Sam and himself up before he settled on the bed beside HIS omega._

_Sam instinctively turned towards him and brought himself flush against Dean, nuzzling into HIS alpha's neck._

* * *

NOW:

When Sam woke up, he was alone, though the empty space beneath the covers beside him was still warm. He snuggled into Dean's pillow, breathing in the alpha's scent deeply.

He didn't regret a single thing of what had happened last night. It had been amazing ... and he honestly would've never thought that it'd feel that way. How his whole body reacted to Dean's touch, to feel him inside ... to feel his knot swelling up and stretch him.

Sam couldn't deny that he felt kind of empty now. As if something was missing. Something fundamental ...

He closed his eyes and smiled a bit at the memories that roamed through his mind and let him shiver. Sam was now bound. Like literally BOUND.

He could even sense the alpha right now, knew that he wasn't far away ... and that he was coming closer towards him again ...

Sam turned over under the comforter, so that he was lying on his back, feeling the soft fabric against his – still – overheated skin. The omega pinched his nose and groaned.

His stomach-cramps were back. Not bad yet, though they let on that he wasn't even half through his heat yet. A fact that sucked. He hated to smell like steak around a pack of wolves ... He hated to be himself at those times ... What the heck did god (or whatever greater being was out there) thought about giving a male betas and omegas heats anyway?

They were far from useless since they couldn't get pregnant ...

Sam sighed and rubbed over his face. At least he didn't have to go through that kind of problem every month. Just for about three to four days every three or four months – though it was enough for him. He had never gotten any advantage of being an omega, nor of his heat.

Dean entering, tore the omega from his darkening thoughts. The scent of his alpha mingled with the smell of sweet waffles and chocolate-sauce.

And Sam smiled.

The hunter was fully dressed in jeans and a shirt, when he shuffled towards the bed with a tray in his hands. Though he still seemed sleepy and not yet ready to start the day.

Maybe a mug of coffee would change that ...

"I didn't want to wake you, Sammy." Dean must've gotten up just minutes before the omega, since his voice was still hoarse and his eyes sleep-dazed. Even his movements seemed to be slower ...

"Nah ...", sam answered silently, "... was already awake."

"Missed me already?" There was this smug grin on the hunter's lips and that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sam propped up on his bows, watching the hunter narrowing. He spotted two mugs and a small white bottle on the tray. - Tylenol.

"How's your stomach doin'?" Dean sat the tray in Sam's lap, placed a lingering kiss on his lips and moved around the bed to take his place beside him.

"Cramps." Sam's face screwed up in discomfort. "Not that bad."

Dean eyed the omega warily and nodded, not quite believing him anyway.

They put the tray over their both laps and started to eat. Half through the waffles, Sam popped in two of the Tylenol and swallowed them down with a giant gulp of coffee.

"They say there's a blizzard comin'", Dean said quietly. "Gonna have Bobby and Sonny home ... Garth got his profile up. He's giving Jodie's men the headup this morning."

Sam continued to eat slowly, seeming absently, but he listened.

"Jody said that Vermont's talkin' too ... he's making a deal with the attorney ... Gets a single cell and a TV in his cell for the information of ... Alistair's name ... ." Dean cleared his throat. "William Ledger ... He's got a farm close to Madison. Far off any civilisation ..."

Sam shook his head. "I don't wanna know.", he said silently.

Dean stole a sorrowful glance at the omega, his lips forming into a tight line. "You know ... I don't wanna scare you or somethin' ... but ... when they're gonna arrest him, you'll have to identify him ... and then ..."

"I know. - There'll be a trial and I'll have to go there. Tell them what he made us do ... and _things_." Sam swept the piece of waffle through the whipped cream. "Garth told me. - He also said that Alistair's defense lawyer's going to try to take me apart ... Making Alistair look like he's innocent or so ... raising believable doubts and such."

Dean nodded.

"But ... we're not there yet." Sam looked up, a small smile tugging on his lips. "That's why i don't wanna think about it."

Dean nodded again, sucking in his lower lip. "That's fine with me." If it would be for him, he wouldn't take Sam there, he wouldn't make him give his statement in front of the judge and witnesses ... The protective side of him felt stronger than before. "We're gonna prepare you for that part, you know? - There'll be someone who's comin' and talk to you about that. Get you ready and things."

Sam shrugged as if it wasn't something special. "Not now.", he just said and continued to chew on the waffle.

* * *

Snow was falling.

Garth had taken off towards the police station for their meeting with the officers and deputies from Madison.

Sonny and Bobby had gotten logs into the living-room to be prepared for a stormy night.

The wind was already coming up and the snow was falling in thick flakes, covering the front steps of the porch.

Dean had parked his Baby in the small garage beside the house, knowing her save and sound during the upcoming storm.

While the three men secured windows and doors in the garage and house, Sam busied himself in the kitchen, trying to go along the receipt for chili con carne.

The police-men in their cars had holed up, ready to get on the Salvage as soon as the weather would get any worse and spend the night with the victim and the others.

* * *

A white van was parking on a dirt road, close to the Salvage.

Blue eyes pierced through a spy-glass, fixed at the black sedan that was parking right next to the Salvage's gate. The man sat the spy-glass aside for a long moment, humming to the melody of green sleeves, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Soon.", he whispered. "You should've gone with your brothers and sisters ..." He pulled a beanie over his head, brushed over his reddish beard and pushed the car-door open. The spy-glass in one hand and a knife in the other one.

* * *

Sam yawned and groaned. He looked over the backrest of the couch outside the window and frowned. "When are they comin'? Aren't they supposed to ... you know ... come here?"

Dean nodded and shared a worried glance with Sonny. The wind was picking up, and the snow was falling denser. He was barely able to spot the first stack of vehicles through the window.

Bobby came into the living-room with two mugs of coffee, handing one to Sonny Gibson before he sat down behind his desk.

"No sign of them yet ...", Bobby muttered and made a fast look into the round. "... shouldn't they be here by now? Ain't a THAT long way to the house ..."

Sonny's eyebrows furrowed.

They were all thinking the same ... that something wasn't right. On top of that, the whole house was full of the scent of an omega in heat. What didn't make it any easier (at least for Sonny). He found himself distracted more often than he would've liked to and the sweet topping was the fact that he couldn't leave the house and visit the bar in town for a couple of hours.

A sudden knock on the door let them all sit up straighter. Sonny got up from the chair and shared a warning look with Dean. Bobby Singer's hand slipped into the drawer right from him, his callused hands gripping the hilt of a handgun tightly. The grizzled man gave Sonny a short nod, who continued to walk towards the door.

He turned the key around and opened it, his hand on a knife that was snug in between belt and jeans, hidden under the shirt. Sonny instantly let go of it and a relieved smile played over his lips.

"Hey.", a jittering voice was heard. "Jeremy. - Sorry for being late, tried to contact the sheriff before I get here." The man stepped in and brushed snowflakes from his short-spiked blonde hair. "Gotta say it's damn freezing outside ..."

Sonny closed the door and locked it again. "Where're the others?"

The ex-con couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that was resting in his guts.

"Still outside. - Taking a last sweep through the yard, checking for tracks ... Thirty minutes, then they should be here.", Jeremy said and stomped the thick layer of snow from his boots. "Sent me to know that everything's fine."

The young man – surely not older than Sam - stripped his jacket off and hung it up on the clothes-tree behind the door.

"Get in the living-room. - I'll get you a glass with good ole scotch." He winked at the young man.

Gratefully, Jeremy took the invitation and joined the others, sitting down on the floor, closest to the fire. He rubbed his hands and thighs.

Dean instantly smelled the beta-genes on the guy. And hell – did they all have to be in heat at once? Wasn't it enough that Sam had his right now? But NO – of course not. The whole damn house would stink like heat in no-time.

Though the deputy seemed as if he haven't as many problems with it as Sam had. The guy didn't even seem as if it bothered him anyhow. Sam instead? He had taken some Tylenol just half an hour before and still had cramps and shifted uncomfortably on the couch beside him every couple of minutes.

* * *

_On the yard, three blocks of stacked up useless vehicles away from Bobby's house ... _

Carl was shivering, his teeth chattering. He huffed out a frustrated breath and sneezed. "Dude. - Enough.", he huffed and looked over at his partner in annoyance. "It'd be one hell of a shitty idea to get out here during the blizzard. - The guy won't go and try to get the omega tonight. Lets head towards the house, get warmed up ..." Carl was definitely an alpha. All muscles and tall, maybe even taller as Sam was.

"Right.", his partner answered, his lips and nose already red and numb from the cold. "Lets get warmed up. - Best idea of the day."

But the two police-officers hadn't counted on the form that was lingering one block further behind the corner, waiting for them to get closer. They hadn't been able to smell the strong alpha-scent that got wiped away from the upcoming wind and faded into nothingness ...

None of the both of them saw HIM coming ... a pair of ice-blue eyes, reflecting the single moon-beam that made it's way through clouds and snow to illuminate the silver blade that sliced through the night ... and _flesh_.

* * *

Jeremy seemed to get more and more agitated the more time passed. The first thirty minutes had gone by easily, with him drinking scotch and warming up. But now? Now it were forty-five minutes, and his partners hadn't come yet.

Finally snapping, Jeremy stalked over to the door, pulled on his boots and jacket and drew his gun. "I gotta check on Carl and Fin.", he said and was about to turn around the key in the lock.

"Wait!", Bobby called out gruffly, pulling the gun from the drawer and got to his feet. "I'm comin' with. - No one's goin' out there on his own tonight. - Besides, no one knows the yard better than me."

Sam's distress was close to palpable. Wherever he wanted it or not, his own fear of Alistair being somewhere out there, made the alpha's in the room nervous.

Sonny and Dean were sitting on needles ever since the cops wouldn't show up on their doorstep. Sam reached for _his_ alpha's hand and squeezed it tightly, sharing a look with him.

"It's all fine, I'm sure. - Probably got lost on the yard somewhere." Dean didn't quite know if he believed his own words ...

Jeremy gave the grizzled beta a short nod after hesitating.

That was about the moment the light went out.

Sam jumped, gripping his alpha's hand tighter. "Dean."

"Just the RCCB.", Dean assured him. "It'd be suicide to go out there without knowing the surroundings, Sammy. He won't come."

Though the tension in the air was palpable.

"Ledger wouldn't come far in that storm – You can't see two yards ahead, Sam." Even in Sonny's voice were slight edges of doubt hearable. "And he doesn't know – can't know where you are."

Sam gave him a short nod, though he looked doubtful.

"Sonny's right. - Not even I do know all the ways through the stacked car-wrecks." Dean squeezed his omega's hand back.

With a sigh, Sonny rose from the recliner, the outlines of his face illuminated by the light of the fire-place. "I'll go and put the RCCB back in."

Dean gave him a short nod, telling him with a single look to be careful nonetheless.

When the three of them were gone, Dean locked the door behind them again and slipped back behind Sam on the couch, peppering tender kisses all along the younger man's jaw.

The omega leaned into the hunter with a sigh. "You sure that's just the weather? Not something else?"

"Don't you worry, Sammy." Dean kissed the younger man's forehead. "Just the weather."

Sam snuggled into him, pulling his long legs up to ease his discomfort.

The lights went back on.

"Yahtzee." A wave of relieve washed over the both of them. "See? Just the weather."

"Just the weather.", Sam repeated.

Though – somehow – neither of them seemed convinced. Still something felt off ... _somehow_.

The hunter sighed. He knew that HIS omega was uncomfortable, that he was hurting ... "You know what? - Why don't you go upstairs, take a shower and lie down. - I'm comin' up when the others are back and let them in, 'kay?"

Sam sniffed and tensed for a long moment. "I'm good.", he muttered, taking another deep inhale of the alpha's scent.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, sure. And I'm Ozzy Osbourne." He shook his head. "You go upstairs. And when I'm comin' I wanna see you all comfortable and without any fabric covering your luscious body, baby." His voice was much more of an animal-like pur than actually human when he spoke.

Sam grinned and nudged him gently. "What if I'm fallin' asleep? All bothered and horny?"

Dean groaned, bucking his hips up. "I'm gonna wake you up."

"Promise?" The omega sucked in his lower lip and blinked up at the hunter, his bright eyes dazed from the pain-killers and fever.

"Sure. - You go and get yourself ready." The alpha's voice dropped an octave. He couldn't wait for the others to come back and get upstairs. Saliva was gathering in his mouth like he was about to eat a juicy steak.

Sam ground his butt against the hunter's crotch, feeling the other man's manhood filling instantly.

Dean tipped his head back and sealed his mouth over Sam's in a gentle, but hard kiss. Sam then pulled away from him and got to his feet.

On his way out of the living-room, he wiggled with his butt and Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Go hurry up! Sonny's gonna be back any time now!"

At least that was, what Dean had thought. Long minutes passed and his arousal was already aching with need. He cursed silently and bit his lower lip.

Sonny and the others should've been back by now. - Or the two officers truly had lost themselves on the yard and Sonny had joined the others to look for them. Anyway it wouldn't have been bad to KNOW.

Dean Winchester reached at the back of his jeans and pulled a baretta from his waistband, which had been hidden by his tee-shirt. He checked on it and put the safety off. He sniffed and groaned at the thought of the cold wind and snow that'd blow into his face as soon as he'd open the front-door. Though, he did it.

He turned the key around and pushed the handle down. With a curse, as he felt the icy air, he opened the door completely and looked outside. It was damn cold, the tracks of his friends and Jeremy long blown away by the wind. He cursed again.

"Sonny!", he yelled, but the wind muffled his call and carried it away. He cried the man's name out again.

Snowflakes caught in his hair and long lashes when he made a step outside, never leaving his back out in the open and uncovered.

With a curse he went back inside and locked the door. This was one hell of a crappy evening. Now that it was dark outside he wouldn't have a chance to find those idiots on the yard. They'd walk by each other without noticing ...

He was torn between going out there to look for his friends and staying with Sam in the house. He couldn't leave the omega unprotected in case this had been a diversionary manuever. - And hell, he'd be damned if it didn't reek like one.

"Sam?!", he called out.

A muffled "_ready in ten_" came back.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Again he cursed and looked once more at the front door. "I go check on the windows downstairs!"

He didn't become an answer, though there was the sound of a shower going on. - Sam high likely left the door open ... though through the sound of water he wouldn't understand him anyway.

Dean sighed and brushed over his face nervously. "Damn it.", he cursed and shook his head.

With the gun in hand, he strode to the back of the house and checked on the backdoor (wich was still locked) and the windows.

When he came back to the front, he froze in his tracks as he felt the icy wind blow through the front-door, carrying snow into the hall. His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed, eying the open door for a long moment. Then he rose his gun and pointed in its direction.

From where he stood – just a couple of yards away – he couldn't see any damage done to the lock. The key lied on the wooden floor ... There were half-visible footprints in about the size of 10.5.

Dean groaned disapproving, his gaze turning feral – DANGEROUS – in the very moment. Could've been Sonny ... then again he wouldn't have left the front-door open.

The very next moment he smelled it. Though it was already too late. Someone wrapped his arm around the hunter's neck and pulled him back, punching the baretta from his hand. The tip of something sharp digged into Dean's skin beside his adam's apple without breaking it.

"Warn him and I'll rip ya throat out, son." A dangerous – though pleasant – sounding voice hissed into his ear.

The man's clothes were icy and soaked in frozen snow. He felt him move behind him and then there was a cold ring of metal pressed up against his temple.

"Living-room, now.", the stranger hissed silently.

Dean obeyed. There was no way he'd risk to die right now. Because it meant leaving Sam on his own with that bastard. "Fine."

"You make the wrong call, and I'll put you down.", the man said calmly. - Too calm for the alpha's liking. "You don't wanna leave me all on my own with my son, do you? - He sure told you 'bout me already. - Gave you a heads-up what a great daddy I am ..." He chuckled slyly.

"Bastard.", Dean hissed.

The man shoved him forward into the recliner and put good three yards in between himself and the hunter, pointing the Desert Eagle at Dean.

"I want you to call him down.", the blue-eyed man said, showing his white teeth as he smiled.

"Can't. - Told him to go upstairs ... to wait for me." Dean panted, fixing the man with his gaze. He still had a knife in the clip, hidden by the jeans of his right leg. He just had to get to it ...

Alistair screwed up his nose in dismay, the sly grin fading and his facial expression growing utterly dangerous. "You gonna call him down. Tell him something believable, or I'll put you down and go upstairs myself. - Let's see how happy he's gonna be to see his father again."

"You ain't his father you sick bastard.", Dean growled. "A father wouldn't do what you did!"

Alistair cocked his gun. "Keep it down, boy." He cleared his throat gingerly. "Now call for him."

Dean took a deep inhale. He couldn't try anything in his position. - Maybe as soon as the psychopath's attention was drawn towards Sam he'd be able to pull the knife and throw it before anyone could get harmed.

"Sammy?!", Dean called out loudly. His voice sounded a bit strained ... though soft.

A muffled "Not ready!", echoed back downstairs.

"Where'd you put the remote?!" The alpha glanced at the intruder, who didn't leave his eyes off of him.

There was a beat of silence. "Couch!"

Dean waited a few moments. "Can't find it, Baby!"

Another beat of silence and shuffling. "Wait! - I'll come downstairs!"

Alistair cocked an eyebrow at the hunter, giving him nonverbal kudos.

Then there were footfalls – bare feet on hard wood, coming closer, patting down the stairs ... Sam didn't look anywhere but the stairs, muttering something. "I'm sure I put it on the couch, Dean.", he said – more to himself than his lover. "Just ... maybe ..." He looked up towards the open door. Realization dawning slowly on his face, as he looked up with whide eyes, his breath catching in his throat.

The footfalls came to a hold. Sam wouldn't be able to even snatch a glance into the living-room from where Dean figured he had stopped. There were a couple of more hesitant footfalls towards the living-room.

"Dean?" Sam smelled something ... something familiar. He frowned and swallowed. He knew that scent. He knew both scents. It wasn't just Dean inside the living-room ... it was someone more dangerous with him ... someone he had hoped he wouldn't have to face ever again in a lifetime.

Sam's heart stopped for a long moment, suddenly aching. This couldn't be true ... couldn't be happening.

"Alistair?!" The name came over his lips in a gasp, though loud enough for the people in the livingroom to hear.

Dean had his gaze locked with the bastard who dared to come into Bobby's house,_ their home_. Though he would wait for the split moment in wich Alistair wouldn't be able anymore to stare at him and his sick mind would dare him to catch a glimpse of Sam.

To Dean's disbelieve, a pale, trembling omega was appearing in the threshold.

"I'll go with you, when you let him go.", Sam's voice was thin and small – like the one of a kid. He stole a glance at the hunter in the recliner, telling him with a single look that he was _sorry_. Dean had probably wanted him to run or hide ... but he couldn't. He couldn't hide or run when he knew that Alistair had his mate – had _Dean_.

"Who says that I want YOU to come with me?" Alistair's features went sharp and calculating. "I can't recall, calling you one of my favorites, can I? - Tell me ... how did you survive? Why YOU? _Nine_ I could've understood ... but YOU? Why the heck would _god_ choose YOU? - YOU, that you're one of the worst of my children? The one I failed to raise as what you are supposed to be?"

Alistair truly seemed to believe what he was saying.

Dean watched the man's gaze flicker to the side where Sam stood. But he needed more ... He needed more time to distract that bastard, call for Sam and pull his knife.

Dean stole a glance at Sam – telling him without words what to do ...

"Because ... if you ... you leave him be ... I'd go with you. I'd do nothing to get away again. I promise." Sam said silently, his voice breaking. "I'd be all yours, father. As long as you want me."

That was the very moment.

Alistair turned his head slowly towards Sam, taking a look at his former child, trying to read him – to see if he was being honest.

"SAM!", Dean yelled. "RUN!"

_... to be continued_

* * *

you guys know I'm living of bacon ... so why don't you leave me some, huh? Just in case you're still interested & enjoy the story ;)


	16. Chapter 16 Dead Man's Blood

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 16 ~ Dead Man's Blood**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_"Who says that I want YOU to come with me?" Alistair's features went sharp and calculating. "I can't recall, calling you one of my favorites, can I? - Tell me ... how did you survive? Why YOU? ____**Nine**__ I could've understood ... but YOU? Why the heck would ____god__ choose YOU? - YOU, that you're one of the worst of my children? The one I failed to raise as what you are supposed to be?"_

_Alistair truly seemed to believe what he was saying._

_Dean watched the man's gaze flicker to the side where Sam stood. But he needed more ... He needed more time to distract that bastard, call for Sam and pull his knife._

_Dean stole a glance at Sam – telling him without words what to do ..._

_"Because ... if you ... you leave him be ... I'd go with you. I'd do nothing to get away again. I promise." Sam said silently, his voice breaking. "I'd be all yours, father. As long as you want me."_

_That was the very moment._

_Alistair turned his head slowly towards Sam, taking a look at his former child, trying to read him – to see if he was being honest._

_"SAM!", Dean yelled. "RUN!"_

* * *

NOW:

It was in that very moment, when Dean's and Sam's gazes locked for a split second. The very moment, in which they were communicating without actually talking.

Sam knew _what_ the alpha was literally yelling at him. What he should do. Though, Sam seemed to choose just that moment to show his stubbornness ... He stayed – for a long moment he just stood there in the doorway, seeing Alistair ripping his attention back towards Dean, who was already about to get out of the chair via a side-roll, sliding his hand along the outer side of his lower leg.

"_RUN, DAMN IT!_", Dean yelled, sensing that Sam was still there, when he rolled onto the floor and pulled the knife in the very moment.

The omega's instincts kicked in, and despite the need to stay and try to fight on his alpha's side, Sam couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He'd be a liability, a weak spot. If Alistair'd get the drop on him, Dean'd be powerless – not able to do what he was about to do ...

Sam spun around and started off towards the open front-door, feeling the icy crystals of snow under his soles even before he was on the porch. The moment, he reached the steps onto the yard, he heard a shot and ducked instinctively.

All of a sudden, Sam was back in the woods, hunted, fleeing. He didn't feel the coldness against his soles, he didn't feel the cold snow soaking the legs of his pants. Sam just kept going, like a deer caught in a battue.

* * *

There was a shot, and for a moment Dean thought he had been hit. But the pain and burn of a wound anywhere on his body stayed out. There was just the immensely loud ringing in his ears that left him vulnerable for only a moment too long, hitting his balance off-guard.

For a very long second nothing happened, except his tries to focus back on the intruder, of throwing his knife.

But all he could to was watch how the bastard narrowed – as if in slow-motion – and kicked the knife out of his hands with a raged hiss.

Dean knew what would be coming ... he just couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that his reflexes betrayed him.

Insanity won, when the hunter got hit by something sharp on the side of his head and everything morphed into darkness within seconds ...

* * *

Sam panted, the freezing air letting his lungs burn up cruelly. What had started off as a sprint became a marathon. Somehow he had no clue anymore where he was and in which direction he had to go to get to the garage. - That sure as hell would be, where Dean'd look for him.

That was the place where his alpha expected him to be, in case that something happened.

But the omega had no clue where he was, nor in which direction to go ... Hell, he couldn't see further than the next stack of crashed vehicles before him. Now that he thought about it, he should've checked his surroundings out more efficiently every time Dean had walked with him there ...

Sam's foot got caught in something and he stumbled forward, unable to catch himself and he landed face-down in the deep snow, all air knocked from his lungs.

At the third try he was able to suck in a breath, at the fifth try it didn't hurt that much anymore. So he fought himself back up on his feet, looking for the cause of his fall ...

And Sam wished he wouldn't have looked. There was a hand – an ice-blue hand with frozen blood on it. He sucked in a shocked breath, holding it. Frantically he looked around ...

So that was where the two officers had been – why they didn't come.

Sam looked back into the direction he thought he had come from, but unsure about it, since he wasn't even able to see his own tracks in the snow ... The omega cursed, tears glistening in his eyes. He had left Dean back at the house ... with Alistair. He had let his alpha down, hadn't he? He was supposed to stay with him – no matter what. And what had he done? He had RUN. Run from him and the threat that was threatening the hunter's life.

Sam choked out a sob, torn between trying to get back to the house and trying to aim for the damn garage. He shook his head, white flakes of snow catching in his hair and on his clothes. He started to shiver, the icy, sharp wind was ripping through his clothes and cutting into his skin.

He blinked his tears away and huffed out a breath, gathering himself. He was of no use like that for the hunter. He was no use to himself right then.

Sam would go back to Bobby's house. He'd stand his fight.

Confidence glistened in his darkened circles of hazel.

* * *

He swam somewhere in the darkness – and there was pain. Agonizing, throbbing pain.

He heard himself groan, feeling his own hand shift over a wooden surface towards where he thought his head had to be. There was something sticky and wet tingling on his head and in his hair ... something he didn't want to know what it was ...

Ever so slowly, he managed to blink his eyes open. First his vision was pretty blurry, but cleared within moments. He saw his own hand flat on the floor, he saw the open front-door from where he laid, wind blowing relentlessly snow inside _... Why was the door open? _

The memories came crushing down on him in the very moment. "Sam", he choked out, tasting heavy iron against his tongue. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sam ..:", he muttered again.

The alpha groaned as he propped himself up on his hands and reached for the area on his temple where he felt the warmth of a liquid. Not surprisingly, his hand came away bloody ...

"Son of a bitch ...", Dean groaned and heaved himself up. When he stood, he looked around carefully, trying not to make any hasty movements to prevent getting dizzy and passing out again.

He searched with his looks for the knife ... it was gone.

The alpha then made his way swaying into the hall ... his baretta was gone too. Dean cursed again. He didn't know how long he had been laying there ... he just knew he had to get to the garage. Sam would be waiting for him there ... in his pyjamas ... with bare feet ... and Alistair was out there with him somewhere ...

Dean looked outside for a brief moment before he moved with a gruff expression on his face towards the clothes tree, from where he grabbed one of Sonny's jackets and slipped into his boots. He then hurried upstairs and got a knife and his second baretta, which matched the other one.

Back in the hall, he didn't hesitate to hurry outside, icy wind blew in his face, cutting into his exposed skin mercilessly. He grunted and paused shortly to look down at the porch.

The wind hadn't carried the footprints away yet ... there were two sets of them. What meant that he couldn't have been out longer than a couple of minutes.

* * *

Now he started to feel the cold. Underneath his feet, in his face ... Sam had lost track of how many times he had rounded which stack of cars and in which direction he was heading now. It was like the cold was freezing his brain, making him unable to think – not with all the tooth-chattering and shaking. And he was so tired ... so tired he didn't care if he'd freeze to death out here.

All of a sudden everything seemed relatively indifferent.

The omega knew that it was because of the cold ... He knew that he wouldn't feel that way if it wasn't for the fatigue getting its claws into him.

Then again ... he NEEDED to get back to the house. He NEEDED to know that Dean was okay. - And the others. _Oh god .._. Alistair had high likely attacked them, maybe even killed them ... all his fault by the way. Alistair had come for him and not for the others and now they were paying the price. He should've known that there was no escape – had never been.

If they'd be dead it was because of Sam.

He heard a creak and sensed movement to his left. He spun around, glaring in the direction, but couldn't see anything. Besides that, the wind was drawing away any scent from that direction. He wouldn't smell anything ... but – if there was someone – he'd smell the omega.

Sam didn't dare to call out for Dean. He didn't want to draw any attention towards himself – not if it was Alistair who was out there with him.

* * *

Dean sniffed and wiped over his forehead and eye, brushing away the half-dried half-frozen blood there. He had followed the tracks for a while now, but they got harder to read by every minute that was passing and soon he lost them.

Dean didn't dare to call out for Sam. - It'd raise Ledger's attention and wouldn't do any good anyway. Sam wouldn't even hear him out here – not with the wind ...

The hunter was about to turn around, when he sensed company. The wind was blowing in his direction, carrying the faint scent of an alpha towards him. In the very moment in which he wanted to turn around, he felt a glove-covered hand closing over his mouth. Then he felt himself drawn back against another human's form and pulled behind a stack of cars.

Dean hissed a curse, though it got muffled by the fabric over his lips.

"Silent.", a familiar voice whispered into his ear. "And don't stab me with ya damn knife, boy."

The alpha let go of the younger man and let him turn around.

He stood now face to face with Sonny, who had a bleeding gash on his cheekbone and a split lip – at least that was all he was able to make out in the dim light.

"The bastard got me behind the house.", Sonny explained embarrassed. "I brought Bobby into the shed and locked it. He was unconscious – probably a bad concussion. The Officers are dead. - Just came around when I saw you disappearing on the yard."

Dean gave him a short nod and pointed at the wound on temple. "I sent Sam out here ... Guess Ledger's after him ..." He sniffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm on my way to the garage ... Sam should wait there for me ..." Dean bit down on his lower lip, thinking. "If he found the way there ..."

Sonny knew what Dean was saying – If he would find a way through the blizzard. There was no way to make out marks in that weather ...

"Good. - Not a big thing. I know the yard like my pocket." Sonny rose an eyebrow. "We won't split up until I say so. - If Sam's out here and the bastard sure as hell's too, then we gotta hurry."

Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"You can find him, Dean. - The both of you are connected, you just have to calm down. Look past your own agitation, try to sense him. He's your mate, your second half, you're gonna be drawn together." Sonny had locked his gaze with Dean's.

The younger alpha knew that there was no time for arguing about that. High likely Sonny was right, he always had been right – besides, the old man sure knew more about bonds than him.

Dean closed his eyes and despite the furious fear that was filling his mind and guts, he willed his heart to calm down. He willed his hunter-instincts to get in motion and focus.

After a couple of minutes his eyes snapped open. "Wow ...", he muttered surprised. His eyes flickered up to meet Sonny's. "I lead, you'll follow."

* * *

Sam hadn't known what had hit him – at first. He didn't know who it was, who had tackled him to the ground and buried his face in the snow. Just when someone wrapped his fingers brutally in his hair and his head got forced backwards and he saw a set of ice-blue eyes in the darkness of the night, he realized ...

"You can't run, son. - No one escapes ... EVER." Alistair chuckled slyly. "I was going to save you. I saved all of you unthankful brats." His expression turned serious. "I was giving you and your siblings paradise, and what did you make out of it? What did you turned it into?", he hissed into Sam's ear.

The omega gasped, when Alistair pulled him up to his feet. "And what do I get for it? - Betrayal, son. You betrayed me. You made the others betray me ..." He sighed, seemingly calming down. "I had to deliver my children from this poisoning place called earth. - And see what you done with it, son. You destroyed everything. - EVERYTHING I've been working so hard for."

"Betrayal?" Sam gripped the older man's wrist, trying to get him to let go. "You betrayed US. - You aren't even my father. Fathers don't do the things you did ..." He winced when Alistair tightened his grip in his hair and Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "You didn't deserve us. - None of us."

Alistair threw his knife aside and pulled a gun from the back of his jeans. He cocked it and set its barrel against Sam's temple. "I'm here to finish it, son. - I am honestly sorry that it had to go that far.", he whispered, nearly apologising. "I'll send you on your way to the glory lands ... sending you after your mate."

Sam closed his eyes, a single tear gathering in his left eye and rolling down over his cheek slowly. "You didn't.", his voice broke.

Ignoring Sam, Alistair continued. "And I will follow, make sure that I will join my children on the other side."

"There's no such thing for a bastard like you!", echoed Dean Winchester's voice through the stormy night's air. "There's no heaven and sure as hell no children you can go after, you pervert son of a bitch." The hunter had his weapon drawn and was pointing at the man just five yards away.

Blue eyes pierced through the flakes of snow, getting caught on the shadowy figure. "My child is going to die – that way or another. I am going to go with him this time and our family is going to be united again."

Dean shook his head. He had to come closer, get a better aim at the upright standing silhouette so he wouldn't hit Sam. He had to calculate, had to include the wind and how far his bullet would drift off before it'd hit its target.

"Don't think so, Ledger. - You ain't goin' anywhere like paradise. - There's a place in hell reserved for guys like you!" Dean couldn't hide the hiss in his voice.

Alistair chuckled and shook his head. "Even if I do ... there will be someone waiting for me – ready to send me back upstairs!"

"If you're talking about Alistair – the demon that possessed you ..." Dean put on a smug grin. "You gotta know ... he probably forgot you right after leaving you behind with the hunters."

"That ain't true!" Alistair yelled. "He loved me! He tought me!"

"He used you. Alistair's nothing more than a prospector, tainting souls – making you think it's right what you're doing ..." Dean took a step forward.

Alistair seemed to leave his confidence, shaking his head in denial.

"Isn't that what he did? Using you?" Another step forward. "The demon that possessed you left and didn't come back, did he?"

Ledger ripped the riffle away from Sam and pointed now at the hunter. "Shut the fuck up!"

"I will ... as soon as you let Sam go and deliver yourself to the police.", Dean said calmly. "I won't tell you, that Alistair had others like you already ... I won't tell you, that it was ME who sent that bastard back to hell where he can't teach psychos how to torture. I also won't tell you, that you are going to end up on a rag downstairs. That you're going to be tortured just the way you tortured your so-called kids.", he continued.

Ledger pulled Sam up to his feet and slipped the gun between himself and Sam.

Sam yelped when he felt the cool metal press into his back, right in between his lower ribs, at an angle that high likely would go through at least three organs if he shot now.

Dean cursed loudly in his mind. It was about time for Sonny to show the fuck up. - The guy didn't want to survive – hell he wanted to die. The only thing he wanted was to take Sam with him. And from where Dean stood he had no chance to stop him ...

The very next moment, Dean spotted a dark figure appearing on the other side of the alley, behind Ledger. His eyes flickered for a split second at the form, unable for Alistair to notice at that distance.

"Is that so?" Ledger sounded amused now. "Well then ... I guess we'll meet again, huh?"

The shape behind Ledger narrowed slowly.

"You and me ... murderers ... becoming demons after hundreds of years in hell to return one day and stand side by side ...", his voice trailed off. "Living for eternity ... I could have others then, couldn't I? Raise omegas – or teach others how to do so ... I could show YOU too ... I WILL." He grinned mischievously. "You're on hell's list, Winchester, you know? ... The same demon that told me where I'm going to find HIM.", he tugged on Sam's hair, making him wince.

Dean's face screwed up in disgust at the thought ... and a bit of surprise shone up in his eyes when he heard that he had demonic help with tracking Sam down.

Sam shifted a bit, his feet numb from the cold already, his knees shaking.

Dean's look flickered at the form that was now just a few yards away from Ledger anymore. He saw the form stop then and shifting slightly ... he was going to aim ...

"Well ... I guess we'll see." Dean cocked his head to the side. "This way or another I'm going to have a long life with my mate before anything of this MAY happens. I'm going to show Sam what he missed out, how beautiful life is when he's not tied to a psychopath."

A soft click was heard. A sound that gave away what was going to happen.

No one saw the flicker of white in Ledger's eyes. No one saw the sly grin forming on his lips. No one was able to SEE the determination in his ice-cold eyes when he glanced back over his shoulder for a moment.

He closed his eyes and lowered the gun he held, releasing the hammer slowly, so that the weapon wouldn't go off.

A look of confusion spread over Sam's face right then.

In the same moment as Sonny tightened his hold on the trigger, Alistair started to turn around with Sam in a vice grip.

Sonny couldn't stop himself from pulling the trigger. He hadn't wanted to ... but when he realized what was about to happen, his brain had already given the order to move his pointing-finger.

In the very moment the shot released from his gun, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the shape of the two men facing him completely.

The air caught in Dean's lungs and his eyes shot wide at what was about to happen – unable to do anything against it. His mouth dropped open and he wanted to yell, to scream, to cry murder, but no sound came out. Just a strangled gasp when he heard the bullet and a pained gasp from where the bullet had found its destination.

Dean's gun went off – as if by itself. A bullet hitting, what Sonny's had not.

There was an agonized cry and white smoke streaming into the air above their heads. White smoke, that gathered there like a cloud and stayed in its place for a few moments, before it disappeared somewhere into the night sky.

For a moment longer, Dean wasn't able to move. Nor was Sonny Gibbons. They just stood there, smoking guns in their hands and stared at the two still standing men between them.

Just when one of the shadows went down, Dean recalled how to use his legs. He first jogged, as if his feet were heavy and hard to use, but after a few steps he was running. He was racing and the closer he got, the clearer he saw that it wasn't Sam who was lying in a heap of dead flesh in the snow.

No. Sam was standing there – frozen. Not moving.

Oh god, please. Don't let him be hurt, don't let him be shot ... thought the hunter knew that the possibility that it wasn't like that was less to none.

Just when Dean's hands clutched at the omega's upper arms from behind, the tall man slumped back against him, suddenly going limp.

"Dean.", Sam gasped out.

There was a searing pain radiating from his somewhere of his ribcage. It felt hot and as if something was trying to burn him from his inside. He felt a warm liquid soak through the fabric of his shirt, warming his icy skin. He felt the warmth of his alpha's body, he smelled his alpha's scent and felt his presence. Sam could feel warm puffs of air against his neck and strong arms wrap around him, stopping his fall into the cold white snow ...

_... to be continued_

* * *

_BACON & PEANUTBUTTER-CUPS?_


	17. Chapter 17 Where I Can't Follow

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 17 ~ Where I Can't Follow**_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_Just when Dean's hands clutched at the omega's upper arms from behind, the tall man slumped back against him, suddenly going limp._

_"Dean.", Sam gasped out._

_There was a searing pain radiating from his somewhere of his ribcage. It felt hot and as if something was trying to burn him from his inside. He felt a warm liquid soak through the fabric of his shirt, warming his icy skin. He felt the warmth of his alpha's body, he smelled his alpha's scent and felt his presence. Sam could feel warm puffs of air against his neck and strong arms wrap around him, stopping his fall into the cold white snow ..._

* * *

NOW:

Dean caught the omega's weight and sunk down into the snow with him. He was robbed of all abilities except seeing, smelling and feeling. The alpha wasn't able to utter a single word, though he wanted to call Sam's name, wanted to tell him that everything would be okay again.

The very next moment, Sonny's hand appeared in his vision, pressing his hand onto a red stain on Sam's shirt.

The omega gasped, as he felt a sudden pressure on his ribcage. He blinked and saw the ex-con hovering over him, felt strong arms, that held him against a warm surface on his back.

Sonny was talking. He was talking to Dean, who held him tightly.

"There's no way to call an ambulance ...", Sonny panted, becoming more and more nervous the bigger the stain under his hand got. "We gotta get him there on our own."

That was about the moment, when Dean surfaced from his trance-like state, blinking down at Sam.

"Shit ...", he muttered, "Sammy ... Sam ..." He laid one of his hands on Sam's cheek, trying to anchor him, to make him focus. "You with me, baby?"

The omega nodded and swallowed thickly. "'m here."

"Fine ..." Dean smiled, but it wasn't an honest smile. "You stay with me, you hear me? - Sonny's gonna get the Pick Up and we'll get you into a hospital ... You ... You gotta hold on, 'kay?"

Sam nodded again.

Sam's face was starting to grow pale and his eyelids fluttered more often as Dean liked. It was a sign, that his omega was fighting against unconsciousness.

The young alpha shared a glance with Sonny. The both of them knew that time wasn't on their side ... They'd take about twenty minutes to the hospital – with the blizzard and the icy roads maybe even thirty. "Okay, Sam. - Listen: Sonny's goin' and gettin' the PickUp." He swallowed. "I'm stayin' here with you ..."

The omega blinked, his eyelids were gettin' heavier. It became harder to focus on the pair of glossy emerald-green eyes above him. He didn't feel the cold that bad anymore, not even the pain that was radiating from the left side of his ribcage.

There was just the pressure and Dean's voice. Everything else was fading ... he couldn't even recall where he was anymore. He just knew he was with HIS alpha.

Dean placed his hand over Sonny's and as soon as the older alpha pulled his hand away, Dean's was there and applying pressure.

"You're going to be okay, Sammy. - I promise." There were tears sparkling in the alpha's eyes. "You know ... you can't leave me. - You just can't ... not now." He swallowed a sob. "Not now where I just found you ... I ... I wasn't able to show you the _awesome_ things yet ..."

Sam knew – he could sense it. His alpha was desperate and afraid. So was he. He didn't want to go now and he wouldn't. He'd fight. He knew how to fight.

"Won't ... leave." It wasn't easy, but Sam managed to raise his hand, covering the alpha's cheek in his giant palm.

Sam was cold. He was so cold ... so pale in the fading moon-light. Dean leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Sam was trying to comfort him, while he was bleeding out, while he was _dying_. He was worried about his alpha more than about himself.

"I ... I love you." Sam's gasped and winced as he exhaled a shuddering breath. "Want you to ... show me ...", his voice trailed off. The omega's face screwed up in pain. "... the world, _D'n_."

The hunter smiled a bit, though the lines of his face showed deep sadness and concern. "I'll do ... you just gotta hold on, baby, 'kay? Promise me that. You're gonna hold on."

The corners of _his_ omega's lips curled up a bit. "Promise." Sam's hand sank down beside him again, unable to support its weight anymore.

Dean felt the warm liquid against his palm and what little he could do to stop the crimson red from seeping out of the shot wound. It was finding its way through his fingers relentlessly, soaking the thin fabric of Sam's pyjama ...

The wind wasn't that sharp anymore and the flakes of snow were now, more or less, dancing to the ground around them.

The alpha bit down on his lip – hard, watching Sam closely. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes like hours. And Sam was fading. He was fading so fast. Dean could hear the wet sounds when he breathed, the slowing beat of his heart in which his body was pumping more and more blood out of the wound ...

"You know what I want to show you as soon as you're back on your feet?" Dean spoke calmly, though there was a hint of panic in his voice.

Sam shook his head slightly, his hazel-circles becoming dazed and foggy. He tried to focus on Dean. His voice, his eyes ... but he was so tired and exhausted.

"The museum of natural history.", Dean said with a smirk. "... that'd be yours. A lot of bones and stuff ... things you can memorize just because you're you ... because you're smart, you know?"

Chuckling was definitely painful for Sam. "'m not."

"You are. - Of all those books you've read ... which one do you like best?" They needed to talk. Sam needed to talk – the omega had to stay with him.

"W'nd 'n Willows." Sam needed a while longer to answer as Dean liked. Though it was better than nothing.

"Sure you do. - 'cause you're smart." Dean sucked in his lower lip. "Because you like all that stuff."

"I like _you_.", Sam smiled dreamily – already gone further than seconds before.

"Sure you do. - That's why you're smart too." The hunter chuckled.

Moments later, the headlamps of a giant car were appearing and eventually slowing down, getting to a hold just a yard before them. Dean already tried to shift and get himself and Sam ready, when Sonny was there beside them.

The hunter hadn't even realized that his legs had fallen asleep, that they were numb. So were his haunches and parts of his thighs. Though he fought himself up and reached under Sam's armpits, while Sonny took the omega's immensely long legs. Together they transferred him as carefully as possible onto the bed, a thick blanket under him and a two more laying in a lump of fabric in the top left corner.

While Sonny crawled back behind the steering-wheel, Dean covered Sam in blankets and returned to put pressure on the wound.

* * *

_forty-five minutes later ... Sioux Falls General Hospital_

Dean sat in the waiting area. His head rested in a pair of bloody, trembling hands. His body wrecked by sobs and hiccups.  
Sam hadn't been responsive ever since they had loaded him onto the bed of Sonny's truck. A couple of minutes before they pulled up in front of the hospital, Sam's heart had stopped and Dean had started with CPR, praying that Sam'd come back to him ...

Then he had gotten ripped away from his omega by a dozen of nurses and doctors. They had taken him through the doors, down the corridor fifteen minutes ago ... and Dean had no idea how to survive the time until someone'd come for him to tell him how Sam was doing ...

Sonny had went back to the salvage right after they had taken Sam inside, to go and check on Bobby – who was still locked up in the shed behind the house – nearly forgotten.

Dean had lost it as soon as Sonny was gone and he had sat down, the roar of adrenaline in his ears and skull ... A nurse had checked on him, had told him that she'd get him something to calm down and to sew up the gash on his forehead. But Dean had denied any supportive help so far.

He couldn't go away from where he sat. He had to wait for Sam, until he was coming back through those doors, coming back to him.

No matter how nauseous, how drained – how immensely dizzy he had become within those last fifteen minutes – he wouldn't go and get himself help.

"Please ...", he whispered to himself clasping his hands, "Please ... just once ... don't take the one good thing away from me. - Not him ..." He choked out a gasp, tears running freely over his face. "Not Sam. Everything but not Sam ..."

This was all his fault. HIS ALONE. Because he hadn't been careful enough. Because he hadn't thought that someone was going out there into the storm. He hadn't thought about the sick guy, to whom it didn't matter what weather was outside. He hadn't thought about the possibility, that Ledger would try to get to them through the blizzard.

Dean had been so damn wrong. He should've known better ...

* * *

_Two hours passed ... _

Sonny showed up then, after dumping the grizzled – now utterly grumpy – mechanic in the ER. On his way to the hospital, he had stopped at the sheriff's house and told her to send her men at the salvage as soon as the blizzard would be over. He told her that they'd also need hearses and that Alistair was dead ...

The ex-con coaxed Dean into letting himself being checked over. He told him that he'd be of no help for Sam like that. That – if he'd collapse – he surely would miss Sam coming back through these doors ...

And Dean let them stitch him up. He even let himself being given a strong sedative. The first time ever in his life that he'd taken something to calm his nerves down ... Though ... in this case he felt like it was necessary.

He didn't want to be there beside Sam when he'd wake up and look like a complete wreck. Dean knew HIS omega would sense it instantly, would probably freak out ...

God knew in which state Sam'd be in when he would wake up – IF he'd wake up.

What Dean didn't know was, that Sonny had talked to the doctor before they even started to treat Dean Winchester. He had explained their situation and everything. - Because usually they would've sent Dean home with him.

Though in this case, they let the young alpha drift off to sleep in the ER behind blue curtains ...

* * *

Soon, Bobby joined Sonny by Dean's bed and they decided to split up. Neither of THEIR boys should be on their own just now – no matter how this would end.

While Bobby stayed with Dean, Sonny went into the waiting area in front of the operating room. Usually he wouldn't have been allowed to stay there, but with doc Harding's support, the nurses let him. They even brought him coffee ...

* * *

Sam was still in the recovery room, when Dean found back to himself and woke of a drug-inducted sleep.

First everything seemed fuzzy and blurry and surreal ... he didn't know where he was, nor how he got there – Until the memories came crushing down on him.

It was then when he bolted upright with a start, making Bobby Singer jump in his uncomfortable plastic chair beside him.

The alpha's look darted through the small place, seeing nothing but Bobby, two chairs and blue curtains around him. His mind instantly took off into overdrive and he slid his legs from the bed.

"Slow down, son." Bobby laid his hand on the hunter's knee to stop him from getting up. "Sam's not in his room yet."

Dean rubbed over his face, still feeling the comfortable calmness of the sedatives in his system. "Sam's out of surgery?" He didn't recall his voice sounding so wrecked ever before ...

The grizzled mechanic nodded. "Half an hour ago. - Sonny's upstairs, waiting for him."

The hunter shook his head as if to clear his mind from the fine webs of confusion that were still left. "I need -"

"You need to stay horizontal for at least another hour." Bobby nudged the young alpha's feet back on the bed and pushed him down with his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Got a pretty bad concussion there." He nodded towards the alpha's head, his gaze lingering a bit too long on the sewed up gash on his temple and another one on his scalp. "The bastard got you pretty bad."

"I'm fine." Dean closed his eyes, trying to stand the dizziness.

"As soon as they bring Sam in his room we're going there, okay? - But until then you gotta stay here, get some rest ..." Bobby's voice trailed off. "... Sam's gonna need you ..." There was a bitter undertone in his voice that told Dean that Sam wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"What is it? - What's wrong?" He wouldn't have been a Winchester if he wouldn't have known that the old man didn't tell him everything.

"Dean ..."

"No. - I need to know ... what is it?" He needed to know.

Bobby cleared his throat as he stood over him and sat back into his chair. "Sam's wound was pretty bad ... they had issues with finding the bullet, obviously moved around a bit ... It's touch and go, son. - Doc Harding is here, checking on him regularly ..." Bobby sighed heavily. "They're going to settle him in a room on the ICU for a couple of days ..."

Dean frowned. "For a couple of days?"

Bobby nodded. "He's going to get through it, boy." He didn't even dare to meet the hunter's glare. "It's just gonna take time ..."

"When you say ... for a couple of days ... he's not out of the woods, I understand ... but ..." He couldn't bring himself to think about it, to even waste a single thought at the possibility that ... **no**. No way. Sam was going ot make it, to pull through it.

"Dean. - It's ... touch and go. They don't know if he's going to survive ..." Bobby swallowed ... there was wetness glistening in his eyes as he cast them down and his voice broke. "He's ... he's ..."

Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat. "No ...", he breathed ..., "Bobby ... no. - Tell me. What aren't you telling be?"

Now he felt tears in his eyes coming up too.

"He won't breathe on his own ... he ... they think there could be severe brain-damage, Dean." Bobby stole a glance at the young alpha with a sorrowful frown. "There's just less brain activity ..." He swallowed again, his voice growing wet. "Sam's in a coma, Dean. And they don't know if he's going to wake up ..."

Dean choked out a breath. It felt like his heart was stopping, his ribcage tightening. He sucked in a strangled breath. "But ... no ... no, Sam's gettin through this. He's going to wake up ..." He searched the grizzled mechanic's face and sat up again. "He's gotta come back to me ... I ... What am I without him?"

* * *

As soon as Doc Harding announced that Sam was in a room on the ICU, there was no holding back for Dean anymore. He didn't even wait for the okay of the nurses, when he dashed through the corridor and burst into Sam's room, just to stop in his tracks as soon as he saw the tubes and wires ... his omega's skin, as pale as the white sheets on which he lay.

The way his ribcage rose and fell in the rhythm of a machine instead in his own ... his eyes closed ...

"Mister Winchester!", a nurse called after him but stilled, as she saw that Dean didn't move further into the room. "He's doing okay." _... for the circumstances ..._ she left unsaid.

The alpha swallowed, fresh tears were gathering in his already red-rimmed eyes once more.

He had seen people like this several times in his life. Hell, he had seen people die ... but this? THIS was **Sam**. _HIS_ _Sam_. Sam shouldn't be laying all ashen and in a coma on the ICU, not sure if he'd even survive the night. Sam shouldn't be going through any more pain as he had already endured.

Dean shared a look with the nurse, who gave him a short nod and mouthed_ five minutes_.

Though, as the Winchester he was, he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Not until Sam had woken up. Not until he was conscious and talking ...

He narrowed slowly, and when he reached the bed, he grasped Sam's hand carefully, feeling his cold fingers ... He still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened just a couple of hours before. Dean couldn't believe that Sam was in danger of his life ...

He sniffed and bowed over him – so close, he could smell the antiseptics of the surgery on Sam. The alpha then brushed a bang from his face and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "You're goin' to make it, Sammy, you hear me?" It was a plea, a heartbreaking plea spoken by a heartbroken man. "You've to come back to me ... we've so much things to do ... so many things I've to show you ...", he whispered. Dean swallowed down a gasped sob. "Please ... _please_ don't leave me ... don't leave me, Sammy." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his omega's. "I need you – so bad, baby. I wanna see your eyes again, your smile ... you gotta fight this and get back to me." He swallowed again. "No matter what you're going to need, I'll be there – all the way until you're back to 100 percent." Dean placed another gentle kiss on Sam's forehead. "I swear, baby."

* * *

_Three days later_ nothing had changed. Sam's life _still_ hung by a threat. He was _still_ in a coma. His vitals were _still_ too weak and he was STILL not breathing on his own.

Usually, Harding wouldn't have this kind of talk with Dean in the patient's room, but the alpha insisted on it. - He literally was with Sam, except for getting food and visiting the toilet and taking a shower, 24/7. He didn't leave his mate when it wasn't absolutely necessary, since he wanted to be there for him.

The nurses had organized a cot for him, so he was able to sleep (not in Sam's room, but in the nurse's station).

_One week later_, Dean knew all the nurses, of the new unit Sam was settled, by their names. Even knew something about their families and private life.

Sam was out of the woods by then and his brain activity let on that he was getting around. In spite of the nasal feeding-tube, Sam was loosing weight.

After this one week it was already visible ... it felt for Dean, like everything they had reached together was falling into pieces again. As if they would have to rebuild Sam's body from the very start, when he'd wake up.

The doctor had told him that, depending on how long it would take Sam to wake up (IF he would wake up), that he'd need physical therapy to build up muscle mass again. Dean hoped intently that it wouldn't get that far ... that Sam would wake up BEFORE there'd be a long way of recovery.

Sonny and Bobby were taking turns in spending the days with the boys. THEIR boys.

So that Dean wouldn't be alone.

* * *

_It was one of those days ..._ Dean had just woken up and taken a shower in the staff's locker room, when he returned with a paper-cup of coffee on the station. He greeted Francine and Joe on his way into Sam's room, a tired smile on his face.

He knew it would be like any other day so far ... Sam's vitals were stable, the breathing-tube had gotten out the day before ... even his brain activity had gotten better a little bit, after it had gotten worse two days before. It was a relentless up and down.

Today though, Sam seemed to have a good one. So Dean was happy. Happier than when Sam wasn't doing so well.

He put his cup on the small table beside the bed and bowed down over Sam, placing a tender kiss over dry lips.

"Good mornin', baby.", he whispered against the omega's lips. "Missin' you.", he added, his face searching the younger man's ones.

There was no reaction, like always.

With a heavy sigh, Dean sank into the chair beside the bed and gripped Sam's hand, squeezing it gently.

* * *

It was like thick mass. Coming forward or even moving a single of his digits wasn't an option. Sam could hear his alpha, but he wasn't able to respond in any way.

The first thing he had felt was a tender touch against his lips. A bit wet and silken like Dean's lips. He then heard him whisper, felt the warm breath against his lips, smelled HIS alpha's scent.

There was a tender squeeze of his fingers and he felt his hand being held. Whatever Sam tried to move, it didn't work. It felt like heavy weights were pinning him down. Not even his eyelids would obey.

Dean always woke him up like that, ever since he was back among the living, fading in and out of reality and back into a nightmarish sleep – a never-ending chase.

Hell, he wasn't even able to cry ...

* * *

Dean sighed deeply and leaned back in the chair, reaching for his coffee. When he looked back up and his look brushed over Sam's face in the process, he saw a tear slipping down the omega's cheek.

Dean's eyes narrowed and suspicion grew in his mind.

His coffee forgotten, he got to his feet and leaned forward, his hands to the left and right of Sam's shoulders.

"Sammy?", he whispered, "C'mon, baby. Give me a sign. - Let me know that you're still in there, that you're fighting this ... just once ..." His voice broke.

Sam had been crying over the past couple of days each time Dean made contact with him. Though that had been everything. Tears. A couple of tears rolled down Sam's face and that was all ...

The doctor had told him, that MAYBE Sam was coherent about what was going on int the room, or that it was just a physical reaction to something ...

... The alpha wasn't sure what was better ... being locked down in his body, or not waking up from a dream ...

"I'll be here, Sammy ... just ... just take your time ..." How much it hurt to say those words ... no one could possibly imagine. Dean wanted his Sam back like yesterday. "I'll be waitin' for you, baby. - I'll be here ..." Dean bowed down and brushed with his nose over Sam's. "I'll always be here."

Another tear slipped down Sam's cheek.

"Don't you worry. - Take it slow ..." Dean wiped the tears away from his omega's face and sat back down, returning to his task of holding Sam's hand and drinking his coffee.

* * *

_It happened one of those morning during the second week ... _

When none of the doctors seemed to have hope anymore and about a dozen talks with them later.

When Dean went into Sam's room, whispered a _Good Morning, baby_ and _Missin' you_ in between good-morning-kisses. It was then, when he felt the omega's lip quiver against his, when he felt a slight movement beneath the hand that was covering Sam's.

It was then, when the first tear ran down Sam's face, that his eye-lids moved slightly upwards and a small slit of hazel was visible.

Breath caught in Dean Winchester's throat at the same second as he felt the twitch of the giant hand beneath his. There was a lump of joy building up in his throat, around which he wasn't quite able to swallow right then.

"Sammy?" His voice gave out. "You comin' back to me?"

Dena didn't know if he should laugh or rather cry. He didn't know if he was supposed to call for a nurse, or devouring the moment on his own ...

There was the first irregular exhale, that warmed Dean's jaw – and his heart. He backed off a bit to have a better look at Sam's face.

He saw a thin line of hazel between eye-lids, saw Sam's lower lip tremble, as if he wanted to say something ...

"It's fine, baby. - It's all okay. - You just take your time, Sammy. Just take your time ..." There were tears of joy running down the hunter's face now, as he gathered Sam in his arms and pressed him tightly against his chest, holding the omega's head with one hand. "Oh god ... Sammy. Sam. Baby.", he babbled into the omega's ear. "I knew you'd come ... I knew you wouldn't give up ..."

The corners of Sam's lips twitched and another tear was running down the man's cheek, mingling with Dean's.

As soon as the moment had begun, it was over again. When the alpha eased Sam back into the mattress, the younger man's eyes were shut again and his breaths had evened out. Dean cradled HIS omega's face in his hands and held him, staring at him in awe, relief and happiness.

* * *

It took a couple of hours until Sam's eyes fluttered open again, and his fingers twitched under Dean's. This time, there was a nurse in the room with them, and there was Sonny, sitting in a corner and skipping through the channels on Sam's TV.

"You with us, Sammy?" Dean was the first one to notice, since he hadn't taken off his eyes from him longer than a couple of seconds. - Not even while he had been eating.

Sam blinked, the corners of his lips twitched.

The nurse looked at the half-conscious man on the bed and rose both eyebrows. "I'm going and get the doctor.", she said calmly.

Sonny laid the remote aside and rose from his chair, appearing seconds later on the other side of Sam's bed.

Sam blinked again. He couldn't bring his eyes to adjust to the brightness in the room and his forehead furrowed. He also didn't know where he was ... the only thing he knew was, that _Dean_ was with him, holding his hand and that he couldn't utter a single word.

His tongue was too thick, the muscles in his jaw too tired.

Harding came through the door minutes later and Dean pulled away. There was a visible change of Sam's features at the loss of the familiar warmth and the appearance of another scent.

He knew he should remember this scent, but couldn't. His mind was too slow and tired to even bother.

Suddenly someone was touching his jaw and tilting his head back and then there was a bright light shining into his left eye and then into his right one.

Then there was a cool round piece of metal pressed against his chest and close to the area that hurt like a bitch.

"Doc?" Dean straightened up.

Harding turned around to face the hunter. He smiled a genuine smile. "Don't you worry. - It's completely okay that he's exhausted and tired." He cleared his throat, stealing a glance at Sam. "As soon as he's more coherent we'll order a neurologist and a therapist to check him through."

Dean stared at the doctor pleadingly. "So ... you can't say if ... if there's any damage?"

Harding shook his head. "Five minutes, Dean. He was clinically dead for five minutes. As bad as i want to tell you that he's going to be fine. That he'll get up and around as soon as he's coherent enough ... I can't." He pursed his lips. "We just have to wait."

The alpha nodded pensively. "But other than that ... he's going to be okay, isn't he? I mean ... mentally?"

The doctor sighed heavily. "I can't promise anything. - But ... as I see ... he's reacting to you, so he might snot suffer from amnesia. - To assess his mental condition i've to ask him questions he just can answer when he's coherent enough."

The doctor went aside and let Dean back at the omega's side. "Don't push him, Dean. - Let him have his time to come around."

* * *

And Dean did. He gave Sam all the time he needed. First Sam had been sleeping most of the time and when he was awake he tried to talk, but was still too weak.

All in all it lasted a whole week, before Sam was coherent enough for tests and scans and to answer questions. He had also been able to stay awake for some hours and with Dean's help he also was able to start on non-solid foods and visit the bathroom.

For Dean it got a habit to settle down behind Sam in the bed and hold him during the nights, even though when it probably would've been more comfortable on the cot that was now standing int he room.

_That night it happened. Something neither of them had seen coming ..._

Dean had just settled down behind Sam and had gathered him in his arms, exquisitely careful not to put any weight on the bandaged wound on the omega's ribcage. The alpha's hand rested on Sam's belly, drawing gently circles around his navel. He buried his nose into the mop of soft hair and closed his eyes.

"I couldn't be without you, baby.", Dean whispered and placed a tender kiss over the spot behind Sam's ear. He tugged Sam a bit closer, loving the way the taller man snuggled back into him.

Sam tangled his fingers in his alpha's and squeezed them gently. "Couldn't be without you either.", he mumbled – already half asleep. "I'd like to go home, Dean ..."

The hunter moaned disapproving. Sam was begging him practically since the first time he had gotten out of bed with the alpha's help. Hell, the man was pushing himself more than Dean had ever dared to. Not that the alpha wasn't happy about Sam's development. He actually had even threatened to tie Sam to the bed if he wouldn't slow down a bit, afraid that he'd suffer from a relapse. "Another week and they'll let you go home, if everything's fine."

Sam groaned. "I hate this bed ... there's always someone comin' inside ... we aren't alone here. I don't want people coming in all the time, Dean."

Dean chuckled. "We aren't alone at home either, Sammy. There're Bobby and Sonny."

Sam shifted a bit and turned on his back to face his alpha. "But I like Bobby and Sonny. - I don't like those doctors who love to poke into me. And the nurse from yesterday was checking me out all the damn time, Dean."

The hunter chuckled again. "You're a damn tall, handsome omega, baby." His voice was soft and tender. "Everyone would like to have an omega as mate. - And I'm one happy bastard to be this one." _... he'd rip Katelyn's throat out the next time he'd see her ..._

Sam smiled, taking in his alpha's face. They looked at each other for a long time, before either of them got into motion.

"I love you, baby.", Dean whispered, his voice was hoarse.

Sam cupped the hunter's cheek in his hand and tilted his head down a bit to catch his pouty tender lips in between his. The alpha moaned into the kiss and slid his tongue in between Sam's, devouring the taste of chicken brew with stars and jell-o and something that was uniquely his mate.

Sam gasped into the kiss and pulled away slighty.

_Something wasn't right._

Sam sucked in another breath – this time it was a wheezing one. "D'n?", he choked out and gripped his mate's bicep tightly. "D'n ..."

Dean was high alert the very moment he heard Sam's plea.

"Sammy?" he pulled back completely and saw a pair of huge panicked hazel-eyes, a mouth that was open wide and a face that was slowly turning ashen ... "Sammy ... holy shit ..."

The alpha was on his knees in an instant, reaching over for the call-button on the bed-remote.

The omega's eyes were tearing up, his lips already becoming blue when a bunch of nurses came running.

"What happened?", one of them asked.

"I ... we were laying here ... and ... suddenly ... he can't breathe.", Dean managed to say, as he backed off the bed and took a few steps back to let the arriving doctor and nurses do their work.

There was a hype of activity all of a sudden. The doctor yelled orders, was shouting something about a collapsing lung and to get a defibrillator ...

Dean staggered back until he found the windowsill in his back. He covered his mouth with one hand and held onto the sill with his other. He sucked in a shallow breath after another.

Then there was a nurse beside him, talking to him. But he didn't hear a single word ... all he could hear was Sam's voice in his head, his panicked eyes and the picture of his bluish lips ...

_... to be continued_

* * *

_I know that I'm a bitch about it ... though ... what about some nice reviews?  
_

**LET ME KNOW HOW BAD YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, FOLKS!**


	18. Chapter 18 Blue Skies And Golden Fields

_**Storm's Last Season**_

_**Chapter 18 ~ Blue Skies And Golden Fields**_

_**The Final Chapter**_

_I don't wanna sit here catching flies  
Cause I have seen this house under pale blue skies  
With golden fields that will burn your eyes  
So let's take a drive underneath the sun _

_(Tell All Your Friends by Feeder)_

previously on BruisedBloodyBroken:

_"I ... we were laying here ... and ... suddenly ... he can't breathe.", Dean managed to say, as he backed off the bed and took a few steps back to let the arriving doctor and nurses do their work._

_There was a hype of activity all of a sudden. The doctor yelled orders, was shouting something about a collapsing lung and to get a defibrillator ..._

_Dean staggered back until he found the windowsill in his back. He covered his mouth with one hand and held onto the sill with his other. He sucked in a shallow breath after another._

_Then there was a nurse beside him, talking to him. But he didn't hear a single word ... all he could hear was Sam's voice in his head, his panicked eyes and the picture of his bluish lips ..._

* * *

It was a warm July morning.

There was not a single cloud on the blue skies above the golden shining field. The grass and the weeds were still a bit chilly but comfortable in the already warming air.

Sam lay there, in the deep grass on a blanket, his eyes closed, a genuine smile on his lips. He felt the cool wind against his skin, heard the birds and rustling of grass nearby.

It felt nice to finally feel free. To know that there wouldn't be anyone who would try to harm him anymore.

Now … now he was truly happy. Right here. On this field. Under those skies.

It felt like he had all the time – all eternity now – to live.

He had sandwiches and apple juice int he basket beside him. There was also a bottle of beer and cheesecake and blueberry-pie.

He loved this. Loved this new life where he couldn't even be bothered by yelling or loud noises. He was truly free – finally. There was no pain … no harm.

A shadow shifted over his face.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head to the side, looking at the man who was looking down at him. His smile widened and he showed a bit of his teeth, deep dimples peppering all around his eyes and the corners of his lips.

„Hey.", Sam whispered, watching freckles, pouty lips and emerald-green circles.

„Hey there." The man kneeled down beside the omega and leaned over him, placing his flat palms to the right and left of Sam's head. „Nice place you found here ...", he said silently.

Sam's smile morphed into a grin. „_You found me ..._"

„I'm always gonna find you, baby boy ...", Dean said with love in his eyes and a warm smile. „No matter where you think you could hide … I'll be right behind you ..." When the last words were spoken, his lips were merely an inch away form Sam's.

„You're haunting me?", Sam's voice was lower, more sensual.

His alpha chuckled, tracing with his lips along Sam's, before he kissed him softly. Sam reached up and wrapped his long arms around Dean's middle, pulling him down a bit. The hunter shifted and crawled in between long legs, letting himself be pulled down so that he was laying on his mate, though keeping most of his weight off of him with his arms.

When their tongues met, it felt like fireworks in their bodies. All the love and want shown with nothing more than a kiss …

„YOU are haunting ME, baby.", Dean breathed when they parted. He laid a trail of peppered kisses along Sam's jaw line, neck and down towards his collarbone.

Sam's breath hiccupped, when Dean brushed with the tips of his fingers over the sensitive spot where the omega had been shot. It still seemed to kind of hurt, or trigger something inside of him. Though there was barely anything visible anymore.

„'m not ..." Sam sneaked with his hands in between the both of them and started to unbutton Dean's button-down shirt.

Between kisses and sweet caresses they shed their clothes under the warm summer-sun, surrounded by nothing else but nature.

Dean kneeled in between HIS omega's legs, nipping and brushing along his muscles, feeling them flex under tight golden skin. Feeling something, he had never thought he'd feel again – not ever since that night.

Sam had been ripped away from him a second time … He had been about to die all over again … and that just because of a tiny clot of blood that decided to wander into his lungs … Yeah Sam had been dying all over again and he wasn't able to do anything against it …

But now … NOW he was here. With the love of his life. With the mate he thought he'd never would want to have. With the one person he never expected to spend his whole life.

NOW he was about to make love to the one person he loved more than everything else in the entire world.

HIS omega. HIS Sam.

Dean sat up on his haunches, tracing with his fingertips along the omega's stomach-muscles, down to his navel and the small trail of curly dark hair towards his crotch.

This was heaven. HIS heaven. And nothing – life nor death was able to rip it away from him.

The alpha laid his hands on Sam's hips and scooped him up onto his lap. Sam whimpered, as he felt HIS alpha's manhood slip in between his buttocks. Dean groaned and leaned back a bit, taking in the sight before him.

Sam's gaze locked with his. Lust-blown darkened hazel-circles looked at him with want and love and adoration.

Dean gathered the man up in his arms, letting his member slip in-between slick buttocks. He laid one hand over the back of Sam's neck and slipped with his other one in between himself and Sam, tracing his fingertips past his nslld and perineum towards the offspring of wetness. He felt the slickness and muscles of Sam's entrance, teasing along his rim feather-lighty, making Sam make those tiny noises he loved so much.

Noises he thought he wouldn't hear ever again …

Sam wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck in an attempt to gain leverage. His whole body shuddered as the first digit entered him without resistence. There were goosebumps all over his skin, when Dean eased a second finger inside of him, scissoring and stretching him open while they kissed and suckled on each other's necks and shoulders.

When Dean added a third finger, Sam was already a groaning, whimpering mess of sensitive skin and nerves.

„I'm ready, Dean.", he whispered into his ear panting. „'m ready for you, hunter."

That was all Dean Winchester needed. Sam calling him _hunter_, with this breathless, low voice … _holy shit_, there was nothing more necessary to get him all bothered and hot and hard. The way Sam moved in his lap, his wetness slicking up Dean's rock-hard length … If it wasn't for the little of brain-activity he had left, he'd come right then.

With an aroused growl, Dean eased his fingers out of Sam and lined his member up against the tight entrance between his omega's cheeks. Before Dean could even think about pushing up into Sam, the omega was already sinking down on him, his eyes rolling back in the sockets, his mouth agape. Ever so slowly he took the alpha into him, feeling silken flesh filling him. And it felt like he was becoming whole again.

What came then could only be described as an act of deep abiding love between two beings. The air around them was palpable, filled with electricity. All flesh and lips and gasped moans answering each other's.

It was the first time ever since the hospital that they were together like this. Ever since Sam had jumped off the verge of death for a second time, that they were having each other that way.

Dean was gentle and careful, knowing that Sam was still hurting if he was overdoing things. He took exquisite care to hold onto the omega's hips, helping him with every up and down so that he wouldn't do all the work on his own.

When they came it was like they were promising each other to stay together until the end of time, until the end of _everything_. When Dean's knot swell deep inside his mate he knew that this was right, that he didn't want to be anywhere but here. _With Sam. _

Their bodies were cooling down in the warm summer-breeze. Sam sat heavily panting in the hunter's lap, slumped against him. Dean was running his fingers up and down Sam's back.

„Now I'd be hungry.", The hunter muttered tiredly.

Sam groaned and nudged him in the side.

His alpha chuckled. „First we should get dressed … in case _someone's_ comin' along."

Sam groaned again and shook his head. „No one's comin'. This is ours ..."

„It wasn't ours last week, baby. - Bobby or Sonny could decide to take the short way to the garage ...", there was honest concern in his voice.

Sam buried his face in his mate's shoulder and hummed sated. „Fine … just five more minutes ..."

Dean nuzzled into Sam's neck and nodded.

Out of five minutes became close to thirty … of snuggling and laying together when they were already parted and all naked.

Later they got dressed and when Dean went for the basket with the sandwiches and water, Sam stopped him with a gentle grip on his wrist and a tender kiss. „Whait.", he whispered. „Got something for you."

Sam smiled at the hunter brightly. He then reached for the basket and pulled a rolled sheet of paper with a black ribbon out. „That's for you … I've made it some time ago …" He bit down on his lower lip, watching Dean watching him.

If he wasn't completely wrong he saw the hunter blush – just – a little bit.

Dean blinked at him and then at the roll. „For me?"

Sam nodded with a wide smile.

The alpha stripped the ribbon from the roll and enrolled it carefully. His eyes widened in surprise and awe as his look fell on a sketch, drawn with a pencil and black crayon …

There were him and Sam on the hood of his Impala, watching the stars in the night sky.

„I'd like to do that again, you know? Just not on the salvage ..." Sam spoke a bit hesitantly. „... I'd like to do that after the first we hunt together. - And maybe ..." He pursed his lips and looked everywhere but Dean. „Maybe we could have sex too then … there … on the car ..." Sam was blushing furiously, his whole face a dark red.

Dean burst out laughing and then it subsided suddenly and he was all over his omega, kissing him into oblivion relentlessly.

„Is that a yes?", Sam panted when they parted.

„Hell yeah that's a _yes_." And Dean sealed his lips once more over HIS omega's. And all he could think of was: _Let the journey begin. _

**~ The End ~**

* * *

& I'm off to plot and plan and write **Obsidian – Raise A Little Hell **

If you're already here and ended up with me at the end of this story, you might want to leave a review?

To let me know how you liked it? Or if you didn't like it?

I mean … I'm cool either way. :) (okay, maybe I'm not cool if you didn't like it … but that's just me I think)

BBB


End file.
